All Bets Are Off
by Steal My Soul 7767
Summary: There's a bet going on in one of the city's clubs. And all you have to do is get a girl's number. Easy. Maybe. What if things aren't what they seem...and this girl may not be so easy to snare. But Tala's gonna give it his best shot! TalKai yaoi w/sidepair
1. In The Club

Yo! This may look a little different to old readers, but don't worry! I've only re-edited all the inconsistencies, like the names changing and a few others. There are only minor changes, as I was rather fed up when I read this and realized how horribly random I was. I'm sorry, and hopefully this new version will make things clearer.

Warning!!! I HAVE NOT CHANGED THE STORY! ALL CHANGES WERE MINOR AND HAVE LITTLE IMPACT ON THE STORY THUS FAR! Thank you for your understanding.

Disclaimer: I have no monetary claims or gains on either the series, Beyblade, itself nor the production of this story. All of the characters, organizations, and events portrayed in this series are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously.

Enjoy.

* * *

All Bets Are Off

"Don't even try it. Trust me on that one pal. It's a suicide mission."

For unexplainable reasons, this caught his interest. It was just some random conversation between two hormonally-challenged average-looking teens. In a club. While he was on his way to the bar. But it did and brought him to a stop. His friend cast him a look he ignored and scowled.

"She's already rejected practically everyone in here. And besides, did you see the guy she came with? Hiwatari's friend. I heard he's taking bets over who can or cannot get her to give 'em her number."

That did it. He brushed past the teens with curiosity. His friend growled. That's all it took. His rival's name plus the mention of a bet and his friend was stalking toward the lounge area with a well-known challenging glint in his eyes.

Miriam was the first to see him and she nudged her lilac-haired friend on the shoulder and pointed at him. The dark gray-purple eyes lit when they met the un-amused gold eyes and icy blue.

"Evening, Ivanov. Didn't know you were here." He greeted as the redhead dropped into a vacant seat without invitation.

"Kuznetsov. Sharkrash. Evening. I am to understand there's a bet being challenged to the clientèle. I want details." He was pointedly temporarily ignored.

"Good evening, Kon, enjoying yourself?" The gold-eyed friend of Tala's nodded curtly and dropped into the other chair.

"Details are you have to get her number. If you get the right one, you'll have won the bet. If she gives you the wrong one, you lose. If she talks to you at all." Miriam said her dark green eyes hardened with challenge.

"Which one is she?" He gestured to the crowd. "Or am I supposed to guess?"

"She's at the bar. Hard to miss." Bryan pointed at the bar and his face cracked into a smirk when recognition flashed across Tala's.

Rei lifted a brow at the obvious stun on his friend's face and turned to see the object of the bet. And she was a goddess.

Like darkness personified. She stood at the bar, drink balanced precariously in her hand, silver accessories glinting in the strobe lights. Her hair was black, her bangs untamed and the rest pulled into a pony-tail. It was familiar but too vague. A leather halter top was chased in silver and there was only an inch of exposed skin between it and her leather mini-skirt. Fishnet ended where thigh-high boots began and over one arm was a recently removed red leather duster.

He couldn't see her eyes or much else but her body language told her attitude. "Get-near-me-and-die" radiated from her entire being.

He looked back at Bryan. "Does she have a name?"

"Only if she gives you one."

"Boyfriend?"

Here Bryan smirked lazily. "Not quite."  
And Tala narrowed his eyes. "And that means? I'm not about to exchange cash over a trivial matter like a phone number if she's got a boyfriend determined to break it before I win."

"She's unattached in that sense. And no there's no girlfriend. What I meant was simple. Hiwatari's got his eye on her. We're seeing if she likes to sleep around or would be willing to cheat on him. Which of course he's no idea about."

Tala began to grin icily as he listened. Hiwatari's love interest. How perfect. It would be a huge win for him if he stole her away. It would show that arrogant cocky asshole.

"I accept. Rei, watch my seat. This won't take long." He smirked as he left the table and made his way to the bar.

"What do you know that you aren't telling?" Rei asked after he vanished. Bryan grinned and looked over to Miriam.

"Let's just say that Kai owed us a favor. And tonight's gonna be eye-opening. For the both of them." Miriam absently stirred her drink as she replayed her day.

Rei scowled and flitted his eyes between them. "Is he here somewhere?"

"Who?" For a moment they looked confused but then understanding flashed. "Oh. Yeah, you could say that."

"Let's just watch the show."

-X-

"Evening. Like a refill?" He asked casually as he stood beside her. He knew she had given him at least a bit of attention because she turned slightly to look beside her.

"No need. I can get my own." She gestured to the barman and waited patiently as he filled her glass.

"Not many can stomach that." He commented as she drank some of the Russian vodka straight. He signaled for one of the same and leisurely sat into the barstool. She scowled and dropped her coat across the back of another one before sitting. He discreetly watched as she settled into the stool and lean her elbow on the bar.

"Not many are dumb enough to try. Are you sure you won't need me to tell your friend to call a cab? Dizzy yet, kid?"

He grinned feral but with enough humor in it to show he wasn't offended. But inside he was writhing in rage at being addressed as 'kid'.

"I'm sure I can handle it. I've a taste for this." He tipped his glass in her direction. "Do you have a name or would any insult suffice?"

She smirked at this retort. "Ice. Or if you prefer bitch. Sorry kid, but unless you want shot down brutally I suggest you up the charm."

He held up a hand in mock surrender. "Let me try again. Evening Ice Bitch. Would you like a refill?"

Her eyes were the color of moonlight. Maybe. For a moment he thought he saw another color hidden by this sheet of silver but dismissed it. She grinned. "Delighted."

-X-

I friggin hate you both. I hate you. I Hate. You. He silently willed them to burst into flames. This was the most uncomfortable and near-humiliating he could experience. Here he was cross-dressed to the gills in some trashy outfit Miriam forced him into and his rival flirting unwittingly with him. He desperately wished he could slam his head on the table. Somewhere the gods were laughing at him shamelessly.

His day had been relatively great and then he left his bathroom. If Bryan or Miriam showed any surprise that he strode into his bedroom naked and with his hair wet, they didn't show it. Instead, this is what happened.

"You owe us something, Phoenix. And we're here to collect." He grimaced and nodded. It was given that they would demand recompense. He sat on his bed and waited as they exchanged evil grins and turned them on him.

"You're going to get dressed in the outfit Shark brings later and you'll come with us to a club. There's going to be a bit of a bet involved and tonight we're going to earn some cash." Not to mention, add to your list of things-never-to-be-known-to-the-world-about-Kai- "Phoenix"- Hiwatari, they ended mentally.

"Fine." He nodded sharply. Nothing they could do could be that bad. Or so he thought. Then Miriam had shone up with fishnet and leather and he felt his stomach drop. So contacts were shoved into his eyes, hiding the crimson, and concealer was rubbed over his tattoos. And his natural silver and blue hair dyed black.

"I hate you both." He said as he closed his eyes and flinched away from the mirror.

"Aw, we love you too. Sure you're a guy under all that? You're a little feminine, Phoenix." Bryan draped an arm over his shoulder and was rewarded with a fist in the stomach.

"Now behave and play nice with the kiddies. We're going to go start making some money on your asexual ice-bitch ass." Miriam and Bryan cackled all the way to the club as he silently wished for the night to end.

-X-

"How many have you rejected so far?" He gestured to the crowd of writhing bodies at her look. She smirked evilly.

"You're going to be the next name on a very long list, kid." Her voice was husky and low and he had to strain to hear it over the music. It sent goosebumps up his arms.

"I might be. How many others out there have you accepted a drink from or know your name?" He smirked as she scowled slightly. She sat her drink down with a definite clink.

"Your charm's blowing me away. Arrogant much?" She said with enough ice and hardness in her voice to let him know she wasn't impressed or warming to him. Earlier exchanges were friendly compared to this.

"Without a doubt. Why are you at this club Ice? Surely there's another not as tacky for tastes like yours." He was being a bit daring here but she responded rather well to insults rather than flattery or free drinks.

"There is another one I frequent. I was drug here by Falcon and Shark. Nothing more to say." She signaled for a refill and a brow rose. She could hold her liquor indeed.

"Which one is it? Perhaps I've been there."

"Blitzkrieg." She glanced at him, watching his reaction. It was a well-known tough club. Owned by her…him…Owned by Kai.

"Hiwatari's place." He repressed the urge to snarl. His rival's club. He hated Hiwatari but Blitzkrieg, his favorite club to date, was a begrudgingly acknowledged haven.

"Do you not approve?" She purred with dangerous silk in her tone. He met her eyes, unable to read the moonlight. But her tone…

"I like the place. My favorite club. It's the owner I'm not fond of." He couldn't hide this to her, information that she was his love-interest be damned.

"You hate him?" She asked, intrigue and expectation in her voice. Like she already knew it…He furrowed his brow and turned icy cold blue eyes on her.

"He's an arrogant asshole. He wastes money, is a shameless gigolo and hates me with as much conviction."

"Are you so sure?" She asked in a deadpan. She glared at him in an oddly familiar way…She looked like she was clutching the drink to prevent herself from turning those hands on him.

"Of course I'm sure. He glares at me for no reason. He criticizes everything I say and flirts with whatever chick I'm even standing by." He frowned. When had this turned on him? "Why Blitzkrieg?"

She ignored his attempt to change the subject. "Does he?"

He hesitated but then nodded grudgingly. "It pisses me off."

"I couldn't tell. It's Blitzkrieg because I like the atmosphere. This place is somewhere I don't want to be."

"Want to go there?" He asked and signaled for a refill.

"Later perhaps. With you, no." She smiled and it, for a moment, appeared as though she was the dangerous cat than blended in the shadows and lights.

"You wound me." He placed a hand on his chest in mock-hurt. "My friend and I are only here because Hiwatari is not."

"Aw, kid, you're scared of him." She smiled dangerously as he growled and slammed his glass down.

"I'm not scared of anyone! I came here for a good time, good drink and good music." He glared at her, unable to stop the reaction before he remembered he was supposed to hit her up for her number.

-X-

"He's not doing so well." She smirked as she pointed to them. Bryan nodded and glared humorously at Rei.

"Well, Kitty? Do you think he'll get her number?" Bryan purred out and sipped the drink before him smugly.

Rei had doubts. He had no idea what they were saying but from all point of views, Tala was clearly forgetting that he had a bet to win. He looked moments away from arguing with her and starting a fight. He just prayed Tala kept his temper in check.

-X-

"Right. Sit down, kid, I'll get you another." He sat but ignored the drink placed at his elbow.

"It's Tala. Tala Ivanov. Not Kid." She grinned and his stomach dropped again.

"Right. Ice. Ice Daimonov. Not Bitch." She offered a hand and they shook. Her hand had calluses and it was rough but still smooth. Her fingers long and aristocratic.

"Dance with me." He said when she released his hand. She looked taken aback for a moment and then shook her head warily.

"I can't do that. Sorry." She gestured to her coat and the unseen objects hidden in the pockets that she didn't want stolen. He called a barman over and handed him a few bills. "Watch her coat, please." He forced her to hand it over to him and then took her hand.

She hesitated and had a surprisingly strong grip. And he obviously wasn't going to move her unless she said so.

"Are you scared?"

He wasn't supposed to leave the bar area so Bryan and Miriam could keep an eye on him. So they knew he hadn't run off. But his rival was pulling him into the swaying mass of bodies whether he wanted to or not.

And the question only made him take a few steps further to lead him into the dance floor. And purposefully ignore all the reasons why it was an amazingly awful idea.

She was thin. He knew that without placing hands on her. But what he couldn't see were the muscles that were hidden by clothing and beneath pale skin. He placed a hand on her waist and could feel the slimness.

She rolled her hips and his arm fell away and they began swaying in time to the beat. They were just another pair in the crowd. But they were focused on each other, not the crowd. Focused on how to get out of this and win the bet. Focused on how to get away without being discovered.

He placed hands on either side of her waist and pulled her closer. "Can you keep up?"

"Can I? Can you?" She narrowed her eyes and twisted her hips to fleetingly bring them closer and then pushed them away.

He grinned wolfishly and challenge lit behind the icy azure for the first time directed at her. She smirked and let her arms wrap around her waist as if taunting him. She wasn't like the night. She was a fire. Teasingly beautiful. Entrancing. Volcanic. But dangerous. It was obvious that he would have to work harder if he wanted to dance with her like how he'd planned.

She opened her eyes and the red strobe made them glow. For the second time he saw another color hidden behind the moonlight but it vanished as the blue strobe began. She let a grin ghost across her face as the beat changed and he barely had time to catch the new beat. She was flawless in her moves. Achingly similar moves…He knew someone else who moved with that type of grace.

Rei maybe…or Lee? No…he hid his frown and watched her sway with more intent than he had meant. The way she avoided contact with everyone but seemed frighteningly intimate. That was the style he'd seen before…But to place it…

"Distracted?" She frowned at him and took a brief moment to brush away a bang. "I must be losing my touch…" She muttered discreetly.

"Huh? Oh! No, uh, sorry, but, uh…" He mentally slapped a hand to his forehead. He was an idiot! She didn't take his stuttering too well either. Not that he was much impressed. His quick-bladed tongue was what had saved his life, figuratively, from the blood-thirsty hands of Hiwatari.

She shook her head and seemed to vanish into the writhing bodies if he hadn't caught a glimpse of silver eyes, white pale skin and black leather. She was at the bar and claiming her coat.

"Wait!" he placed a hand on the bar to steady himself. She cast him one look, shook her head and frowned. "Sorry. I just got caught up in my head. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was mentally undressing you."

Ah, one could not say that Tala lacked tact.


	2. In the Club Pt II

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

"Well, this is embarrassing." She muttered with a smirk. "Please, continue."

"I…You aren't…I'm sorry…I don't…" He mentally smacked himself over he head. And there went the bet, thank you for playing.

She stared at him for what he believed to be forever. He averted his eyes and they fell to the jacket she had folded over an arm. Then he felt a hand on his wrist and a sudden lurch and he was pulled through the parting crowd.

She stopped when they reached the table at the far back of the bar. It was a dark corner that was occasionally hit with a beam of vibrant strobe light. To the side was one of the few side exits to the club. She pushed him into a chair and took a seat across from him.

"What were you thinking about then?"

Oh, thank God. She had given him a chance to explain!

"The way you danced. It seemed familiar to me. I was trying to put a face to the movement."

She nodded and then placed her hands in the center of the table. He cautiously glanced up at her and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"That makes sense. I guess." She muttered. When she looked back up at him, he was firmly reminded of a steel blade. An intensity that could strip the truth from lying eyes reminded him of another. The way the blood-stained eyes of his rival always pierced him.

"So you're not offended?" He asked with obvious hesitation. He still wasn't sure he was back in her good book. She was more temperamental than any other girl he'd asked before. There was no telling if she was about to walk out on him and he'd lose the bet. He never lost. And he liked to believe that it would stay that way.

"No." She looked over his shoulder and he followed her eyes to his friend and the two Hiwatari considered his closet friends.

"Do you want to join them?" She grimaced.

"Not in this life time." Then those eyes were on him again. "What did you pick me for?"

He shrugged and let his mind go auto-pilot. Girls asked these self-absorbed questions all the time. They always wanted to hear what set them apart from the others and why he wasn't talking to someone 'more beautiful' 'better' 'just…more'.

"Look around. I'm the center of everyone's envy cause I'm sitting here talking to you. Why shouldn't I have picked you?"

"Wrong answer, charmer." She held up one finger and a silver ring gleamed like a brilliant sword. "Why did you pick me?"

He stared at her. He must have missed something. But then, his gut, always on top of things, told him that this was a three strike thing. And he was already down one.

"I didn't pick you. You accepted my presence. You let me talk to you." This was answer number two on his list of 'Things-women-wanted-to-hear-because-they-were-conceited-but-it-was-their-nature-so-it-was-forgiven.'

She raised another finger. Red strobe flashed and, the shadows must have been screwing with his mind, he saw his rival for a moment. That made the truth fall from his mouth before he registered what he was saying. He'd never lied to his rival before. He liked other ways in defeating him.

"I'm talking to you because I accepted the bet. I didn't pick you. You were chosen by Kuznetsov and Sharkrash. I didn't have a say. I was supposed to get your number."

She lowered her fingers and balled her fists. Her entire profile went rigid and she seemed to pale slightly. Without another thought, she was out of her seat and dragging him to the table where their respective friends….acquaintances…were seated. She shoved him into the other seat, the one he'd asked Ray to save, and then glared at the two.

"I'm done. Do you think this was some joke? Get your laugh? I agreed to this little stunt but I'm pulling out. I've had it. You wanted cash, well you made some. You wanted to get a joke out of this, you've got it. Blackmail, sure. But I've had enough. Consider your debt paid. I'm out." And she walked off.

They sat there frozen before Rei broke it.

"What the hell? What was she talking about? How did she know? This is a friggin scam." The other three were still frozen but gradually, Bryan blinked and turned toward him.

"Not really. We didn't tell her what it entails but…" his eyes drifted to Tala. "Did you tell her?"

He nodded.

"And you're supposed to be slick. No wonder's h-she's ticked. Won't talk to us for days by the look of it." Miriam's slip went unnoticed. Bryan was glaring at Tala, Rei was glaring at Bryan and Tala was dazed out in the direction the other had left in.

"Well! Go after her!" Bryan kicked Tala's shin under the table and the redhead was pulled out of his mind.

"Huh?"

"Go. After. Her. Ivanov. Now." Tala nodded and went in the direction she had vanished. He'd stopped to ask and they pointed to the uni-sex bathroom. He opened the door and scowled at the poor lighting in here. In the far back one light was out, another was flickering and the one he was under glowed only a bit brighter.

"Ice?" He asked and he saw a flash of silver in the shadows. She was in front of the farthest mirror.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and dangerous.

"Uh…um…I…"

"Get out if that's all you're going to do." Her tone was mocking and full of loath.

"I wanted to explain."

"Explain what? You took a bet. Do you think I'm hurt that you took a bet to see if you could get my number?" She waited and when he didn't dispute her, she laughed lowly. "You do, don't you? Arrogant, Tala." Her voice then, so like…his.

And she was right. But he didn't have to like it. So he growled. She heard and snorted. "Think that's it?"

"Obviously. You didn't say otherwise." She ran water and he tried to make out her face.

"I wanted to explain why I took it. And why I never asked for it."

"You were hoping to draw me in with promises of seduction, my favorite bar and, hopefully, a little physical stimulation. Don't insult me. I know what you had planned."

He definitely felt out of his depth. Sure, that had been the plan but when she said it, it sounded foul. So he kept silent. It was a very wise move considering.

"So why are you here? Want to ask about my outburst?"

"I…felt like I should follow."

That made her pause. And then sigh. "You don't know what you're going on about. Or how deep you're trying to get. Go on, Tala. Let me be alone."

He felt the drive to comply. But he stayed. "Where are you going to go? You don't want to leave with Kuznetsov and Sharkrash. Do you want me to drive you?"

"I'm taking a cab. It's no business of your's where I live." She turned off the water and he saw the flash of silver in the water vanish down the drain. What?

"I'll stand outside with you until you can hail one." He made his tone definitive. To be obeyed without objection. It had to work some time, right?

"Fine." She shrugged on the leather coat and brushed past him. He left after her and they made their way to the street outside the club.

He breathed in the slightly cold city air and knew they'd be in for a wait. This part of town was deserted around this hour. They were in for a long wait.

She walked a bit away from the club and stopped on the skirt of a street lamp's light. Under the dirty pale glow, she looked like the darkness again, and not at all the fire from before.

"This air reeks." He looked over at her leaning figure and drew up one eyebrow. "Forest air tastes better."

"I know. I can't wait to leave." He had a few years though. Before he had the college he had forced himself to take was completed and he could return to his job out in the Russian wilds. In a few years, he'd be out with the wolves again.

"I've got two years and then I'm out." she sounded yearning. Like there was something she was desperate to get to.

"Same." He nodded and took a place beside her. She looked over to him and he realized that she a half inch taller because of those boots. Why hadn't he noticed before?

"Where are you going then?" He grinned faintly.

"Wilderness. There's a research center out in Russia that I'd like to get involved with. Japan's only good for the school here. Everything else can rot for all I care." He looked at the neon lights polluting the skies above and before him. There were never any stars so close to town.

"City life has it's own perks. I've got a place so high up you can actually see the stars and the moon." She was wistful now.

"I've got a place in Russia where you can hear the wolves. Can't get that here." She shook her head and brushed back her bangs in a familiar gesture.

"There're clean places here too. If you know where to look." She pointed far off, her shadow on the concrete distorted. He followed the direction of her hand and only saw city lights. He shook his head minutely.

A car passed by the club but it wasn't a cab. They watched it until the red lights faded. Music was faint from the club inside but they heard none of it.

"What are you trying to do? Still want to win the bet?"

"I like to talk to you. I don't give a damn what I'm out in terms of cash. This more than makes up for it."

"You're a fool. A devil-horned fool." She muttered and he felt a pang of memory. A smaller, fiercer and male child said that to him when he too was a kid. But that child was gone. Taken by the true devil. He laughed hollowly.

"True. Very true." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why aren't you arguing with me? What are you trying to pull?"

"You're too suspicious. I'm just talking. And you can't argue with the truth." He strode to stand in front of her and noticed with shock that her eyes were another color. Like the silver was washed with blood. Crimson-kissed eyes bore into his own blue.

"What happened to your eyes?" He asked without realizing he had. She flinched and averted her eyes.

"You need to go, Ivanov. I'm not going to be waiting much longer." She swatted bangs but they only moved to hide her eyes. He took a step closer.

"I'll wait until you are in a cab. Then, I'll leave." He nodded as if to strengthen his resolve. She stiffened as he touched the outer edges of her personal space.

"Then you can stand elsewhere. No one stands in front of me. And no one invades my space unless I've given them permission." She hissed and snarled, all in a husky tone that made shivers dart down his spine. He was immune to threats. Hiwatari served them often enough.

"Were you wearing contacts before? Is that even your natural hair color?"

"What the fuck do you care? Huh?! Just shove off. I don't need you watching over me. I'm fine without you, Mr. Arrogant. So piss off." She shoved him, hard. He faltered back a step but there hadn't been enough to dislodge him from his space.

"I've listened to that foul mouth all night. Care to refine yourself?" He attempted the haughty tone his rival often inflected but couldn't quite pull it off. As was obvious by her sudden amusement.

"I'm just speaking on your level. Now, if you don't mind, get out of my face." Now that was the perfect tone and measure of haughtiness. He stared at her for a minute before a smirk played on his lips.

"It's been your game all night. And I've been the dumb idiot who tried to play along. Now, we're in my game. You try playing." He purposefully took a step forward and watched her involuntarily back into the wall. Sadism lit briefly in his eyes.

"I'm not playing any game. You were the one who was stupid enough to listen then. I'm smart enough not to play now." She kept her voice biting like her name. But he ignored it. He was born in the land of snow and ice. It was fire that pushed him away and drew him close enough to burn.

"We were both playing. Like it or not. And now we're playing another game. And the rules are anything goes." She smirked suddenly and he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You sounded so cliché. What are you, a twelve year old?" She laughed a bit but even to him it sounded a bit strained and a lot more agitated.

"Insults again." He sighed playfully and stepped closer, "You are missing the point. And you're losing."

"I don't lose." She said before she could stop herself. Then she folded her arms across her chest in a defiant gesture. "What game exactly are we playing?"

"Life." He grinned as she scoffed.

"Right. Let me spin the wheel. Maybe I'll get a pay day." She sneered at the idea and laughed at her own bad joke. "Whatever. Don't get so close to me."

"Afraid?" Of course she was. No woman wouldn't be afraid to be stuck in the middle of a deserted street alone with a young man and her friends out of shouting distance. No one to help her if she screamed. He was getting off track…It wasn't like he was going to rape or kill her…But he was owed something for tonight, and damn it, he wanted a taste of her.

"I fear nothing." And the crimson eyes flashed behind the black hair. Lightning struck his gut and put the face of his rival on the face of this woman. But he ignored it. A trick of the light. His mind conjuring the image.

"You're afraid right now." He stepped close enough to get his face in inches of hers. She wasn't backing away or trying to idle past him like some of the other had always tried before they succumbed to his call. Before they drowned in the depths of his icy azure eyes and gave in. She was daring him to try. Daring him to even attempt it.

He debated for a minute. She could easily handle him. She proved that before. He hadn't been so tongue tied and blank-minded before. But that was in her arena. They were in his, and he was the undisputed ruler.

He leaned in and up only a bit to touch her lips to his. It was a simple touch, barely even registering to her before he pressed harder and locked her hands to the wall when they unfolded to push him away. He'd trapped her and caught a taste of pure lava.

Her eyes were wide. He could tell that even before he pulled away. But he confirmed it when he did. She seemed lost between shock and anxiety. He leaned in for another taste but felt too late that her wrists had slipped out of his hands.

She caught his shoulders and shoved him into the wall. Her eyes were hidden and her grip like an iron band on his wrists. He vaguely thought that they'd bruise from the sheer force of the grip. But that was a thought before he felt the fire pressed back onto him. She was kissing him hard, demanding and brutal. He'd never had a girl slip though before. And he'd never had one be as dominant. But he supposed there was a new thing for each day and today he found it.

So he complied and let her dominate. She bit his lower lip and he tasted blood in the same instant he tasted magma. She brushed her tongue through his mouth, gently before turning demanding. She was harsh and fierce, a taste that burned itself into memory. She flicked a sensitive spot and made his entire body tense. And it made his heart throb. When she pulled back, a bit of blood and saliva hung to her lips that was licked away.

"Don't try to dominate me, Tala. You're not strong enough yet." She leaned in and licked the blood away on his lower lip, making the sting fade. She pulled something out of her pocket and flashed it in front of his eyes. It was a slip of paper.

She tucked it into his pocket and burned him with blood-kissed eyes. Her tone. The way she moved. The way she tasted. He branded it into memory. And he felt the pressure on his wrists recede. And in an instant, a cab was at the curb and she was gone.

He stared dumbly at the empty air before he raised a hand to his mouth. He pulled away a red stained finger and licked away the blood, still tasting fire. Her saw faint marks on his wrists that would bruise but disregarded them.

He slid the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "You win. Here's my number" And she'd signed it with a faint flourish that was familiar. He stared at the number though. He'd won the bet. Even if it was now void.

But that didn't stop him from hunting down Rei. Who was still seated at the table with Hiwatari's friends. And looked furious.

"Rei?"

"Tala! What the hell happened to you?!" Rei was staring at his bloody lip and occasionally looked down at his bruising wrists. Personally, he thought that his redheaded friend had a run in with some street punk.

"I got her number." He showed it to the three shocked faces.

"I don't even want to know how, do I?" Bryan asked with a sigh. He looked down at Miriam. "Is the bet void? We didn't set any restrictions on this. Does he get the money?"

"He's earned it. Looks like he got hit by talons." She smirked at the bleeding lip and the bruising wrists. She and Bryan were right about this one. And the bit of money they were out here would well make up for it in the end. Her friend was too lonely. He needed something to spark his light again. So this ice-block painted red would have to do.

"I don't even want it now." He said before Bryan could hand it over.

"Don't be stupid. You won. It's yours and you better take it before I feed it to you." Bryan shoved the stack of bills to the other side of the table.

"I don't want it. Burn it for all I care. Rei, I'm out." And the redhead slipped out into the crowd and toward the parking lot. Ray stared at the stack of money, looked in the direction Tala had vanished in and then up to Bryan.

"I'll take it. And make sure he doesn't' drive into something." Rei held the stack of bills like it was a snake about to bite and vanished after Tala.

"You know what this means right?" Bryan nodded. "And it only took one night of pure embarrassed hell for him to see it."

They exchanged evil grins and ordered something to celebrate. So far, so good. Soon, they'd be swamped with emotional overflow from their friend and leader. He'd been too closed off lately and only allowed the black and red-furred beasts he called 'dogs' close enough to see him. Now that list was going to grow. And they had firm feelings that his redheaded rival was going to be at the top. This year was going to be fun.


	3. A Look Into The Aftermath

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

He stripped the costume off the minute he walked through the door. He didn't care where any of it landed and he had to have it off now! He grabbed a towel off his kitchen counter and wiped his face clean, taking care to avoid catching an earring they shoved into his multi-pierced left ear.

Twin streaks of fur crashed into him before he made it to his bedroom. A reddish mass licked his face clean and the black-haired 'dog' sat at his side, happy but contained in showing it.

"Dranzer." He shoved her off and ruffled Kuro Suzaku's ears as the male whined happily. He shoved her off and they followed him into th bedroom adjoining the apartment's living room. The kitchen was to his back and the other side of the apartment was a mass of glass, a glass door and adjoining patio. The entire place seemed to stretch for forever. He growled at the sight of the costume he had left in a puddle on the living room floor. He wanted to burn the thing. But Miriam would kill him if he destroyed it. Personally, he'd welcome a little excitement like that but that girl took things to the extreme.

He pulled his regular clothing out of the drawers in his room and walked into the bathroom, filling the tub and petting the content 'dogs'. More like wolf-hybrids, with an emphasis on Wolf. These two had belonged to a dying pack that had accidentally found its way onto residential land. They couldn't adapt but these young cubs he'd rescued were comfortable with city life even though all three longed to return back home.

And a blush spilled over his face. Oh. Crap. Tala. He'd friggin given his personal number to his rival. Hell, he kissed his friggin rival. The guy that hated him the most. Barring maybe that orange-haired kid he'd driven insane but who was counting that? We're off track… He kissed Tala. Ivanov. And the guy thought He. Was. A. Girl.

He dropped his head into his hands and prayed that things couldn't get worse. And then the phone rang. Oh. Shit.

Why?! Why?! This crap happened on television. Not real life. Mental note : Don't say "Things couldn't get worse" because they will. And his phone was still ringing. His hand trembled slightly as he picked it up. He swallowed, cleared his throat and hit talk.

"Hello?" Was his voice…trembling…? Oh Kami-sama, shoot me now!

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari, stay on the line we have a very important call for you and our representatives are busy. Stay on the line for your very important message."

He dropped the phone and hung up. He traced it back to who ever the hell had dared to call him on an unlisted number! He was going to make them pay!

He sank into the tub, relaxing finally. It had been hard to track that man down and force that company to submit. He had done it! And all he had to do was buy a magazine subscription! And, because he felt generous, he ordered 'Every Day with Rachel Ray' just for Falcon!

-X-

Tala on the other hand, was still trying to place that girl's entire being into perspective. He'd even made a list but it was useless. How could a list describe how entrancing she move? How her eyes had glittered like daggers? How she tasted? It would be heresy to even think that such small paper held such powers! He stared at the list in front of him and remained stationary as Rei bustled around their shared apartment. How could it describe how she changed from darkness to fire to darkness? The delicate flick that cleared her eyes from obstruction?

-X-

((Tala's in Another World…Let's wait for him to come back down to Earth…))

-X-

Rei was furious! They'd nearly been swindled by those creep's henchmen. And no, he didn't have a very high opinion of Kai. There was something about the other that he disliked and this girl only made things worse.

Damn Tala and his ego! If the bloody wolf could have been content to wait, then they wouldn't be in this mess. He could have dated her after Hiwatari threw her away like the others. He'd never seen one of his girlfriends, but the rejections he dealt around the college were famous. He didn't have a heart. He was an angsty freak one minute and an incubus the next! Rumor had it that the guy called Brooklyn had dated Kai for six weeks and Kai just ended it! Just like that! And the kid was horribly traumatized. He was in a friggin mental ward trying to get over it. And what he'd done to Mariah, his first female friend! It bordered on war! But everyone still loved and adored the creep!

And that girl! He prayed that Tala wasn't what he thought he was in with her. Because that woman was worth more trouble than she would ever deserve. It was like chasing a blue sun! And when she was released from the Ice Prince's clutches, she would waste away in her despair!

Again…Off Topic! Anyway, he didn't particularly like the look his best friend was giving the table. If that thing had been female and, well, frankly, Alive, it would be overcome with the stare Tala was giving the table. As it turns out, certain types of tables can blush, if and only if, you concentrate primal physical need and well, got the tree that made the table from a magic forest…

And he was muttering things…Nonsense really. He tried his best to ignore it. But honestly, looking at the face of his friend and studying it, he started to get a bad feeling in his gut. Once upon a time, he'd seen that look before and it had always been about a person named 'Ashes' but that person was dead according to Tala. On the good side, his friend was willing to love another. On the bad side, it was with a girl Hiwatari had his eye on. So they were pretty much screwed over. Yeah. That phrase worked.

-X-

Tala slid the missive with her handwriting on it from his pocket and laid it on the counter. He contemplated how long he had to wait before calling. Three days was the rule so was that adequate? Could he wait? It would be a Monday, not exactly a day that most people went out, especially with college to deal with. She did too…so that meant only a late date on a school evening when he'd have early morning classes and couldn't afford to screw up any classes now, with his grades the way they were now after that fiasco…

So he'd have to wait for a good long date on a Saturday. Right? A week. It was just over a week so he could do it. Ask her out on Saturday and go out, dinner, clubs, long drive back to her place, good-bye kiss at the door. His mind went off again leaving Rei to glare in exasperation at dazed eyes and expression.

"Tala!" No answer. Rei contemplated the merits of taking the number but decided he like his fingers where they were and didn't want to get eaten by the large and, he'd never admit to Tala, scary wolf that practically shared a mind with the redhead. His own pet, Driger, the tiger-patterned cat that also shared the apartment, was placidly sitting on said counter. With the big, scary, wolf just below at his master's feet.

"TALA!" That made whatever realm the redhead was in release him and send him back to Reality # 4532. Otherwise known as Earth, Beyblade Style. It was a nice, cozy reality. Though Tala was going to disagree. Especially in the other he was engaged in some…Icha Icha Paradise stuff…(yes, it leaked in through the portal from Reality #8754, Earth Naruto style) and in this reality he was faced with an angry male best friend.

"Yeah Rei?" He looked at his friend and room mate with a curious expression. What did he do in the past…certain amount of time…(he didn't know how long he'd been zoning) to annoy his friend but it had been something.

"You do remember that the chick who gave you that note is the one Hiwatari has his eye on, don't you?" He said to, hopefully, dissuade the redhead. But then again, he'd see that as a challenge.

"I remember. Do you realize how pissed he's going to be when she falls in love with me and I steal her away from him?" He smiled, sadistically. Rei's shoulders slumped. Well. There went that plan.

"You barely know the girl Tala. She could be unstable." His eyes flitted back to the bruised lip and then to the faintly purple wrists. He must have gotten them from her. There was no other explanation unless Tala had nearly been mugged but seeing as he had been in a daze yet not in the predatory mindset then it was her.

"I doubt that." He delivered back with oh so much scorn. "She's a fire, Rei. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. She flitted back between fire and darkness. It's beautiful." He was reverent-toned and foggy-eyed. Rei slid off the counter he had been leaning on.

"That's great Tala." He managed weakly. If he insulted her, he'd probably attack him. He shivered at the thought.

"How long should I wait before I call? Could I do a weekday thing or should I do a Saturday thing? I want to say Saturday but I want to see her before then. So? What do you think?"  
Rei just let his mouth hang open after the redhead finished. Tala, the womanizer, had just asked Rei, the neko-jin-homosexual, advice on how to date this girl. He began looking around for hidden cameras.

"So?" Obviously his friend expected an answer.

"Tala, do whatever you think is best. And leave me, my cat and all our inanimate objects out of it." He forced himself to smile instead of smirk and began to serve up the dinner that had been cooking while they waited.

"Then I think, Saturday. For the date-date. But she hangs out at Blitzkrieg. So we're gonna spend some time there tomorrow." He grinned at the raven haired neko-jin before accepting the plate being thrust at him. He grinned to himself too. This was a good plan. It wouldn't be like stalking her because he liked the club too. He just had to be sure that they didn't wander into Hiwatari accidentally.

He ate the rest of the time in silence, with his mind thinking about the night he just had. It was by far, the best night he'd ever spent at that tacky club. But they often played good music and the bartender didn't ask him his age at the counter. He had a young face but he was well above the drinking age by now.

-X-

Miriam looked at the mess on the floor of Kai's penthouse suite with humor and a raised brow. He just couldn't wait to be out of it could he? Bryan had brushed past her and was sitting in the living room with Dranzer and Kuro Suzaku eagerly wagging tails at his feet. Of Kai's whereabouts, they had no idea. But he was still in the building. If that could be any comfort.

"Phoenix?" She picked up the outfit and called out. Bryan rose an eyebrow at her. She reassured him with a nod. Kai wasn't going to be mad at them forever. Sooner he was over it the better. Chances were he was already over it but was nursing bruised pride. And they still had no idea how Tala had procured the elusive personal number of Kai Hiwatari.

There had been no answer as expected but Miriam had a clue. The scents of the ocean and almonds were wafting in from the bathroom area. So that lead her on a very amused hunt to Kai's bathroom and up to his tub where he was immersed in hot water, bubbles and had a wash cloth over his eyes. She grinned like a shark.

"Hey, Phoenix. Still sore with us?" She sank to her knees by the tub and poked at his cheek. The tattoos were vibrant against the stark white-ness that was the room. He raised a soapy arm, pulled away a corner of the washcloth and glared at her before returning to his passive position in the bathtub.

"No, Shark, I'm furious that you made me go through all that just for me to give out my number to someone not you or Bryan." He said in a bored tone from beneath his light-shield.

"Well, aren't we further proving my point? Enjoying your bubble-bath, Phoenix-chan?" Bryan leaned on the doorway letting in cold air.

"Fuck you, Falcon. And yes I am." He shot the Bird the bird and ignored the snort of laughter. "Why are you here again?"

"Just a bit curious. Tala looked like he got mugged, what did you do?" She waited but the blush she had been looking for didn't come to the surface. Frowning, she poked Kai in the cheek and was slightly surprised when he bypassed red and went straight to…some color that could remotely be related to a fire engine.

"Nothing." Came quickly after that. And the blush died away. "I didn't do anything."

"Right." Bryan stressed the word to the point of…the point that could be reached while stretching a word. "And we totally believe that."

"Well, then I guess you understand. I don't want to have to repeat myself." Miriam grinned as she poked him in the cheek again.

"Nope. But can you explain the blush then, Nix-Chan? Huh?" He slapped her hand away, sat up to pulled the cloth away from his face to properly carry on this conversation. He motioned for her to back away and she complied. He stood, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Momentary spasm. I think I'm getting sick." He shrugged and left the bathroom to walk the path to his bedroom. His phoenix tattoo rippled under the light making it appear to be moving. But the large bird that ran from its three tails around his hips to the wings across his back and up to his neck with a wild cry from the wicked beak was still.

"Like you've ever been sick." Bryan snorted. They followed him and sat comfortably on his bed as he pulled out clothes to wear. He slid a black tank top over his head before looking at them again.

"I'm not explaining myself. I'm already in deep and quite aware of it." He growled and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. He pulled them on and dropped the towel. "So no. You two are still on my bad side."

"Aw, Kai-kun, would you really hate us for forever?" Miriam said with fake tears and she watched him crumble. He sighed and shook his head. She grinned like a shark. Again. Beside her Bryan watched with sadistic amusement. Kai fell for that every time. It was a move more properly illustrated by it's name 'The Kill Strike'.

"Are we going out tomorrow? I think Whale's getting annoyed that you left him in charge of 'Krieg for so long. With Snake no less." Bryan said as he met Kai's eyes. They lit briefly in what they both noted was sadistic glee before nodding.

"We'll go. I bet he's killed a few of my clients by now." He frowned. "He wouldn't scare off my clients would he?"

"No Kai. Spencer wouldn't scare off your clients." It was a well used phrase. She had said it every time he had left the blond in control when he was called away.

He nodded again and looked up at the two of them. "I'm tired. Could you leave?"

Inwardly they were frustrated. Other than Kai's blush from earlier they had no clue what had happened. But Tala now had Kai's personal number and could contact their friend at any time. Did either of them care that this was his rival? Did either of them consider the consequences of dealing with a heterosexual redhead trying to get together with a cross-dressed bluenette? Hell No!

If anything, it would make the entire thing one big, hilarious and embarrassing experience. For the both of them.

"Hope you had fun tonight Kai." Miriam waved as she led Bryan out of the apartment. He glared at them until they left his line of sight. Then he sighed.

"Yeah. I had fun." He muttered before turning off the lights and collapsing on his bed. He was exhausted, agitated and depressed. This sucked.

That was not Tala's way of thinking as he went to bed himself. He personally thought some god had granted him some over-due favor. But then looking back at his past week, he knew he hadn't done anything to deserve it. But wasn't losing the love of your life at the tender age of seven to the hands of the devil punishment enough to deserve happiness now? Yeah. He saw it that way.


	4. Day at the Mall

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

Depending on your point of view, Sunday could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Depending on how much you treasured living, arriving at dawn with a very pissed off Kai in tow at the doorstep of the most hated place in existence if you were anyone but Miriam would have guaranteed that your genes were permanently removed from the gene pool.

She shoved Kai into the mall before practically dragging him into one of the most despised stores. He hated Miriam when she drug him in here.

"Alright Kai, I'm not letting you put this off anymore. If you don't get it done today, then I am breaking off all relations with you. Now, if you don't let her do her job, then I will castrate you, drag you back and let her do it anyway." She glared at her best friend as he sent her one that would have made her skin crawl if he didn't hand them out every thirty minutes.

The stylist was anxiously shifting from side to side. Kai glared until Miriam gave him a pleading look and he found himself submitting to her will. So he was forced to let the stylist cut his wild hair into a semblance of normalcy. In other words, she cut dead ends and made the spikes more shaped by cutting away the excess. He hated having someone, anyone touch his hair.

And by the woman's quaking hands that started quaking anytime she wasn't touching his hair, she hated having him as a customer just as much. He mentally shrugged. Kai was too aware that he was in public to make a scene but settled with a promising look of retribution to his female companion.

"It's going to take days before this washes out." He snarled lightly as he eyed the black that shrouded his natural hair color. "I hate this color."

She briefly looked over his entire outfit, noting that each and every article of clothing and every accessory was solid black. "Right."

His eyes flashed. "You know what I mean. It makes me look emo." He frowned/pouted and continued to death glare Miriam with use of the mirror before him.

"Aw, Nix-kun, you're so cute." She poked his tattooed cheek with a blue-tinted fingernail. It was quickly drawn back when he growled. She put on a look of mock-hurt and saw him melt. She grinned. He was so easy.

"I hate you, Miriam." He dully stated as the woman pulled off the cloak-y thing and let him out of the chair. She cowered under his glare but he ignored her in favor of striding to the counter to pay and leave.

"Love you too, Phoenix-kun." She linked her arm in his as she steered him out of the store and deeper into the clutches of Hell. He could see the fan-girl mobs forming. Oh. Sweet. God! Save me! But apparently, everything was against him because Miriam refused to let him go.

"Why are we still here? I can stay here in a place like this. Look. The hounds of hell are coming to claim us and drag us deep into their monstrous clutches." Miriam outwardly raised a brow at his melodramatic behavior but inwardly she was shocked and happy. It had been ages since he acted this way. Before he went all jaded on them.

"Stop over-reacting. It'll only take a second. I've got an errand. And I need you specifically." She ignored the doom-and-gloom look spread over his entire being. He was scowling but she read the pout between the lines.

"Why me? Why not Bryan?" A few fan-girls, she noted, swooned at the pout he was currently sporting. She grinned sincerely at him before sending all those females a dangerous look. Like a lioness protecting her cub. They shivered before turning away reluctantly.

"I need you. Bryan wouldn't work." Besides, it's not him I'm trying to get into drag, now is it? A plan had been formulated between her and Bryan, after comparing Tala's disheveled appearance and Kai's indescribable blush, they were certain something had happened. They even had a few guesses. Add the fact that Tala had his personal number and it all equaled that Kai and Tala had done something. And it had to be something dirty. Because, she figured, they were both like that.

He scowled and looked over her suspiciously. He did not like where this was going. He'd had a bad feeling since yesterday. After the out of the blue request to be a drag-queen, he wasn't quite so sure what went on in the heads of his friends. And Miriam was scary on normal days.

She pulled him into a store situated far back out of the way, though he could not guess why. Everything inside was priced from moderate to freakishly expensive, all was excellent quality, and nothing was out of fashion. No, he does not keep up with trends, he just simply is aware of what's considered fashionable. He couldn't ever allow himself to appear unfashionable without being scruffy.

Back to the store. She went right up to the counter and smiled at the clerk behind it. The brunette female grinned before he felt a chill air run down his back. This wasn't good…And then the store gate closed.

And he was stuck. Inside a definite girly store. With a bunch of psychos. Shit.

"Miriam." His eyebrow twitched and his fists clenched. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why, nothing, Phoenix-kun. We're here for purely sentimental reasons."

"How's that?" Maybe if he glared hard enough she'd burst into flames.

"This is where I bought that last outfit." Or not. She grinned sadistically and his shoulders slumped. If this was going where he prayed it wasn't… "We're going to need your exact sizes." It went where he prayed it didn't.

"No. Way. In. Hell." He made his way to the gate, intent on opening it in any way necessary when two guys, a blond and a two-toned, red and black, were in front of him. He was tempted to try and take them anyway but then revised his actions. They wouldn't let him out of here regardless of what he did.

"Now, Kai. All we're going to do is get your sizes, put you in a few outfits, and then we'll let you go." Miriam pulled him back to the brunette at the counter who was smiling still.

"Why are you doing this in the first place? What happened yesterday was a complete one-time thing. I'm not going out looking like that ever again."

"Of course not. We'll get you in something more suited for later." She said with a smile as though she wasn't challenging his masculinity. He knew he could be girly in the looks with the help of make-up and concealment but that didn't mean he liked it. He was the dominate in each and every relationship he'd ever be in. He was a testosterone volcano! The epitome of masculinity! A god among mortals!

"I'm not going out looking like a chick ever again!" He put his foot down! Right on the slippery waxed floor and landed on his masculine butt. Miriam loomed over him with a satisfied grin.

"Now, now. If you never went out like that again, how are you going to convince Tala you're not a girl but a guy and make him realize that's he's totally in love with you?" Kai blushed, glared and growled all at the same time from his moody spot on the floor. She glanced around, noting the amused looks on the guys' faces and Hilary's pleased expression. She let her grin turn brighter as she realized Kai was completely stuck and pissed about it.

"Don't worry, Kai-san, I'm just going to get measurements and help Miriam with the choices. And our security cameras are off." Hilary assured him with a sincere smile and light in her ruby-brown eyes.

"I hate you all." He muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest and scowled darker. "And I don't like Tala."

"Sure. Right .Completely believe you. Now, if you really don't like him, then could you tell me what exactly you did last night with him? If you really don't like him and all." Miriam teased, smirking as Kai blushed again and scowled darker.

"I'm not saying. None of your business."

"But you'd like to do it again, wouldn't you?" She guessed warily. She wasn't sure and for all she knew Tala had been out-of-bounds and Kai had hit him or something. But it didn't appear so because he didn't answer. "Well, the only way you're going to be able to get him is to do this. You have to snare him before you finally reveal your true self!" A wall of fire blazed behind her in her passionate belief.

"Wrong. He'll fall in love with the girl me. And I'm not switching genders just to keep him." He muttered, squirming under her scrutiny. He had a point but she had the counter-argument already planned.

"Ah, ah. You're forgetting. You take his classes as a guy. Flirt more and cut back on flirting with the girls. Then the stage will be set. He'll be stuck between loving you as both a girl and a guy and when you confess your secret, he'll fall in love with you completely!"

He sweat-dropped. Miriam…was scary. He felt a bit of pity for himself and Tala. Poor, unsuspecting Tala. He had no clue.

"You're forgetting one small detail in that great flawless plan. He hates me, Miriam. Arch-rivals and all that." He un-crossed his arms briefly to wave a hand vaguely before re-crossing them. She made a dismissive sound.

"That just adds to the drama. Rival destined to fall in love. What could be more romantic?"

"I pity any guy who ends up with you." He muttered darkly. Then a sharp slap to the head made him retract the statement.

"Off the floor. We need you sizes, Phoenix-kun." She motioned him towards the dressing rooms and made the two guys guard the door. They sent amused and pitying looks to his back, he knew they did, and nodded before taking their places at the door.

-X-

"Get off your ass, Tala! Get moving." The violent shove to his back sent him sprawling out of the store, still holding the bags for dear life.

"Damn it!" He swore a little more colorfully as he picked his butt off the floor. He glared at his abuser and scowled as she grinned brightly, flashing fang.

"I told you to get moving." She said innocently, a pleased grin crossing her face.

"Bite me, Mariah. I friggin hate you." He growled and adjusted the shopping bags she was making him carry. She waved an unconcerned hand after him as she walked down to another store. She grinned as he tailed her inside.

"Aw, Tala-kun, you love me. Otherwise, why else would you be here with me?"

"I owed you a favor."

"And…"

"And I need your help." He ended with a sigh. She nodded and started ruffling through the clothing racks in search of the perfect outfit. She pulled out a blue t-shirt that read 'Don't Make Me Striptease'. She smirked and draped it over an arm; it was perfect for who she had in mind.

"Now. Tell me again. What did she say her name was?"

"Ice Daimonov."

"Look, you didn't start drooling this time."

"Bite me, Mariah." He ignored the look she shot at him.

"Don't talk to me that way. I said I would help you and I will but if you keep up with that attitude then forget it." She paid at the counter and handed him the bag. "You want my fashion sense in picking an outfit. I never offered my help."

"Fine. But seriously Mariah, is this necessary?" He looked down at the bags in his hands and then up to her amber eyes.

"This is the price you have to pay if you want me to pick you out some good outfits for your dates with this Ice chick." She frowned and stopped. She could tell the store down at the end of the walkway was open but they had their gate down. "Take the bags out to the car and meet me at this store here." She pointed to the store on her left. "Unless you want to carry them and whatever you buy."

"No, no, I'll take them to the car." He began walking away and she waited until he disappeared. Whatever was going on here, it was a female problem and not for a male to understand.

"Hilary? Are you there?" She gripped the gate and tried to lift it but it was locked down. Odd for the brunette. "Hilary?"

"Mariah!" In a flash, a bluenette was at the gate and flanked by Ozuma and Dunga. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Tala shop. What are you doing here? Where's Hilary? Why is the gate closed?" She waited until Miriam was close enough so she wouldn't have to yell.

"Just a second, you're here with Tala? Where is he?"

"I sent him to put my bags in the car and he's gonna meet me at 'Black Seduction' in a few minutes. Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Yeah, just a second." She ordered the two to unlock and lift the gate and the pinkette slipped in. They lowered and locked it the minute she was clear. "You can not tell anyone about this, understand?"

"Okay. What's with all the secrecy?" She looked up at the slightly taller female ad placed a hand n her hip. Emerald green eyes flashed in amusement before she was drug back to the changing rooms.

"Swear you won't tell anyone what you're about to see." Miriam blocked her view and her face was serous.

"I swear." She placed a hand on her heart to show sincerity. Then Miriam pulled her further down into the store.

"Okay. Here's why the store's on lock-down and you can't tell Tala." She placed Mariah at the bench outside the changing booths and went into one of the stalls. Even with her neko-jin senses, she couldn't hear what was being said until Miriam pulled a girl from inside.

The outfit she had on was incredibly beautiful. Dark blue chased with silver and shimmered like midnight. The top had long sleeves that hid her hands and the neck was high. The pants she was wearing were loose and darker and appeared to be softer than anything. Black boots made her three full inches taller than Miriam and her black hair was untamed.

"Mariah, meet Ice Daimonov." And the neko-jin's mouth dropped open. She could see why Tala had been drooling. "But wait, there's more to come."

"Stop! I'm not going to do this! Not in front of her, please, Miriam!" But the girl's protests were ignored and Miriam started to pull at the top. It slid of easy enough and the girl spun on her heel quickly. But presented to the pinkette's eyes was a tattoo she had only ever seen once in her life. A majestic phoenix screamed victory on the pale skin.

"Holy shit." She muttered before the 'girl' turned to glare at her. 'She' had rubbed the concealer off her face and the shark-fins were almost black against his face. Blazing red eyes burned into hers but she was too shocked to be intimidated.

"Exactly." Miriam patted his back and handed back the top. He vanished into the changing rooms with a nasty growl. "He's not really happy about this though."

"That was Kai? Like really him? I'm not going crazy?" She sank into the bench, her eyes wide and stunned. Kai…looked amazing as a girl. Almost better than he looked as a guy. No wonder he was so angry.

"Yep. And guess what? He's got the hots for Tala-kun, who's got the hots for Ice-chan, who's really Kai-kun!" Miriam clapped her hands together with a huge grin. "Isn't it great?"

"How…When did…" She couldn't seem to be able to finish her sentences…Poor girl.

"Last night, Kai owed me and Bryan a favor. What we had planned was to make some money and hopefully find someone that Kai would tolerate enough to hand over his number to. He's been more recluse lately so we thought a new friend would be perfect. Somehow, Tala ended up being the one with the number and I know something went on between the two of them. So, I'm helping them out. He thinks Kai's a girl so we're gonna make him fall for the girl Kai, Ice, and the boy Kai. It's perfect!"

"Miriam. Are you sure that's going to work? Tala kinda hates Kai." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm sure. Nothing is better than two rivals falling in love!" Another wall of flames erupted behind her and she placed both hands on her hips. "Besides, we'll be there all the way to manipulate everything. Because you're gonna help me, aren't you?"

Mariah looked into the deep emerald eyes of her friend and nodded. Besides, it wasn't like she wasn't going to. Tala had the potential seeing as he was so passionate in hating, they could easily change that into love. The redhead was nothing if not volatile.

"He's going out tonight to Blitzkrieg. He's hoping to see her there. I think we can accommodate them, don't you?" Mariah said as the catty smile graced her lips. Her eyes flitted back to the dressing rooms. "But that outfit won't do. Maybe for a date but not for a club. Especially not Blitzkrieg."

Miriam shook her head. "I didn't think so. But I can't convince him into anything better. Every time I do, he calls it slutty and asks if I think he's a whore." She grimaced at the scenes that replayed in her mind.

"It's not slutty if you wear it right. Then it's sexual. Try to tell him that. I can't stay long. Tala will be back and wonder where I am. And I promised to help him find an outfit."

Miriam's eyes glittered. "That's perfect. You are headed to 'Black Seduction', right?" At the other's nod, she continued. "Try to find him something along the lines of leather. Lots of black. And try to get him to stay out of orange. Try to add in a little red. I've got an idea."

Mariah smirked and shook her hand when offered. "So. Looks like we've got a couple of things to do, right, partner?"

Miriam grinned with an equally dangerous smile. "Appears to be so."

Mariah offered her goodbyes to Hilary, Ozuma and Dunga as she left the store, with the plan already forming in her mind. She waved as she spotted Tala fidgeting in front of the store. She grinned at him and pulled him inside. Oh, the things she was going to put him into…

Miriam waited patiently for Kai to get out of the dressing room so she could give him the new outfit. She looked back down at it. Any guy who saw him in this would have a hard time containing themselves. She grinned evilly. It was perfect, especially for Blitzkrieg. Where the clients could use the upper floor for a quick lay. Yeah…Kai ran a classy place.

"Come on, Kai. You can't avoid this forever."

"I still can't believe you showed Mariah. I can't friggin believe you." came the snarled reply. She shrugged.

"You'll get over it. Besides, she's gonna help. Aren't you lucky?"

"Fuck you." She only grinned brighter.

"Get your butt out here, Phoenix-kun, I got a new one for you." He did come out, grudgingly and held out a hand for the new outfit. She gave it to him with a sweet smile and tilted her head when he didn't even try and reject it. Maybe he was finally accepting his position was her personal doll.

It was a bit of a stretch. Definitely less material than all the previous outfits. But…She shrugged. If it got him what he wanted, did he really care what he had to do? Nope, she didn't think so.

He glared at himself in the mirror provided in the changing stall. When, exactly, did he stoop this low? What happened to pride? To masculinity? To avoiding humiliation? Trashed. And for what? A GUY! A guy, by the way, who HATED him. And he was willing to give this a try. His shoulders slumped. Yeah…he was an idiot. But he was an intrigued idiot. And who knew, maybe seducing his rival would be a fun way to pass the time?

He sorted out the outfit Miriam handed to him and groaned deep in his throat. There was no way he was going to live this one down. He slid one half of the vest-y thing on before snapping the belt closed and then shouldering the other half on. It now gave the impression of a chest while hiding the fact that he had none. Buckles were clasped up to his neck and twisted around his shoulders and arms. The jeans were much the same. Instead of a middle zipper, it had three silver buckles on the left side and cleverly placed gaps with more buckles that constantly flashed skin.

Boots with silver buckles completed it and added two more inches to his nearly six one height. He scowled and then remembered that the heels Miriam had forced him into were much worse than this so he dealt with it. What else could he do really?

Her eyes lit when he came out. He looked good. Yummy good. Even she was tempted. But alas, this is not her story. So she pulled out the concealer and covered the tattoos. A flick of the wrist and she was finished. Mission: Completed. This was what he was wearing tonight. She gave Hilary a high-five and picked up all the outfits she had accepted. Kai was left to stare hopelessly at their retreating backs before changing back into what he had walked into the store wearing.

-X-

"There is no way I'm wearing any of that." He glared at the outfit in her hands. It was all leather. And all black. He hated how pale and sickly all black made him.

"But, Tala! It's perfect! You can't tell me that this wouldn't look good on you." She scowled at his scoffing attitude. "It's not like I'm asking a whole lot here. Just try it on."

"No Mariah! Look, all black makes me look too pale. And leather's always been too uncomfortable." He reached past her and lifted the sleeve of another outfit. It had an orange stripe up the front. "Can't I try this?"

"No orange." She put the outfit in her hands back and looked around. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to another rack. "Look, it's red and black. Would you wear this?"

He studied it quickly. It didn't look bad. Still, it was all leather and he hated how tightly that material clung to him. He really wanted to say no. He really did. But…Mariah would never make him try anything that would make him look like an idiot. Since she was insisting on leather, well, maybe leather wouldn't be so bad.

He nodded sharply and pulled it away to try it on. She grinned at his retreating back. Miriam wanted leather so she would make the wolf wear leather. Besides, she smirked in thought, he had the perfect body for tight fitting leather. When he came out, she nodded and let him stare at himself in the mirror. She could hear a few of the female customers in the store make little gasps and comment on him. But he was oblivious to it all. He was still staring at disbelief at the mirror. Narcissist, she thought with a happy grin. Outfit, decided. Hair, she'd already decided on the perfect fix. Attitude, he already had that. One night of pure hell in an erotic and undeniably high-society club, guaranteed.


	5. Blitzkrieg

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

To an outsider, Kai Hiwatari was the model that every college student should be. He excelled all his classes. He was courteous and kind to his fellow students. He was always prepared to assist both faculty and student body. Females (and males) adored him. Teachers loved him. He was their star student with no doubt.

To his friends, it was an act. He was a crafty, sly liar. He had the school wired with sweet words. People would bend over backwards when he asked for anything. He abused this power tactfully. He was a forever-bachelor who wasn't satisfied with a single soul. He dealt rejections harshly and brutally and very often. He was the owner of a swanky club that ruled the night scene.

To the two who knew him best, he was a sufferer. They alone knew of the abused childhood. They alone knew why he wore the red eyes with pride and never dyed his hair. They alone knew what the tattoos on his back and face meant. They alone could see the scars on his body from past abuse, both self-induced and induced by the outside. He was a dying star to those two and they were desperate to save him.

That was what brought open the idea of cross-dressing the bluenette. Over a few bottles of expensive and potent alcohol, they formed the idea of getting someone interested in him who he could stand enough to give his number to. A new friend, someone who didn't know his past and could be a friend on the outside.

At first, it had seemed stupid. Anyone Kai could stand would never be interested in him enough when they learned the truth to ever want to help but that was before they knew who had won the mock-bet.

Tala was perfect. They knew he had a tough childhood. That was partially why he hated Kai, because it seemed to the outside that Kai had everything handed to him by the grandfather. His grandfather's will, actually. But that was alright. He'd learn that Kai paid for all of that with blood and sweat. Tala hated Kai for what he'd do to the females and males he rejected. Brooklyn was a big decider in this, Brooklyn and Mariah really but once the truth was out on those two, that would be eased.

The other reasons they didn't really know but hoped that it could be easily rectified and changed from rivalry and hatred to competition and friendship at the least. A relationship at the best. It was a precarious plan even with all the outside persuasions because they could never control the interactions between the two.

-X-

"Why am I going with you again? I'd be left to my own devices in that place and you know I hate it there. With all the people prejudiced in this city against me, you'd think my own best friend wouldn't sell me down the river." Rei complained for the hundredth time as they neared the club at dusk. Tala growled and responded with a hint more animosity than previously.

"Because if you're not there, what's to stop me from making a complete ass of myself? Or running by Hiwatari and screwing up my chances? Or needing driven home because she's not here and I've ended up drinking myself into a alcohol-induced coma?"

Rei sweat-dropped. Tala…was a real idiot. Of course he couldn't come out and say, "Because, Rei, I need you to make sure I live through tonight and with your awesome and super-cool cat-like abilities, you would surely find this an easy job." Rei snorted. Like Tala'd ever say that.

"Whatever. But if some creep even starts on the cat jokes, I'm leaving understand? I'm not putting my life on the line so you can score with some Ice-chick." Rei frowned at his reflection in the window before shooting a glance at Tala.

The redhead was really trying tonight. He'd even had the devil horns modified, by Mariah, to look a bit scarier. They were sharper and decidedly more distinct. He was also wearing leather, which Rei knew that he hated to wear. He must have it bad for the girl to go to such lengths on a chance meeting.

Shaking his head at his friend's idiocy, he watched the buildings flash by before the long line and the night club in question rolled up. Tala parked around back at the VIP parking lot and sauntered up to the doors with his gold-eyed friend in tow. He nodded a greeting to the hulking figures of Goki and Steve before entering the little piece of heaven. At least, to his wolf-like soul.

Blue lights lit the way down the hall and into the huge arena that was the dance floor. Skating the strobing techno-floor and adjusting his eyes to the sudden lights and loud music, he led Rei off to the wall to scout out the area.

Glass and metal stairs led up to the VIP lounge and the small dance floor beside the DJ island. More stairs on the other side had a black door at the top and the club logo smeared across it in day-glo green paint. That led to the self-proclaimed "Pleasure Suites" which were nothing more than a few rooms with spare cots that the workers used in the event that they were required to bunk at the club. It was a well-accepted fact that that wasn't the only use of the rooms. Or the administrative office at the back for use only of the owner, or so the rumors go.

The bar lined the entire wall next to them and at the corner opposite them were a few booths and tables. But between all these people and flashing lights, he couldn't see anyone who even remotely looked like the person he was searching for.

He led Rei to the bar with a muted sigh and they sat down on the bar stools, signaling one of the bartenders over as they did. The pixie-like soft-toned pinkette grinned at them and immediately passed them their favorite drinks. Mathilda wore the standard club uniform, a black button-up t-shirt with the logo stitched on the shoulder and a pair of black slacks. Her hair was mostly muffled under a ball cap sporting the same logo.

"Hey guys! About time you showed up here! I haven't seen you in weeks! You never come here on my shifts anymore!" She pouted for a moment before grinning again. "So, seriously, what's been going on?"

"Blame it all on the dumbass here." Rei pointed at Tala and nudged him in the shoulder. "He can't seem to keep his mind on school and he's had me tutor him every weekend!"

"Well, damn Tala. You suck." She stuck out her tongue and grinned cutely. "You better pick it up, wolf-boy. Girls won't date you if you flunk out of college at this stage in the game."

He opened his mouth to say something but Rei cut him off. "Actually, that's why we're here. Red here's got his eye on some Ice chick, same as your employer."

"Huh? Ice chick? First I heard of her. Personally, I've been worried. He's not being very…"She cut herself off quickly though. "Ah, nothing! Like you guys care anyways. Hating him and all.."

Rei looked at her blushing figure suspiciously and turned to question Tala but the redhead was already scanning the crowd again, apparently uninterested in the conversation.

"Drink up! I've got work to do!" She flitted off before he could question her again.

"Damn." He muttered as he realized she wasn't going to come back and another bartender came up to refill their glasses. He exchanged greetings with the dreadlock-haired bartender known as Aaron.

Tala caught sight of blue hair going up the stairs toward the VIP rooms and recognized Miriam. Another figure walked up with her but it wasn't shaped right to be the girl he'd met last night. It looked like Spencer actually. And it was confirmed when the tall and thick-framed male was assaulted by a small, indigo-haired male. Ian.

He shook his head. Hiwatari's gang in full tilt. He grimaced. That probably meant that Hiwatari himself was lurking up in the lounge or in one of the booths, charming some significant other and deserting the beautiful woman he'd met last night. Or perhaps already with her. And they were both happily forgetting about him in their love and would rub it in his face when they married and produced little Hiwatari heirs.

Doom and gloom settled over him so rapidly that it took Rei a second to realize that something was wrong. Seeing him hanging his head in a defeated way made him double-take.

"Tala? What the hell is wrong with you? Can't find her?" And his head dropped further. He mumbled something about 'little Hiwatari heirs' and the black cloud darkened. Rei sniffed Tala's glass, hoping that maybe someone had drugged his friend unknowingly. No such luck.

"Tala, man, you need to get a grip. She's not here yet and could walk in any moment. Do you want her first image of you to be when you look like a depressed puppy sitting at a bar?"

Tala shook his head and, in a flash, had the apathetic 'cool' mask on, watching the dancing crowd. Yes, Tala really is that easy to convince. Yes, it is rather sad.

-X-

"Damn. No offense, Phoenix, but you look sexy." Ian said in stun as both he and Spencer came to a stop in the doorway. 'She' flipped them off before studiously taking a long drink from the vodka bottle in her hand. It didn't even look like the ice-prince they knew. In fact, he looked remotely like the picture that Miriam modified on her computer to show them what a female Kai looked like in high school computers. Spencer made a mental note to congratulate Miriam on her success. She had one of the scariest guys in the world wrapped around her finger.

"Hey, Ice-baby, guess who I spotted at the bar…" Miriam purred as she draped her arms around 'her' shoulders and made a few who were within sight of the couple sport some rather noticeable nosebleeds. "Loverboy's at the bar and he's looking for some company." She murmured into 'her' ear. She was rewarded with a violent nudge off 'her' shoulders and the offer to die in a fire. Which he was completely serious about.

"Listen here, Nix-Chan, if you don't go down there this will have been for nothing. And you'll have dressed in drag for no reason which is worse than dressing in drag for the purpose of seducing someone. Now get going!" She kicked 'her' shin, ignored the stream of curses and watched with a pleased expression as 'she' descended the stairs.

-X-

This was a bad idea. It didn't even matter that he was in women's clothing at this point. It was a bad idea. No scratch that. It was the worst idea in history. He should have picked any other place than Blitzkrieg. Any other place. Somewhere where the leers he received as he walked down the steps couldn't be acted on as straight-forwardly as his clients were prone to.

He could feel the gazes on him. It was like walking down death row. Or the aisle. Or off the plank on a pirate ship. Just not as dramatic or terrifying. It was rather anti-climatic when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. But the real task began when he had to wade through the crowd to get to the bar.

What the hell was he thinking when he decided to put the dance floor right there? He should have seen the problems with this. He was firmly sympathetic with Miriam over her troubles when he felt some guy discreetly grope his ass. 'She' stalked away and left him with a bloody nose and wobbly stance. Taught him a lesson. Now. Onward to the bar and the sexy redhead who would freak when the ruse was over. Oh well.

-X-

"Hey. It's my favorite redhead. How's it going Tala?" She whispered into his ear. She grinned when he literally jumped out of the seat and whirled on her. His stunned expression made her grin even more.

"Ice!" He exclaimed rather stupidly. She shook her head.

"Yes, yes. So, how's it been?"

He still couldn't seem to string anymore than a few words together. Certainly not Mr. Suave. But he looked cute. Sexy even. She half-lidded her eyes and smirked. He looked yum. Maybe this was worth all this crap.

"I'm just rather surprised that you're here. I didn't think I'd see you tonight." He said truthfully. He'd hoped and dreamed but hadn't actually put any merit in the plan. She really was sitting in the bar stool, decked out in black and chased with silver buckles and piping, drinking a bottle of something slowly. And the smirk on her face and obvious amusement was real too.

"Why not? I frequent this place often enough. Just didn't expect to see you so soon." She tilted her head slightly as if realizing something. In a flash, supreme irritation showed but was banished away. She shook her head again and looked back at him with silver eyes.

Contacts again. "Look like fate wants us to meet anyway." He shrugged and glanced to introduce Rei properly but the neko-jin was gone. He briefly scanned the crowd, hoping to see him lost out there but it wasn't meant to be.

"Fate. Right." More like Miriam. Conniving wench. There just was something abnormal about how controlling and psychic the blue-haired female could be.

"Maybe. Or it's just a coincidence. Either way, we're both here now and I want a dance." He offered her and hand to take and waited patiently, with a patented devil-smirk, to lead her out. She eyed it warily before setting down her drink and gingerly taking his hand, like it would bite or something.

But, he inwardly celebrated, she did take it without an argument. Progress!

Some weird techno-pop song started and the lights seemed blinding but it all took second place. He was here finally with his dream girl and they were partying it up just like he'd planned. She let him lead, he could tell that. But he insisted and she had grudgingly took over. It was surreal in a way.

He leaned close and down a touch so he could talk right to her without yelling. "Why are you still wearing contacts? I like your real eye-color."

She tensed slightly but made him focus on the rhythm for a moment. Then she leaned back up to talk back. "I like these better for now. It's best if I wear them. People already think I'm beautiful. I don't need more attention."

He'd noticed. Both the envious and lusty glances from both genders. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that thought she was his fantasy come to life. He slid arms around her waist and held her possessively while glaring hard at a few guys. She was his tonight. Whether she liked it or not. And based off that deep quiet laugh that vibrated into his throat, she didn't seem to mind.

He was barely able to contain that persistent nagging impulse to hold lower than her waist. It wouldn't have even held him back normally. He had no qualms groping any other girl he had dated in the past, but this girl was a bit different.

She moved with him easier than anyone he'd ever danced with, knowing how to accommodate their heights and steps to avoid any mishap. She wasn't wearing anything overly flashy but it was like she was wearing nothing. Each flash of pale skin, each brief brush against his leg, arm or neck made her less average and himself less coherent.

They made a section on the dance floor their own, pushing away reaching hands and warning off potential gropers.

It was hypnotic. The flashing lights, the pounding music. Every sense was amplified. Especially his sense of touch. She leisurely laid one arm on his shoulder, loosely holding his neck, letting him hold her waist. Her other hand was free at her side. He made the mistake of looking up and getting snared by her eyes. They were glinting silver and whatever color strobe light that hit them.

He pulled her closer, watching her eyes half-mast before shutting and ending the spell. Her fingers tightened at the back of his neck and gently pulled the hair. He made her sway and twist more. She complied, taking her hand up to join the other and gave his hair a harder tug. His throat further exposed, she leaned in close and exhaled softly. He shivered and began a harder sway, closer to an actual grind and yet not.

She smirked up at him and let her eyes trace the pale throat and strong lines. It would be hard to pass Tala off in the get up she was sporting because his bone structure just didn't soften that way. She felt a pure spike of indignant jealousy but it passed when she realized that Tala was tracing her hip with his hand lightly. She leisurely blew a breath onto his throat. Maybe it was a perk being on the other side of things.

Kai was a natural at seducing women. They were really too easy. But that wasn't saying that guys were any harder. So when he felt another shiver pass through Tala, he allowed a confident smirk to pass. Tala had probably planned a slow seduction that started off with light dancing and drinks with a few exchanged kisses before leaving.

Well, he was going to be in for a bit of a surprise, then, wasn't he? There was a pleasing quality to seducing this guy into a steamy make-out. Especially if he responded like he was now.

She slid her hands down the sides of his neck, trailing them down to his hands and leaning back. She threads their fingers together, making him grip tightly when she brushed her hip against his. And if the sudden darkening in those ice blue eyes was any indication, she was doing her job well. She began walking backwards a bit to get her point across and had to smirk when he immediately took the lead.

-X-

Miriam watched the couple, a gleam in her eyes speaking more than words would ever say. It was either an insult to the Hiwatari's masculinity that he could play such a beautiful women or a credit to her position as a coach.

"Well, Kai's moving along well isn't he?" She looked to the side, catching Bryan's eye. He smirked in a manner they learned from Kai. She watched his eyes drift off to northern corner of the bar. "Lover boy shouldn't have brought that kitten here. Spencer! We've got Slinks." No one even remembered what the word even stood for anymore. But the person it described was out in their bar tonight. In masses, apparently.

"Damn it." Spencer muttered, scowling at Kai leading the redhead away from public view and through the doors. It didn't take much thinking to figure out where they were going. "That bastard's going to owe us one for this."

Miriam nodded, handed off her drink and led the two boys down the steps and to the group of people hanging leeringly close to the neko-jin friend of Tala.

-X-

Neko-jins weren't exactly the social elite. Being one in this town put you just above foreigners on the social ladder and well below high-class citizens. Rei, Mariah and his three other friends made up this neighborhood's neko-jin population. It was often both hard and easy to forget this.

"C'mon, kitty-boy, all I want is a talk outside. Just me and my friends, you can't say no to that." The guy was all but in his lap. His breath stank like putrid liquor, his expression signaled the opposite of whatever clean intentions he was trying to pass off, and he had no fashion sense. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere with this guy and his similarly dressed friends. Go figure that Tala would be off playing Tom Cat with some chick while his best friend was about to be gang-beat by the oddly named Slinks sitting beside him.

"I think I can. It goes like this. No thank you." He tried to find an opening in the surrounding crowd but so far no luck. The constantly strobing lights were giving him a slight headache. As well as the putrid alcohol fumes that the guy blew into his face abruptly.

"Trying to be a smartass? You dumb cat, you're going with us like it or not. I'm gonna show you exactly where your place is." He slurred angrily and threateningly into his face. "You're noting but an animal. Laws don't apply."

The guy was in front of him, instead of beside and gripping his writ so hard he hissed a breath through clenched teeth. Friggin intolerant bastards. He wrenched his hand away violently and pushed out of his chair and into the crowd. He heard the drunken pursuit behind him, mockingly calling him like they would call a house cat. It was sickening.

Forget Tala's plans. He said he was leaving at the first cat joke. And damn it, he was leaving. In the SUV. Tala could walk home. The bastard deserved it. He shoved a few people out of his way and ran down the blue-lit hall. Never noticing his shadow as he pulled out his phone and dialed Tala's number so the loser wouldn't freak when he saw neither Rei nor his ride.

He was soooo getting back at the wolf for this.

-X-

They were in one of the co-ed bathrooms at the back of the club. She was finally ready to let him lead after the first initial make-out session. It was a major turn-on to let her have control, really, really, hot.

She tasted the same. Like something molten. Consumingly volcanic. Her tongue brushing against his, her canines nipping at his lips. Her hands were lost in the devil horns, relaxing and tensing with each renewed kiss. Her chest was pressed into his as she was backed slowly into the wall space by the hand towel dispenser. She pulled away to kiss down his throat and gasp slightly when she felt her back hit the wall.

He caught a brief look of himself and her out of the corner of his eye in the mirror. His hair was a mess and hers wasn't much better. The expression on her face was worth seeing though. Her eyes were dark silver in the light, and he could just make out the dark red undercoating. Her brows were drawn together in a pleased frown. Ivory teeth biting skin hidden by the black leather collar pushed back and wrinkled.

He let a hand move from her sides to pull aside her collar and gently bite her pale white skin. He could faintly hear her sharp gasp and the lithe body begin to pull away. He lapped her skin and she relaxed, murmuring into his neck. He faintly heard, "Not there.", but nothing else. He moved further up the white column to mouth the skin just under her ear. She responded by tracing his jaw with her own mouth.

Her scent was heady, strong and intoxicating. Her body fit back against him and she began relaxing. She was becoming pliant under his hands, one holding her collar back and moving in a faint circle at the end of her shoulder and the other holding her hip. The smell was even stronger at her hairline. Black pieces fell into his way as she moved further and he buried his nose in the strands. It smelt like the ocean. Or at least reminded him of one. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the roots. They looked colored.

His hand released her collar to move to her hair. It felt just as silky and soft as the waves but it still looked like the black was faked. He ran them through a few times and felt her lean into his touch.

His eyes slid into the side to find hers staring at him. Her lips were faintly swollen and the tips of her canines bit into the pink flesh. She stared at him warmly, unlike their first meeting. The silver was beautiful but wrong in a way. He wanted to see her eyes red again. He pulled back and cupped her face in his palms, thumbs brushing under her eyes.

"Can you take them out for me?" He whispered. His own eyes were dark and she found herself nodding under his hands. Long and thin fingers traced his first and then continued to remove the silver-sheened contacts.

They both froze as Tala's pocket began singing "The Bad Touch". It was, needless to say, rather a strong mood killer.


	6. Taking It Seriously

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

She laughed huskily and continued to pull the contacts out as he fumbled in his pockets for his phone. He glared at the caller ID and gave her an apologetic shrug as he pulled away and she went to the sink and began running water to give him some privacy.

He didn't trust himself to say anything smart and quippy so he flipped open his phone and whispered harshly into it, "What the hell do you want, Rei?"

"I'm taking the car. Sorry about interrupting but I didn't want you to spaz when you find it gone. Have a fun time, asshole."

That was Rei. Smart, rude and angry. Like a bristled cat.

"Rei, what the hell? Why are you leaving?"

"Maybe because I was just harassed out at the bar? Maybe because I didn't want to give up the apartment for the night so you could get laid? Maybe I've had enough of following you around and getting into trouble while you remain oblivious?"

"Rei, I-"

"No. Just shut up, Tala. I'm upset, angry and if you come home tonight and try to apologize I will kick your ass out. Just FORGET IT! Just leave me alone for a while, okay, Tala?"

"Sure Rei."

"Later, Tala."

"Bye, Rei."

He snapped his phone shut in defeat. If that ring tone hadn't killed it, the following conversation had definitely thrown ice-water all over his mood. He faintly heard another ring tone, too deep in thought to make it out, but her soft hello pulled his attention.

"Hey, Max. No, not tonight. I'm at the club. You didn't interrupt anything like that. I'll be sure to pass the message no promises though. So, we're still on for Saturday? Okay, I'll have them change the time. What about Tuesday?." She put her phone down and rummaged through her pockets. She pulled a pen out and then picked it back up. "Do I need to bring anything? Okay, hold on, chocolate sauce. Anything else? Alright. I'll see you soon then."

She hung up the phone and spun on her heel. He was frowning at all the implications that were in her side of the conversation. It wasn't encouraging that he only heard her side of it.

"I guess we're done for the night, huh?"

"Yeah. It's been fun but I guess we both have different things to do now." He offered her a hand and she took it gingerly, threading their fingers together loosely. He led her out of the bathroom and they adjusted to the loud music and flashing lights. He led her to the stairs up to the VIP lounge and detached himself from her. She hesitated and gave him a half-smile. He watched her ascend the stairs and enter the room.

He waved to the bar staff as he left. Mathilda was still watching the stairs and talking quietly to Spencer as he leaned over the bar. He didn't have the heart to summon up any irritation. He had bigger problems to deal with. He pulled out his cell after he hailed a cab and called Mariah.

"Hey, do you think I could come over and sleep on your couch tonight?"

"Uh, sure Tala. I'll leave the door open for you."

"Thanks, Mariah." He slid the device back into his pocket. He sighed and gave the driver the address. It never occurred to him to check on the SUV in case Rei had a change of heart. If the tiger had said it was so, it was so. Damn. Tonight hadn't gone to his plans at all.

-X-

It wasn't like Tala would expect to see the SUV still parked out in the parking lot and the Tiger to be banging his head in the steering wheel. Too bad it wasn't expected because that's just what happened.

"What the hell did I do? Who did I piss off? Why do you hate me God?!" Rei was nearly hysterical. It wouldn't start. It needed jumped. Again. He hit his head a few more times just to make his misery complete. He really, truly hated this.

"Hey, kitten. Need some help?" The rap on the window caught his attention and he leveled a fourth-level-of-hell glare at the bastard that called him kitten. And touched his window.

"No, now fu-oh." His insult died off as Bryan grinned smugly at him and held up some jumper cables. He lessened his glare and nodded briefly.

"Pop the hood for me, please?" He scowled but obeyed and the hood obscured his view of the gray-haired man attaching the cables between his SUV and the others truck. He prayed to all the gods he knew when he heard his car start with a low sounding hum. Oh, thank all the angels in heaven.

"You're welcome, kitten." He smirked as the tiger's irritation expressed itself in the engine's revving. "Relax kitten." The truck pulled away, leaving Bryan alone at the front of Rei's car and the tiger gaping. Why hadn't the annoying bastard left with the truck?!

He rolled down his window as the falcon came over and glared. He wasn't giving up this spot to confront the silver-haired bird-brain when this was the fastest way he had at getting out of here. "What do you want, Bryan?"

"A ride, to be blunt. Mine just left and I thought you could use a little protection seeing as those assholes from inside are attempting to follow you." He discreetly nodded his head in the opposite way and Rei saw the guy who'd been harassing him sitting in an idling Pontiac. He grimaced and still glared.

"How would your being with me be protection?"

"I'm Kai's right hand man. Who'd mess with me?"

Unfortunately, for Rei anyway, the answer was no one. And it would be more protection than his bulky SUV would ever provide. And they both knew it.

"Dammit. Get in." He unlocked the passenger door and Bryan climbed in.

"Thanks, kitten. And where are we headed?"

"I'm headed home. You can get off anywhere."

"Not tonight, kitten. I think I'll stay until the last stop."

"STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!"

-X-

"Hey, Ice-chan. Happy hunting?"

"Not tonight, Miriam." Kai grimaced at how unclean his body was beginning to feel. The leather and make-up was uncomfortable before and now it was plain irritating. It was eating away his already fragile patience. Not that the earlier scene had exactly pumped it up. God, he wanted a break. "I'm headed home."

"Okay but wait. We had an incident at the bar earlier. Some neko-haters harassed Tala's friend, Rei. I'm sure that's why you were split up so quickly. Next time, either change policy or go somewhere else. The patrons don't know which side of the fence you fall on. If you show them that you don't support intolerance then you could keep your dates longer."

He glared at her before nodding and waving as he left. Miriam wasn't going to miss her ride. She could bum one off someone else if she wanted to. He wanted to get home and get clean. Heh. Clean. Like he ever would be.

He didn't look twice as he took the extra keys for Miriam's Firebird and rolled leisurely out of the parking lot. It didn't feel right, to tell the truth. It felt gut-wrenching. Like he was standing at the edge of a building, looking down and could feel someone behind him. He would put up his guard and the person wouldn't throw him from the ledge. Instead, he'd blunder it all up and take the first step out into the air. He was going to screw this up. He knew it.

And it felt wrong that he was going through such means to achieve this. He liked Tala. For all the redhead's idiocy and brashness and sheer overwhelming audacity. He liked that he could tease him, seduce the red wolf and know that he was desired. But what would Tala think if he found out the truth?

He would be disgusted. And he would hate him all the more. And this time, he wasn't sure he could handle it. If Tala truly hated him, not because of that crap he'd mentioned before, but because he lov- was attracted to him, it would destroy him. His entire life would be changed.

But he was already in too deep. The waters of this lie were about to choke him. How could he fix this? How could he make Tala like him, and not the beautiful and desirable woman he could pretend to be?

-X-

He wasn't sure but at some point in their drive, talking with Bryan had become easier. It wasn't like he was talking to Tala, but to someone who could really understand. There were things he could never say to Tala, that he could never admit to his roommate, but telling Bryan made everything somehow gentler.

"So, I walked in and she just stared at me. The whole deer caught in the headlights look? And I could see the gears spinning in her head and he's as freaked as he's gonna get. I mean, the guy's got his mouth hanging open but still raging strong. And she looks up at me and says, "You forgot to pay the cable bill." And I burst out laughing. I said, "I've got satellite." And left the room. I could hear them going at it as I walked down the halls."

And the guy told some of the funniest stories. Bryan was laughing and blowing smoke out of the window, grinning apologetically as he accidentally blew some inside the car.

"Can't say I've had that happen to me." He shook his head as he chuckled low in his throat. He'd left several hints to his sexuality but the falcon didn't seem put off. Hell, if anything he was more than interested. Rei wasn't quick to forgive the incident with his sister and Hiwatari but Bryan had no part of that. In fact, he seemed like he'd be the one to comfort or have it happen to his girlfriend than to do it. He wasn't pleased with the falcon's addiction but at least he was considerate enough to blow the smoke outside.

"I can't seem to find myself anyone loyal because that type of thing's happened more than once. I mean, what's wrong with me? Am I not sexy enough? A good lay? A considerate person?"

His eyes softened a bit at the outburst but snorted. "Girls aren't satisfied with commitment anymore. Now, you've got to cater to their every need and that means turning the other way when she cheats but getting your head handed to you if you so much as glance at another woman."

"Amen to that. More trouble than they're worth." Bryan agreed with a nod and a smile. Then his eyebrow jumped and his lips curled. "But I thought you were gay? How do you know what girls are capable of?"

"I've dated girls before but I can't say I will again. I had enough of them after the first." Rei scowled, a white fang chewing at his lip. "More trouble than she was worth."

"Yeah, but your first girl turned you off? Hell, I'm not sure that's possible."

"Oh, trust me. It is." He scowled even darker. The motion caught the falcon's eye. He watched the tiger chew his lip in an agitated fashion, flicked the cherry-red tip of his cancer-stick out the window and sighed.

"Care to share?" But even he knew the answer. The cat wouldn't tell. That was all the answer he was going to get. "Never mind."

Rei let the tension in his arms drift. Bryan actually meant never mind when he said it. He learned that by now. It was something Tala with all his persistence wouldn't do. Why was he comparing the two anyway? It wasn't like he liked either of them. At least, not the way he was trying to say he didn't like them in in the least. Nope, definitely not that one. Had to be the other way he meant it when he said in that way. Dammit.

He almost wished that he'd had a plan when his building came into view.

-X-

"Thanks, Riah. I appreciate this a lot."

"It's no sweat Tala. I just wished your night and Rei's had gone better." She handed him a pillow and scooped up Galux from the guest bed. The kitten curled up in her arms and she gave Tala a soft smile and a good night. He watched her leave and fell back on the bed with a groan.

"Rei, I hope you won't still be mad tomorrow. I need my stuff for classes." He wasn't going to admit it aloud but he hoped the tiger would have forgiven him and he could find someway to make it up to him. He hated fighting with Rei.

-X-

He sat in his tub once again. His face was scrubbed raw with the effort to get the make-up off. He could still taste Tala though. It was pleasant though the love bite from earlier wasn't. It had been over one of the worst scars he'd ever received. It burned with a white hot fire before and settled into a dull ache.

"Why, of all people did it have to be you?" He had whispered it a few times earlier on his drive home and as he filled the tub. Dranzer and Kuro Suzaku were outside the bathroom, and no living being was in the room to answer, other than himself.

He felt cheap. Like he was one of the whores his grandfather had treated himself to. For all the pure and noble blood speech he had been given, the man lived on a constant supply of cheap and disgusting whores. And he felt like one. Now more than ever.

What was he doing? How long would the illusion last before Tala saw through it? What would he do? Never shatter the illusion, get a sex change and a more permanent dye job? Would he rend the proud mark off the skin on his back to become what Tala wanted the most?

"Yes." Was whispered as he felt the urge to cry bite behind his eyes. But his tears had long since dried up. But he would. If it meant protecting this fragile world of pretend, he would do whatever was necessary. Whatever the cost, he would pay. To be the sole object of Tala's desires and love, he would give everything away.

But he was a Hiwatari. He couldn't without dying inside. No happiness was worth that. Not his own, anyway. What did he deserve? He deserved Tala's disgust and hatred. He deserved every word that his grandfather had ever thrown at him. Every single foul utterance tat had ever been directed at him. He deserved it.

He could feel the marks on his body, proclaiming him used goods. Soiled. Dirty. Cheapened. Not the mark of Cain but Abel. An organic canvas of suffering and abuse. He didn't want Tala to see. He didn't want his secret out. He didn't want Tobe rejected like that. From someone that meant as much as Tala. Because, no matter what Tala did or said, he was honest about it. Tala deserved so much more than this broken shell of a body that he could no longer take pride in.

But he couldn't let him go. Not even if it cost him the highest price.

-X-

"You have a cat and a wolf?"

"Driger, my cat, and that's Wolborg. He's Tala's." Rei handed the cold car over the bar and to the falcon as he gently stroked the canine's ears. "Do you have any pets?"

"Ian has his snake, Spencer's got a fish colony, Miriam's got a friggin turtle farm and Kai's got two wolf-dogs. I'm, happy to say, petless. Unless you count the falcon that's taken up residence on my balcony. I can't get the bastard to leave."

Funny, he was thinking the same thing. He'd been tricked into letting the silver-haired man up to his apartment, that much he knew, but not how. Or why he was letting him stay when Wolborg and Driger could easily force him out.

"I guess you could count it." He nodded and fidgeted. He wasn't comfortable with this. He knew Tala wouldn't come home but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid that the wolf would find out somehow. But fortunately or un, he knew that he was stuck with the smug bastard and there was nothing he could do.

"Why are you so tense, kitten? You weren't earlier." Eyes about matching his hair color were filled with cocky superiority. "Is my being in your place upsetting you?"

And we have a winner, Alex! "Of course not. I have no idea what you're talking about!" And his hesitant stutter through the accusation had been because of the soda. Understand? The soda. End of story.

"Now, why don't I believe that, kitten?" Rei flinched back as he realized how angry the falcon sounded. Dammit!

"Sorry. You're just the first person not family or Tala who's been here." He mumbled around the drink he was taking. He really didn't like admitting that aloud.

"Oh? So I'm one of the privileged few?" He grinned and Rei felt a smile on his face before he even knew he was returning it. He wiped it off without seeing Bryan's faint scowl. "Could I be another one of the privileged and get a place to sleep? Ian's kinda bringing over somebody and I don't want to be in the way."

"Huh?" He felt his mouth drop open and snapped it shut. Bryan, the guy he'd talked to normally only today was already asking for a favor. To stay the night in his home. He nodded after a second and led Bryan to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here and I'll bunk in Tala's next door. You remember where everything else is?" The falcon nodded. "Goodnight then."

"Night, kitten." The falcon had a gently teasing smirk in his eyes as he pulled his hand up and kissed Rei's knuckles before letting it drop. The tiger felt his mouth drop again and hang there. He disappeared into Rei's room and the door clicking shut pulled him from his shock.

"Oh my God." What had he done?! His face heated automatically. He covered his mouth with his other hand and fled into Tala's room. He buried himself in the wolf's bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He groaned and sighed into the pillow he'd buried his face in before he rolled over onto his back and stared at his hand.

Bryan had kissed it. Gently, softly, barely at all. The guy wasn't stupid and neither was Rei. He'd basically made fun of him, insulted, complimented, and asked him out in one fell swoop. "Oh God." He rubbed his eyes hard, and kept whispering the words.

But it felt nice to be treated with respect like that. He rolled to his side, back facing the door and pulled Tala's blanket tighter over himself. But the soothing comfort he'd always gotten from the wolf's naturally clean and wintry scent was lacking. He slept fitfully the entire night. And breakfast was bound to be twice as uncomfortable and worse.


	7. An Awkward Morning, Kinda

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

If it were any other day, he'd almost relish being kicked out of the apartment. But that type of day would have involved a certain lovely lady, no class and no spending limit. Instead, he was left kicked out for an indefinite time with a class in three hours. And all his notes locked up in his bedroom, which was about twenty blocks west of his current location on Miriah's couch. And only five dollars for breakfast.

"Tala? Do you want to call Rei? I'm sure he's over it by now…" He snorted and burrowed deeper into the blankets and cushions. "Tala? Tala!"

She grabbed the blankets and pulled, sending him tumbling off the couch and into the coffee table with a heavy thud.

"Ow! Mariah! What the hell did you do that for?!"

She glared at him and opened her mouth to no doubt yell horrible obscenities at him. Thankfully, a phone call interrupted her and she cast a rueful glare at him before grudgingly making her way to the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was sharp with bridled anger and he rather slowly made his way past her to the bathroom. He vanished down the hall as the person on the other end spoke up.

"Hey, Riah, I'm downstairs. Buzz me in." Miriam's voice was cut by the dial tone before she got another word in edge wise. She groaned as she made her way to the call panel and hit the button. She opened the door and shut Galux up in her bedroom. Thankfully, Tala was still in the bathroom.

"Hey, Riah. Have a sleepover without me?" Miriam shut the door and locked it as she entered, carrying her messenger bag over her shoulder. She set it down on the table and shuffled the blankets over the back of the couch.

"Not quite. Tala stayed over cause Rei locked him out." She smiled slightly as Miriam cast a glance around the living room and kitchen.

"And he's where?"

"Bathroom." She gave her friend a thoughtful glance and tapped her chin. "Are you sure you want to be here while he is?"

Miriam's smile faltered and she scowled at the implication. "He's gonna have to get with the program sooner or later so why try later when presented with a sooner? And I'm not surprised that Tala was locked out. Just surprised he came to you first. I thought for sure he'd run to Miguel or Claude first."

"Hey, I'm Tala's best female friend! And I'm Rei's friend too. So why wouldn't he come to me?" She paused as she realized what else the shark had revealed. "Wait, what happened last night? They were at Blitzkrieg, right?"

"Yeah. Rei got harassed by some freaks. I think Bryan called last night to say he was spending the night there so no one should worry…"

"What?! Bryan spent the night with Rei?!"

"That's why I got kicked out? So Rei could have a slumber party with Kuznetsov? Man, that's just mean." Tala had wandered back in and slumped morosely on the couch, picking up the stray end of the blanket and burrowing under it. "I thought it had to do with the club and me not being there, but he really just wanted Kuznetsov to spend the night? Weak, man. Really weak."

He grunted in pain as a set of fists struck his head. "Hey!"

"Watch you mouth about Rei. He really was angry at you because I know for a fact that Rei wouldn't blow up on you just to have a friend stay over. And you know that too."

"Yeah, And Bryan didn't exactly plan to stay over so don't go thinking this was some big plot against you. Not this one anyway."

He jumped off the couch as he registered another presence in the room. "Hey! Why is she here?! You're conspiring with the enemy! And Rei too! This is all one big plot against me! Wait…What do you mean not this one?! Mariah! What are you doing making plots with the enemy?!"

"Goddamn it, Tala!" Her fist connected once again with his skull. He clutched it in pain, hissing through his teeth and glaring at her with one eye.

"I'm gonna lose brain cells if you keep doing that."

"Good! You obviously aren't using them anyway!"

"A new era is dawning, Tala! I'm ushering the greatest of all second chances!" Miriam jumped on the coffee table and struck a godlike pose. The apartment was quiet.

"What is she doing here again?" He turned and asked Mariah after looking away from the blunette.

"I'm here because I was going to take Riah out for breakfast, but because you're here, my plans are all ruined!" Miraim sat cross-legged on the table and pouted.

"Oh, Miriam! I didn't know. We can still go out. Tala's got to get home and apologize anyway!" Mariah grabbed her friend into a hug and smiled at Tala's affronted look.

"You'd rather spend the day with her than with me?"

"Damn straight. Or not, in your case."

"Huh?"

"Go home and apologize to Rei!" And with that he was thrown out of the apartment, wondering when the minds of his friends had been warped by the bastard Hiwatari.

-X-

"Damn. This is really good. Like really, really good. Can I have more?" But he was already loading up his plate with another serving.

"Sure go ahead." He said quite belatedly. He had already finished and was sitting at the other side of the island, chin in his hand, elbow on the table as he watched the Falcon scarf down the food. The compliment had made a blush rise rapidly to his face but it was a little unnoticeable seeing as the gray-haired man was still in sleeping attire, thus his face already covered in a searing blush and the sleeping attire was a little lacking. Read, boxers. That's it. He was thankful the lower half was hidden by the counter.

"What is this again? And how can I get you to make it every day for me?" Bryan sat back with a sigh as he took the last bite.

"It's just a casserole. And there's no way in hell I'm making it for your ass every day."

"What? Come on! I'll even eat shirtless every day!"

Rei choked on the breath he'd taken. "What? Why would that matter?"

"I dunno. Just thought you liked the view since you keep staring." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm glad you talked me out of cooking, though. I'll have to make this up to you, kitten."

"You don't have to." He scowled. "And I said to stop calling me kitten."

"Do you want me to call you Kitty?"

"No."

"Then kitten it is!" He announced triumphantly and winked. "I'd do the dishes but I'm guessing the argument of 'I don't want you naked ass in the kitchen' is still in play. I'll throw on my clothes and take care of it. Wait right there." He vanished back into Rei's room and his head hot the counter.

"What is wrong with me?" He could hear Bryan messing about in his room but wasn't as worried as he'd been last night. If the freak had wanted to rob and or murder him, he'd have done it already. He heard the door open somewhere in the back of his mind but ignored it. It wasn't until he felt a cool hand at the back of his neck that he noticed anything at all.

"Hey, kitten. I think Tala's home." He jumped at Bryan's low tone and the sound of he front door being shut.

"Hey, Rei! I'm back. I really want to apologize over last night. I know I really shouldn't have drug you with me to that club and I want to make...it...up...to...you?" He had finally entered the kitchen and taken in the odd scene of his best friend and the best friend of his arch rival in the kitchen, apparently done sharing breakfast. He wondered, very briefly, if he'd stepped into a dimensional warp.

"Hey, Tala." Rei raised a hand in greeting, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good morning, Ivanov." Bryan nodded and began to pick up the dishes on the counter. "Hey, kitten, do you want me to wrap this and stick it in the fridge?"

"Stop with the nickname!" He hissed lowly and then nodded. "Uh, apology accepted?"

"Yeah...thanks....I'll make this up somehow...I've got...a...class. I'll talk to you later, Rei. We cool?"

"Yeah, Tal. We're...We're cool." The redhead nodded and then began to make his way to his bedroom. It was an awkward feat since his eyes were locked on Bryan, humming as he washed dishes in their sink. He bumped into his door before opening and closing it behind him.

"Well. That wasn't too awkward." Bryan noted as he looked over to Rei. "Hey. Can I take some of this home with me?"

-X-

"No, Max. I said it was fine. I've already got the chocolate sauce. No. Just bring him along too, then. It's fine. It's fine. I wouldn't say it unless it was. Listen, I got a class. I'll call you again later. It's fine. Goodbye Max!" Kai slammed the cell shut and ignored it as it rang again. He was walking to class today.

He'd woken that morning to find drool all over his face. He loved Dranzer and Kuro Suzaku. He really did. But sometimes, he contemplated the merits of pet-owning versus his personal hygiene. It still felt like he had drool crusted on his face and it was making him self conscious. The fact that he was walking had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he'd been kicked off the shuttle after "harassing" that old lady. Honestly. She'd been following him for seven blocks. Seven! She could have been a stalker for all he knew.

He consoled himself with the fact that it was a beautiful day and he'd seen neither hide nor hair of any of his friends. He loved them to death, he seriously did, but sometimes, it was better to be alone. He was beginning to see a pattern here.

He waved to people as they called out greetings. The fake half-smile on his lips before he'd even rounded the corner. He just had to keep this act up until he graduated and then he'd be free. He wasn't going to let any of these people see that deep inside him. It was ingrained in his blood to show no weakness and the mask he wore hid all that. When he finally reached the classroom, the smile had degenerated into a scowl, and most people had enough sense to let him be.

Apparently, most people didn't include uppity redheads. And not the redhead he wanted to see either.

"Good morning, Kai. It's a bit of a surprise to see you here this early. Normally you walk in late with some lame-ass excuse."

"Bite me, Johnny." He growled as the redhead didn't seem intimidated. The prick was one of the only people stupid and arrogant enough to actually want to piss him off.

"Now where's that bright and sunny spirit that we all know and love?" That voice was all nasally and gritty and it made him want to jab out his eardrums.

"Piss off, Johnny. Why did you even come to class?" Ah, now that was a welcome voice. Whether the owner knew it or not.

"Well, good morning to you too, Tala." Johnny smirked. "And since when do you care when I come to class or who I harass while I'm there?"

"I don't, dickweed. You're just in my seat." Tala towered over the other redhead, but most people did. Kai was too stunned to actually put in that Tala's seat was across the room, but Johnny so rarely came to class that this wasn't called out.

"Whatever. Later, boys." This was an equally surprising dismissal from the prick. Maybe Kai'd hit his head somewhere this morning? Or maybe drool contained some chemical that messed with the brain...

"Don't say anything. I wasn't helping you out. I wanted to ask you something, Hiwatari, and you'd better answer me honestly or I'll kick your ass."

Kai's life began to flash before his eyes. This was where Tala called him out on the Ice issue and he flubbed it up. He was fairly certain that this was going to end up with his ass handed to him. Not that he wasn't a bad ass and could totally beat Tala up, but that he wasn't sure that he didn't deserve it.

"Did you tell Bryan and Miriam to get close to my friends in some weird way to screw with me?"

Thank. You. God.

He cleared his throat. "No, actually. Miriam and Mariah go way back. I didn't know you didn't know that, actually. And Bryan...I think he likes Rei actually." He tilted his head thoughtfully, the utter bizarre-ness of this morning convincing him to talk to Tala like a normal person.

"Really? Huh. Well, this is weird." Tala sank down into the seat next to him and began to chew thoughtfully on the end of his pen. "Just for the record though. I still completely hate you, no matter how close our friends get. But, I'll tolerate you with very generous amounts of liquor if it means making them happy."

Ouch. He nodded slightly when Tala turned to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you color your hair?"

"Yes. Yes I did. It's temporary." He curled a finger around the light gray color he'd toned it down to late last night. He couldn't come to class with black hair. It would have been like wearing a shirt that said, "I'm cross-dressing as a girl named Ice to get Tala to like me, Oh, have you seen him by the way? I just want to let him know his arch rival's totally into him.". Yeah. Like a screen door on a submarine.

"It's weird."

"Well, no one asked you."

"Doesn't make it any less weird."

"Shut up."

Yes. It did feel like flirting. And no. He wasn't going to admit it.

"Where's the goddamn teacher?"

He let that hang in the air until he felt a sharp jab at his side.

"What the hell?!" He growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Okay. This had to stop.

"I'm bored. Fight with me." Tala looked totally unrepentant too. He snatched that pen from his hand and chucked it across the room. A few people watched it fly by. Tala gaped in horror. "Not my pen!"

"Fetch." Kai grumbled and crossed his arms on the table. He rested his chin on them and glared at the blank board.

"Bastard." Tala muttered beside him as he pulled another pen out of his pocket. He leaned his chin on one hand, thoughtfully staring at the slumped figure beside him. "What's with you, you're not as frigid as usual. Did you happen to get laid, Hiwatari?"

Kai sputtered. Yes, dignity was slipping. "N-no!" He sat up and glared at the redhead, skin around his tattoos slightly pinker. Tala looked a little surprised.

Maybe he was the one who fell into another dimension. "Damn, don't get so offended. What the hell, man?"

"Just. Shut up and don't talk to me okay?"

"Normally you'd be sneering and saying, "hell yeah, I got laid, what? didn't you?" and making me want to kick your ass. Are you feeling okay? Did you take something before you came here today?" No. Tala didn't sound worried. At least, that what they were both telling each other.

"How does this count as not talking to me?"

"Was it the water? I think they've poisoned it or something."

No Tala was being pushy because he hadn't been answered yet. Not cause he was worried! You don't get worried over your rival.

"...What the hell?"

Tala definitely wasn't repressing a blush. "What? You're acting all weird. And you DYED your hair! Isn't that, I dunno, taboo or something?"

Okay, maybe it was Kai's imagination but how did Tala know that? Did he really pay that much attention to him? And no, he wasn't repressing a blush.

"...Miriam forced it on me." He answered truthfully. The redhead nodded.

"Just how far back do she and Mariah go? Why didn't they hang out more?"

"Uh...Few years ago, I think. After the whole..." He trailed away. Bringing up the incident would probably piss Tala off and for some odd reason, doing that wasn't as much fun nowadays. "Uh, the whole issue, they just bonded. I've been keeping Miriam busy so they don't get out much together. Probably spend all day together now though."

"Huh. What do you know." Tala leaned back in his chair, propping his legs on the chair in front of him. "Bryan really likes Rei?"

"Apparently. Probably has for a long time, knowing him. Pretty stubborn about admitting to liking things." Kai propped his chin in his hand, leaning on his right elbow.

"Rei's probably blown away." Tala commented. They were quiet for a few more minutes before Tala broke it. "Did we just have a normal conversation?"

"Excuse me! The professor won't be in today. Class is canceled!" The door was instantly flooded with irritated students, filing out the door.

"Uh." Kai shook himself as he glanced over at Tala, preparing to leave. "Yeah. Yeah we did." He left then, disappearing into the crowd, Tala's surprised eyes following him.

"Well. At least it wasn't awkward." The blush he'd been repressing finally broke out.


	8. Fluff, Calories and Stupidity

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

Tuesday arrived with the same quiet dignity Kai was trying to preserve when he opened the door that morning. He wasn't sure how it happened, okay that was a lie, he remembered exactly how it happened, but Tuesdays were Max Days.

He met the hyper blond when he had dated the ginger kid. They were friends and, for some inconceivable reason, the blond attached himself to Kai's side. It was hard to ignore the younger kid, but it was equally as hard to snub him. Kai didn't have the time to recount every time he'd blown the kid off only to be ambushed into an outing with the blond and his boyfriend.

When he broke it off with the ginger, the blond seemed to think that he would be lonely. So it had been taken upon himself to fill that lonely time. Kai had protested. Max went to his mother. Kai's therapist, Max's mother, which he hadn't known and cursed himself for missing the obvious link, negotiated a deal. She stopped making him attend therapy sessions, which he didn't need that you very much, in exchange for spending a day in the week with Max. So he agreed. But everywhere that Max went, Tyson went. So, to spare himself any more humiliation and anger, he opted to let them in his home, feed them ice-cream and sweets under the guise of a movie party, and send them off to Judy, hyper and out of control. Which he knew she appreciated.

"Kai!" He was used to the glomp by now so he didn't even falter a step as Max and Tyson attached themselves to his waist. He patted their heads, exchanged long-suffering glares at the others in the living room and shut the door.

"Everyone's here! Yes!" The blond then went through the group, glomping everyone under Kai's watchful glare. The gang tolerated it, even liked the little twerp and his boyfriend, if only because Kai was their unofficial big brother, even if only by one year.

"We brought the ice cream." Tyson grinned broadly as he held up a few bags, straining to hold the mass of tubs inside.

He nodded and took them, placing them in the freezer he'd had to buy just to accommodate the sheer volume of ice cream the blond insisted they needed. His shelves were also stocked with everything a person could desire for a topping. He briefly wondered how he had attained such a tough reputation when he was out cross-dressing, humble before his first in command, and let a younger boy half his strength wrap him around his finger. It was mystifying.

He could hear the opening strains of The Nightmare Before Christmas drift into the kitchen and smiled wryly. It was always the same movie to start. One would think they'd get bored with it by now. He left the room to take his customary position between Max and Kuro Suzaku, pulling Dranzer into his lap before she could jump there. He watched the wonderfully dark and cheerful inhabitants of Halloween Town, listening to Max sing along with half an ear.

-X-

There was only one absentee from the Ice Cream and Movie Party and he was currently in an ice cream parlor down the street, thinking about yesterday. Bryan had been too excited yesterday, by his standards anyway, to sleep so he hadn't. And he was still hung up on the issue that wouldn't let itself die and give him peace.

He'd been sure that he was being forward enough but still respectful with Rei but he had a feeling that the other boy was still wary around him. The cat's eyes were still mistrustful and uneasy, when he had been trying his hardest to keep him appeased while still securing a place at his side. He was certain that the cat wasn't really taking him seriously but he wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

If he went knocking now, like he wanted to, Tala would most likely open the door and that would just be uncomfortable. He was helping his boss pull the wool over the wolf's eyes so he could tie him to the bed and while the wolf was happily oblivious, the wolf's tiger friend was a bit more observant. So the best he could do would be to meet and keep Rei company when he knew Kai would have Tala busy.

He stirred the melted banana split and took a bite absently. He really wanted to spend time with Rei today. Even if the tiger was cautious and suspicious, he was lots of fun to be with. It was comfortable.

His phone rang and he glanced at the ID before ignoring the phone. Miriam just wanted to bitch that he wasn't there suffering through "Therapy" with the rest of them. He stirred his ice-cream slush, jumping when his phone danced across the table and clattered to the floor. He groaned as he leaned over to pick it up. He wasn't sure what made him do it, what exactly caught his eye, but it had and it made him a little pale. Shit.

Quickly, he scooped up the phone and speed-dialed Miriam. She answered on the first ring and he could hear some movie in the background.

"Bryan?! Where the hell are you?"

"Miriam. We have a serious problem. The Wingman is back."

"No fucking way. Shit! What's he doing here?!"

"I have no idea. Listen, I'm at Hunny's down the street. I'll tail the guy, and you keep this from the boss until we know why he's here."

"Right. I'll send some help. Claude and Miguel. They'll meet you at Hunny's." He snapped his phone shut and turned it to vibrate, slipping it back into his pocket. He kept his eyes on the man, groaning as he was joined with his twin, her black hair neatly arranged.

"Why now? Damn it." He spotted reinforcements making their way down the opposite sidewalk and stepped outside, waving at them slightly. "Hey. Four o'clock. Twins. I'm taking forward."

They nodded, Claude casually heading back, walking into a shop. Miguel walked past him, not even stopping, and crossed the street, getting behind the couple. Bryan stared at them in distaste, walking forward, staying ahead of them on the opposite sidewalk. Of all the times for those two to be back. It figured. As soon as they try to put the past behind them, it creeps right back in and gut-checks them.

-X-

"You know, he really likes you, Rei. Give him a chance." Tala had the soft, kind voice down-pat just for this type of thing.

"That's funny coming from you. You and I both know exactly who he answers to. And, neither of us like that guy."

"Bryan's not Hiwatari. And, from what I hear, he genuinely likes you."

"And where did you hear this from?"

"Around." He waved the spoon in a small circle before attacking his Phish Food. "I'm just saying. Go out with him the next time he calls to ask you, okay?"

"I don't want to." Rei scowled at the Oreo ice cream and stabbed it with his spoon. "I don't like him."

"You don't now much about him. Get to know him and then decide if you don't like him. Please? You might have fun."

"That's your pitch?"

"Fine. Whatever. Sit here in this lonely apartment when I'm gone out with Ice and sulk. I'm trying, at least. If you end up bitter and alone, that's not my fault." Tala threw his nose in the air, grabbed his ice cream and vanished into the living room. Rei stayed quiet for five minutes before he sighed, grabbing his pint as he left.

"I'll go out with him. Once. If I don't like it, I don't want you to say a word. If I do like it, I don't want you to say a word. Understand?"

"Crystal clear." He vowed, smiling at his friend before stealing a spoonful of Oreo. Rei smacked his hand with the spoon. "Ow!"

-X-

"Leave Max!" Kai shoved both the blond and his boyfriend out the door and locked it quickly. He could hear loud protesting before they gave up and headed home. He thumped his head on the door once, glancing at the time. The gang was already gone, leaving with Miriam. A few quiet hours to himself would be wonderful.

He made it two feet down the hallway when his nice, quiet-time was interrupted by a knock. His eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled as he flung the door back open. The froze.

"Hey, Kai. We're in town and we need a place to crash. Do you mind?" He smiled lazily, gesturing at his twin sister, snickering behind him. His eyes went icy.

"Couldn't stay with Zeo? Or has he finally left you behind?" He sneered back.

"Zeo's old news. From what I've heard, though, there seems to be a lot changed. Like about you, for instance. Finally let that loser go, huh?" He grinned confidently before lowering his eyes to his shoulder. "Or has he left an impression too great to fill?"

Kai's hand covered his scar faster than he liked. The other had a nasty habit of knowing all his weak points.

"I've moved on." He stated. "Where did you just get back from?"

"Here and there." His sister answered, waving a hand.

"And we plan on leaving soon. We need a place to stay for the night before we head to the next town."

"What's in the next town?"

"Someone getting a bit too uppity for boss man." He shrugged. "So what about that place for the night?"

"Fine. Just this night."

"And the two weeks when we get back, two days after tomorrow." He announced as he and his sister entered the apartment.

"No way! Not happening." He growled, slamming his door shut.

"Now, Kai-dear, you wouldn't throw us out on the streets, would you?" She simpered.

"Yes, especially since we know your little secret." He lifted Kai's chin, planting a tiny kiss on a tattooed cheek. "Eh, Ice-chan?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"You wouldn't believe the gossipers that you are familiar with." He sighed dramatically. "Now, we'll take our old room, eh, Kai? Don't worry about that secret though. We wouldn't tell anyone. It'll be better to let things work out on their own."

"Thanks." He deadpanned. "Really. Thanks a lot."

"Don't worry, Kai. I'll be there to pick up the pieces when you're horribly dumped." He smiled in a predatory way that made Kai repress a shiver. They vanished into the spare room before he could reply.

The past really wouldn't let him go, would it? He touched the raised scar on his shoulder and bit his lip. King and Queen were the only ones who knew about it after Miriam and Bryan. If they chose to spill that nasty little secret there would be hell and he'd lose this city to the mindless gang bosses. If anyone ever found out about it, he'd be ruined. Most of all, he'd lose whatever respect he got as a rival from Tala. No one could know about this. He'd keep an eye on them from now on. Everything from where they went to what they did and said, he'd have eyes and ears on them. And he knew just who could do the job.

"Hey, Mystel? I've got a mission..."

-X-

"You lost King and Queen?!"

He cowered under Miriam's wrath, feeling more than slightly intimidated by her very fiery temper.

"How could you lose them?! They are the underworld's best problem-solvers! What if someone decided that the boss was too much of a liability to keep?! What if they've solved that problem, Bryan?! You know the organization's head is still pissed at his defection! What if they've killed him, Bryan?!"

She was too tough to cry so she began to beat her fist against the wall. Claude and Miguel were seated behind him, looking ashamed and guilty. They'd been out of the gang business so long that they'd lost the talents they once had. It anything had happened to Kai.... Her phone rang and she snapped it open, hissing a hello.

The response made her sink into a chair. "Thank God, Kai! I was so worried! Listen, King and Queen are-. They're what?! No, no. I get it. I'll do what I can. Understood, sir."

She heaved a sigh of relief as she shut the phone. "He's okay, guys. King and Queen are staying the night. They've got a hit tomorrow at the next town over. He's got Mystel watching them. They'll be back though and when they are, you will be properly prepared this time. Bryan. Get out of my apartment."

He nodded, hiding his eyes from her. This was his fault more than anyone else's. It would have been on his head if Kai had been hurt. He patted Miguel and Claude on the shoulders, smiling at them.

"Sorry guys. This was my fault." He ignored their protests and shouldered his way out into the street. He didn't feel like going home and the one place he really wanted to be probably wouldn't let him in. But what the hell, right?

-X-

"Bryan?"

He nodded, eyes downcast before the redhead. Tala frowned slightly as he leaned against the door.

"Do you want to come in?" It took a lot of willpower to say what he wanted to instead of what he felt like. Bryan nodded again, and he moved out of the way. "He's in the living room."

He watched from his doorway as the older boy made his way into the living room haltingly. He frowned a bit, off put by his silent attitude. It might be just one of those days. He sighed as he vanished into his room, ushering Wolborg in as he went. They needed a bit of quiet time as far as he was concerned.

-X-

"Bryan?"

He looked up finally, feeling a slight smile creep onto his face. Rei was still in pajamas, a tub of ice cream in his lap and a spoon hovering by his mouth.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind. Tala let me in."

"No, no. It's no trouble." He shook his head and began to rearrange himself on the couch. "Here. Sit."

He smiled gratefully, dropping into the open space.

"What brings you here?"

"Just needed a bit of quiet. And to see you." He closed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands. Rei's brows furrowed as he set the ice cream on the table.

"What's the matter? You seem tense." He reached out a hand, touching his shoulder. He was surprised to find it shaking. "Bryan, what-"

He was cut off as the boy shook harder, sinking to the floor before him and laying his head in his lap. Hands were tight around his waist. He opened his mouth to tell him off when he felt Bryan's shaking.

"Bryan? What's wrong?"

He didn't get an answer. Bryan just held him tighter, shaking. Something horrible had happened to the boy. It made his chest hurt to see him suffer like this. He brought his hands up, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over his shoulders. He smoothed it down and began to rub his back slowly.

"It's okay, Bryan. I'm here. It's okay." He repeated the words until his voice began to grow hoarse. "Bryan?"

He had fallen asleep. Or at least, he had calmed down enough. He smoothed back lilac-gray hair, studying the calm face. What happened to shake him up so bad? Why did he let his guard down here, before his best friend's rival and his best friend? Did he really trust him so much after so short a time? He felt a smile play around his lips, sinking his hand into the silky fine hair. He wouldn't mind giving this guy a chance.

"I did something stupid, Rei." He felt warm breath against his stomach, distracting him a bit.

"Bryan?" He whispered, matching the other's hushed tone.

"If Kai had been hurt today it would have been my fault. Mine. What if everything hadn't turned out alright? I'm so scared. What did I do something so stupid for? Why would I? I knew what could have happened but I did it anyway! I'm so stupid." He began to rub his back again, unsure what to say. He didn't like Kai very much, but he obviously meant a lot to Bryan. The very thought of him hurt terrified the boy.

"You said everything has worked out okay, right? You can't dwell on it then. Think of it as a learning experience. You know what went wrong now. You won't let it happen again, am I right?"

He felt him nod and then slowly unwind his arms from around his waist. He bit his lip as that warmth moved away but smiled uneasily as the boy looked up.

"Sorry about all this. You don't need me dumping my pity party into your lap." He glanced down at the floor shame-faced. It was a bit endearing. Not that he noticed. No way.

"It's okay. It's not that big a deal. I really don't mind." He was a little flustered, but, honestly, this was out of his depth.

"Thank you." He lifted one of his hands slowly, reverently, kissing the knuckles, and holding it between his larger hands as though praying. Rei was speechless. It was so sweet and worshipful. He felt a blush bite at his face again.

"You don't have to do that." He managed to get out through his thick throat. Bryan smiled absently.

"I do." He let Rei reclaim his hand, sitting silently as Rei nervously fidgeted. "I think I'll go home. I'm sorry for bothering you so much, Rei." He stood, folding the blanket and placing it beside the neko-jin. He smiled humorlessly as he made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Rei snagged his wrist, holding him in the living room. "Listen. It's really late, you know, and I'd feel really bad if something happened to you on your way back. You live all the way across town, right? Stay here, instead. I'd feel so much better if I didn't have to worry about you." He wasn't sure where all those stupid words spilled out from but it was horribly embarrassing. He felt his face flame, eyes locked on the floor.

"You don't have to. Not out of pity." Bryan ruffled his hair, his eyes raising to meet grey. "I'll be fine."

"It's not out of pity! I'd worry if I let you leave." He trailed away to a whisper, suddenly very aware that he was in his pajamas and Tala was a few feet away. This was so stupid! But...He wasn't lying. He'd truly worry if he let him leave. "Please stay."

Bryan sighed. "Just on the couch."

"That's fine! I'll get a pillow! Stay in here!" He fled the scene, feeling amused eyes on his back. Why couldn't he at least have something more masculine than koi fish pajamas?! He grabbed the spare pillow off his bed and hurried back. He stopped in the doorway. Bryan was slouched on the couch, looking more haggard than he had moments ago. "Bryan?"

"Thanks, Rei." He wiped his face hastily, taking the pillow from lax hands.

"Bryan-"

"Good night, Rei." He smiled again, a bitter and soft smile. The blanket was drawn up to his shoulder and the pillow tucked under his chin. Rei stood lost for a moment and then smiled weakly.

"Good night, Bryan." He kept his voice low to mask the small bit of hurt. Not once had he referred to him as kitten. It was what he had wanted, right?


	9. Conspiracy theory and girly emotions

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

"Mmmm." Her moan sent chills down his spine, mouthing his way down her slightly curved chin. Sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted, he thirsted for more bare skin. Her perfect shoulders exposed by the simple black top. Her neck arched as her head fell back, fingers threading into his hair. She shook under his hands as he trailed them over her sides. "Tala."

Her breathy moans. Bright eyes dark with passion. The silver fading until they were a rich red. Hands pulled the edge of her shirt up, slowly working over her chest, tossing it aside. His mouth was drawn back to hers, hungry and insatiable. He nipped at her skin, fisting that black hair and exposing more of her neck. Fingers tightened in his hair, her gasp satisfying.

"Tala, please." Her soft husky voice, fingers beginning to trail upwards, only finding soft skin and hidden muscle. "Tala."

He was lost in her body, fitting himself between her legs and lifting her hips. He helped her settle her legs around his hips, lingering his hands on smooth, leather-covered thighs. She arched back, moaning. A growl worked its way out of his mouth. She was so perfect. He kissed her, pressing their bodies together.

It took him a minute to realize that they fit together perfectly, but not in the way he expected. She was a little lacking in a certain department. He pulled back slightly, staring into hungry red eyes. He brought his hand up, cupping her chin. He brushed a thumb over her cheek, listening to her sigh. Until he noticed something that rubbed off. Make-up. Okay, no big. Until he saw the stripe. Not just any stripe either. A blue stripe.

He rubbed her skin a bit, hearing her sigh appreciatively. Two triangles. Blue. Red eyes. He pulled back a bit more. No breasts. Solid, firm, masculine chest. A definite bulge in leather pants pressed firmly to his. Soft silver-blue hair hung down in sweat along the love bites.

"Tala." Kai's voice as he moaned his name in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He shot upright, scaring Wolborg off his bed and sending Rei bolting into the room, armed with a spatula.

"Tala?! What's wrong? What happened? Do I need to kill it?!"

"Rei!" He dove for his friend. "I just had the absolute worst nightmare in my entire life! Save me!"

A few minutes of silence passed, Tala clinging to a stunned Rei before he snapped out of it.

"Damn it, Tala! I thought something bad happened!" Ignoring the fact that Tala had been asleep, safe in his bed. "You just had a nightmare?!"

"The worst!" Tala nodded frantically. "I'm so scared!"

Rei hit him in the face with the spatula.

"Be scared by yourself! I'm making breakfast! And keep quiet! Bryan's still asleep." He left the room with the regal air of a prince, snubbing Tala's sobbing pleas.

He sat on his bed, calming down. What a horrible way to start the day. Imaging Ice-chan as Hiwatari. He repressed a shudder. It was very disturbing. He resolved to erase the dream from his memory.

-X-

"We'll see you in a few days, Kai." Queen smiled, hefting a small bag over her shoulder. She waved absently, exchanging a grin with her twin.

"Keep my offer in mind, Kai-chan. Think about it. I'll see you soon." King winked as he left, white hair nearly sparkling in the morning light. He closed the door on them thankfully. Mystel would trail them as soon as they left, he made sure of it.

What a horrible night. Plagued all hours by nasty memories best left buried all because one idiot made a snide comment. Miriam would be tearing her hair out around now but he'd given her strict instructions not to bother him today. He gave her the basics of the directions he'd left Mystel, just in case.

He curled up on one end of the sofa, Dranzer resting her head on the couch at his side. She whined pitifully before he began to stroke her ears. Kuro Suzaku sat on the other end, watching him. He sighed, letting his head fall back.

Sometimes, he could still feel light ghost touches from those awful memories. His grandfather's think fingers on his wrist as he hauled him about. A sharp jab in the side from the old codger's elbow. A bump on the back of his head. A slap. Small things. They weren't ever as vivid as the images in his memory were. The picture was clear, but he saw it in third person. The ones that left the worst impressions were those from Him.

Fingers always around his neck. Tracing His name out between his shoulder blades. Soft fingers meticulously writing each letter perfectly. A pain so pronounced following a terrifying struggle that was locked in his psyche.

Those were the memories he'd nearly released last night. He bit his lip as he realized how close he'd came to reliving them. He smiled bitterly as he heard a voice that lived only in his memories now.

-X-

He stopped as he saw a familiar figure in the cafe window. It looked like her from behind. The face was hidden by a hood but that was her body's figure. He glanced over at the street sign. She might even live out this far. It was roughly the same direction as her taxi went when they left that tacky club the night he first met her. She might even just like the coffee. That's why he hiked nine blocks over into Hiwatari's network.

It definitely looked like her. He frowned and pulled the hood up on his own jacket. It was misting slightly so he didn't look too odd. He completely avoiding looking like a stalker. Her voice was too low as she ordered, but it had a familiar tone to it. He knew this person at the least.

He watched as she headed back to the corner of the cafe, into a secluded table near the kitchen. Not a favored table but it was too crowded to get one near the windows. He handed the attendant a few bills, wrapping his fingers around the coffee. It warmed his chilled hands as he made his way back to her table. He knew this person. It might be who he wished to see, after all.

"Do you mind if I share your table? The rest are full." He settled into the chair across from her, finally getting a look at her face.

"Go ahead." Kai smirked slightly as Tala paled and colored. Shit. He so didn't want to see this person!

"Shit." He sat there anyway. He hadn't been lying when he said the other tables were full. Maybe he'd just take this to go. He scowled at the thought. He wasn't running away from this bastard.

"It's nice to see you, too, Ivanov." He scowled slightly too. Tala's brow quirked. Well, so much for the pleasant conversation previously.

"Not that I planned on seeing you here. I only came because of the damned good coffee and I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Like, me, perhaps?" He smirked, sipping something that smelled even more appealing than what he was drinking.

"Yeah. I needed a reason to ruin my day." He scoffed. Did it smell like cinnamon? Caramel? Mocha? What was that?

"Your day could only improve after meeting me."

Kai was oddly bitter and self-hating today, wasn't he? He hid his frown by taking a drink.

"Can't argue with that." That inspired a bitter, expecting smile. The red-eyed boy winced slightly, looking to the side. Was it just him or did Kai look hurt? He shook his head but the image didn't change. Kai truly looked sad.

"I think I'll leave you to your day." He began to rise and was stopped. They both stared at Tala's hand that caught his wrist, in both disbelief and mutiny. Why had he acted without thinking?!

"Ah, before you do, um, what are you, ah, drinking?" He winced at the deadpan stare before explaining. "I don't recognize it and I've tried about everything here."

Kai sat back down, at the edge of his seat, looking like he'd bolt if it wasn't too out of character. "It's a specialty drink. I helped the cafe owner get started and he has all his employees make my favorite free of charge."

"Figures." Tala rolled his eyes and smiled a bit nervously. He bit his lip as the conversation lulled.

"Would, uh, would you like to try?" Kai's offer made him glance up, meeting red eyes. He couldn't help but imagine them the way they looked in that dream, full of hunger and happiness. He couldn't believe Kai could look that way even in his imagination. Instead, they were a little unsure and nervous. He realized that Kai really was extending an olive branch here.

"Sure." He held out his hand, taking the cup. He curled his fingers around it, careful to avoid Kai's long, pale fingers. He averted his eyes as he took a sip, letting the taste linger. He felt his lips shift into a small smile. This was absolutely delicious. Something faintly minty and sweet danced at the edge of the bitter flavor. It was perfect. He handed it back, a little forlornly.

"So?"

"Perfect." He wasn't aware he'd purred the word until he heard it. Kai's eyebrow twitched as a smirk made its presence known. It looked so much better than that indifferent mask, even though it pissed him off more usually.

"Nice to know. If you like, I could ask Bruce to make it for you when you come by."

"What? I don't get it for free?"

"Of course not. It wouldn't be fair to the other customers." He smirked as he sipped his free drink. Tala glared playfully. "It's been..."

"Nice." The word slipped out along with a faint smile before he realized.

"Yeah. It's been nice." Kai's expression was as close to a smile as he'd ever seen it. He watched him vanish into the crowd of people at the doorway. He stared at the empty space as he came back to his senses.

What was he doing?! Sure he thought he saw Ice, but why hadn't he just ignored Kai and finished his drink. He didn't have to trade barbs, were they?, and comfort him, had he?, when he was down. He felt like hitting his head on something solid. What was wrong with his brain?!

-X-

Kai's hands covered his face to hide the unbelievably brilliant blush. What just happened?! Tala had been...nice to him. Nice. To him! Oh God! He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He'd never felt this before. Happy just to talk to his crush. Blushing just because his crush had smiled at him, said such sweet things, comforted him! Oh god, Tala had comforted him. He felt a smile spread across his lips, blush warm on his cheeks. He felt like everything would be fine!

-X-

It was the fault of that disgusting dream that he acted that way earlier. He scowled at the sidewalk as he headed back to the apartment. The only reason he'd left was because it had been so tense that morning he'd had to bail. It felt like it was twenty degrees below zero when Rei served Bryan breakfast. Awkward.

So, tail planted firmly between his legs, he ran out of the apartment and straight to the cafe. Hopefully, things had cooled down between them enough so that he could grab his books and head to the campus for the back to back courses on Political Science and Ancient History. Too bad he needed them for what he was looking into or he would have dropped them like a scalding pot. Professor Romero and Professor Inui in the same day. He felt like crying.

-X-

"I hope Tala remembers he has classes this morning." He muttered as he fell further into the cushion, Bryan taking up more space.

"In the middle of something deathly important and you worry about Tala?" He smirked, wincing as Rei pinched his arm. Hard.

"Yes. And you call this deathly important?" He scowled at the innocent expression and glanced over the marshmallow castle he was constructing. No, Rei wasn't sure why Bryan chose to do this or why he'd left to buy the ten bags of extra fluffy marshmallows only to bring them back and steal their toothpick supply. Bryan was...odd, to say the least.

He glanced up as he heard the door open and saw Tala wave his greeting as he by-passed them to the kitchen. Only to backtrack and stare at them over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

Rei shrugged and indicated the bag of marshmallows he was holding and the fistful of toothpicks. "I'm only the Marshmallow and Toothpick Supplier."

"It's a project for my architecture class and my art class. I thought since they were so similar, I'd do it together and save time. No one's home anyway."

"Don't you live alone?" Rei questioned only to be shushed quickly.

"Right." Tala let that carry before shrugging and heading to his bedroom. "I'm getting my stuff. I'll see you after class, Rei. Uh, later, Bryan."

He slipped back out, door shutting with Wolborg staring wistfully at it. Rei sighed.

-X-

"Why won't he let me go talk to him?!" She launched a kick at the poor punching bag and it wobbled dangerously on the hook it was hanging from.

"You know King and Queen really shook him up. I never liked them when they were working for him and I still don't like them now that we're out." Ozuma shook his head and tossed a handful of lettuce into the turtle tank. The five began to tear it apart with the same tenacity Miriam was tearing the bag apart with.

"Exactly the point! We know that those Parts Hunters are dangerous! We know they've always been tied to Kai! We know how they worked for Barthez! We know everything! What I don't know is why he doesn't want us to help! We already know the entire story!"

"Maybe we don't."

"What are you implying?" Her tone was dangerously soft as her fists lowered, and she glared at her counterpart through her curtain of hair.

"Kai has never let anyone know the whole story. We must be missing some detail. Something really small. It's important to Kai whatever it is. You know it. He always protects himself. Maybe King and Queen know it too. Maybe it's just a small piece of some really big thing."

"Like...they know. About the break-ups. They know. Maybe that's what he's trying to protect. No one knows the whole story behind that. He's been too vague. They know. They know the missing piece."

"That's what I think. I know it wasn't very honorable, but I contacted the Saint Shields. All the information that we possessed concerning the Four Gods was missing. Everything. Every file. And when we turned our attention to the rest of the database, we found out that the Greeks were gone. Every page was deleted or burned."

"Oh my god." She sank back into the wall, feeling like the floor was moving. "Mystel was the only one with access to those files on our side. He couldn't have been hacked. But that's what you think, isn't it?"

"No." His mouth drew into a hard line. "I think Kai had him set it up to terminate if he ever contacted him. Listen. I've got to meet Kane and Emily. They've been helping me keep this mess straight. I'll call you when I've got more info, okay? Don't tell Kai we know about this. I know you hate keeping secrets, but its for his own good. We can't afford another BEGA incident."

She nodded, feeling tears well up as she hugged him hard.

"Please be very careful." She whispered as he drew back and grinned.

"I'll be fine." He saluted as he left, her apartment door closing behind him.

Shit. King and Queen knew the truth about Him. Kai and Mystel were hiding information from the Saint Shields about The Gods. Bryan went AWOL. This was starting to shape up like some really bad soap opera.


	10. GangRelated Activity

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

It had been like love at first sight, if something that inane existed. There was something pure and ethereal and peaceful that hung around the other, like a perpetual cloak. One look into those soft teal eyes and his heart had been stolen.

They hadn't meshed perfectly, but it was the first time in his life that he felt obligated to try to meet the other halfway. He had ran through so many other lovers selfishly. It would have ripped his chest apart to do the same to this man. Instead, he hid his temper and anger, venting it off, and returned to clear the air.

Brooklyn had been like an angel sent to heal him from everything bad that had happened in his life. He never raised his voice, never resorted to violence and never, ever said a single thing he hadn't meant. Kai had been trapped in the most wonderful way, occasionally smiling or laughing like he truly had no concerns or cares. He never felt happy when talking to Brooklyn, instead he felt content and calm, which he had convinced himself of as being happy. It hardly seemed fair to be with such a pure being in the first place, what right did he have to be questioning their relationship?

Brooklyn made the past vanish. With every touch, every caress, every word, it all steadily slipped from his mind. Every night he woke up beside that ginger mane and pale skin, he felt luckier than any other man on Earth. It had been such a wonderful relationship before it had fallen apart, along with Brooklyn's psyche. He would have felt guilty, if he hadn't realized what had been going on. Now, he recalled these memories with the same humiliation he would as if he'd whored himself out and enjoyed being used like a tramp.

BEGA. Brooklyn was the head of BEGA, using Kai's influence to garner support from rivaling gangs to bring down the system Kai had established. Brooklyn, the angel, was an alias that concealed the fact he was a gang boss.

Kai began to keep secrets from the ginger as he hid this ugly world of crime and violence. He used influences out of the city, trusting in his allies from the Biovolt Training program to bring BEGA down. He kept up the oblivious act, going to bed each night in Brooklyn's arms, guilty for keeping secrets and lying to his lover. Brooklyn never let on he suspected anything, smiling at Kai like he'd hung the moon.

Brooklyn had a fond tendency to write things into his back, using his finger and making Kai guess the words. He loved to spell out the longest words he knew or the dirtiest phrases just to hear them said so hesitatingly. Kai was endeared to this sweetness between them, taking it as a gesture of love and affection.

Z-E-U-S. Those were the letters inscribed across his back. Brooklyn's gentle hands holding the razor blade and meticulously inscribing each word with a morbid affection. Brooklyn's two cohorts, his most loyal friends, held him still and drugged him on morphine as they watched their leader write out his name in the flesh of his lover.

That day Brooklyn had discovered Kai's association with Biovolt by the small tattoo he had hidden in the nape of his neck, covered by silver-blue hair. It was one of those small details that he'd forgotten about, shaving his hair to make it more fashionable.

When he had recovered, he called the police. There was no factual evidence that linked him to gang activity, nothing except Brooklyn. He had erased all ties to Biovolt and refused to cower from the police as his grandfather had. The police hunted the ginger down and were horrified to see the boy quite out of his mind, referring to himself as Zeus and attempting to cleanse the world. Kai was just one of many victims who came forward that day, though the only one to have the name of his abuser etched into his skin. Brooklyn made an insanity plea, but with his state of mind that had been assumed and even now he was locked away.

It had been a horrifying experience. He felt degraded. Humiliated. Used. A cheap slut or whore who allowed themselves to be debased for the smallest hint of affection. He was everything his grandfather ever claimed him to be. He hadn't even been aware that he was being lied to. Being betrayed by his lover. He was worse than trash.

Miriam and Bryan picked him back up. He always became a stronger person after being crushed. They knew it. They helped him through. He went to a tattoo parlor and had the image of a phoenix ingrained into his skin to cover those four letters. He kept the story quiet. No one knew the truth. BEGA vanished as if it never existed and their hacker, Mystel, became his underling.

Life returned to normal. Kai began to work his way through both men and women with such a sickening frequency, he couldn't remember anymore who he went to bed with. He bought a club, quit the Organization, pulled his friends out and set everyone up in a real profession. They were living crime-free now for the most part, though they were still the dominant influence. He attended college. He gradually began to sleep around less. He started to close himself up in his own world, staring at the horizon of a past, unattainable life.

Until fate bitch-slapped him. Red hair. Arctic blue eyes. Sharp tongue. Fit body. Everything he'd ever wanted in a person with extra. Perfection. Until Kai made him hate him. He hadn't cared at first. At least, not until the debt he paid off in cross-dressing. He was allowed to interact with Tala like he truly wanted to. He kept wanting to, falling in love with this man who hated him. Maybe, after all was said and done, he would stay.

-X-

He looked over the entry he had scribbled down into the notebook and snorted. God, his life really was a bad soap opera. Scorned lovers, ships passing in the night, gangs, drugs, sex, oh my! He could laugh at how horribly the attempt at reflection had gone. Mrs. Tate would just have to be satisfied when he told her he gave it an attempt. Brooklyn had been an accident that resulted in his own stupidity, narrow-mindedness, and stability. King and Queen were harmless for the most part, excepting his reputation. Tala was...Well, Tala was his crush. His Juliet. His Cleopatra. His Helen.

He tossed the notebook into the trashcan, opening the fridge to soothe his hunger. Angsty, emo reflection time always left him hankering for caramel apples.

-X-

Tala was at wits end. The past three nights had resulted in his dreams turning into nightmares. Highly erotic nightmares. He had already taken six vigorous cold showers and was well on his way into needing a seventh when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tal. Are you doing anything now?" Her voice practically purred on the other end of the phone and it was a miracle he hadn't lost his self-control.

"Ice! No, I'm not doing anything."

"Excellent." Was it possibly to purr an 'X'? "Meet me in the parking lot of our favorite club. I wanna have some fun today."

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Do hurry. I'm not sure I'll be able to wait much longer."

Oh. My. God. This was the best day ever!

-X-

So sue him for using Ice as an excuse to feel like he was loved. Emo reflection time demanded a remedy of caramel apples and as he was currently lacking, he would just go get one. With Tala. As in, a date with Tala. He repressed the urge to squeal like a girl. Date. With. Tala! He was half-way into tight lacy pants and a long-sleeved lace and leather corset when he stopped.

This was becoming second nature to him now. It was a very bad, bad thing. He wanted Tala to be with himself as Kai, right? So, how would the transition between Ice and Kai go? Would he just admit it? Show him? Let him find out on his own?

He winced at that last thought. Letting Tala find out on his own would ensure his death. He needed to get Tala to like him. To like Kai. Maybe, he thought as he finished pulling the top on, maybe Ice would have to leave soon.

He couldn't wear the skirt forever. Metaphorically speaking.

-X-

He was so nervous! This was the most absolutely perfect girl in existence and she liked him. Suggested going out on dates with only him. Wanted to spend time alone with him. He felt the heat rise and tugged at the collar. He always got hot when he was nervous and wearing one of the outfits Mariah had picked out seemed like a good idea at the time, but he was regretting it. He felt all that melt away when he saw her approaching though. She glided across the ground. She had a soft, slightly bitter smile around her lips that suggested that she was having a bad day. He felt intensely happy that she came to him to make her feel better.

"Hey, Tal." She ghosted a kiss on his cheek and gripped his arm loosely. Whatever shadows had guarded her eyes were gone when she looked back up at him. "Sorry for the short notice but I needed two of my favorite things."

"Yeah, what?" He grinned, cocking an eyebrow playfully that stated he knew what at least one of them was. She smiled mysteriously as she led them around the corner to a shuttle stop, making him doubt she was going to answer.

"Caramel apples." She stepped onto the shuttle as it approach and turned back to him half-way on-board. "And you, of course." She smirked as she entered and took a seat at the back. He was on her heels and sank into the plastic seat beside her, winking.

"Glad to be of any service." He captured her hand and kissed it once, threading their fingers together. She looked out the window, but he caught the pleased smile and slight blush. Her hand was warm in his and that single connection only made them more intimate. He settled for watching her watch the scenery as they approached Beyland.

-X-

He felt his stomach clench as he counted the number of people in front of them. They'd be getting on this time. He heard the coaster screech overhead, flinching as the riders screamed. The air ruffled his hair and made him even more nervous. He had nothing against roller coasters. In fact, Suzaku Railways was even worse than this one, but there was just something about this ride that scared him to death. Flight of the Seiryu was too sharp, filled with too many twists and corkscrew turns for his taste.

"Come on Tala!" her hand clenched his tight as she pulled him to the very last car. He forced a smile, feeling a bit of happiness as she laughed and threw her hands in the air as soon as she was seated. He could tough this out for her. He'd do anything for her.

-X-

Kai didn't miss the nervous gleam in his eyes as Tala took a seat next to him. He smiled broader, grabbing his hand and lifting it up above his head. He caught the idea, holding both up and grinning at him. Kai felt warmth sink into his chest and stared forward at the track. He knew he was blushing but he couldn't care. He tensed as the coaster began to move, dropping his hand to the bar and tightening his grip on Tala's. Their eyes met and he felt the world fall out from under him, but they may have been the coaster. He exclaimed when they hit the first drop, completely surprised.

He screamed out as the dragon twisted and darted around the preset track, hearing Tala join in. He stared at their intertwined hands. Long, pale fingers held slightly thicker, long fingers. Both nearly the same tone of snowy white. Beautiful. He leaned over, brushing a kiss on the surprised Tala's cheek before the dragon plummeted straight down.

-X-

"That was horrible." Rei shivered as he hid his face in his hands. "If you ever drag me to another thing like that, I will consider getting a restraining order. Filking. Oh, god."

Bryan just grinned, humming. Much to Rei's displeasure he knew the lyrics to that damn tune by heart. They passed by a eerily life-like centaur and a naked green alien as they made their way to the vendor booths.

When Bryan offered to take him out, he'd been thinking a movie, dinner, a walk. He wasn't sure exactly what it was he'd expected. But it was certainly not an invitation to a sci-fi convention. His eye was drawn to the spooky group of vampires hanging out by the bar, sipping bottles that were emblazoned TrueBlood, or flashing gold eyes. A group of them were settled off to the side, towering over every other patron. A double-bow mark was visible on one's bicep.

He was pulled out of his trance by Bryan as he ushered him through the guild of elves that had congregated around a group of nine people he vaguely recognized.

"Hey, there's something here I think you'll like." He turned Rei toward a vendor and grinned like a maniac as the neko-jin's eyes widened. "So?"

It was like a weapons master's wet dream. His fingers itched to touch the gleaming weaponry. He reached out with a trembling hand and touched the Guan Dao, staring at the snarling tiger on the blade. His eyes danced across the display, taking in broad swords, monk staffs, steel fans, bamboo fans, sais, and a variety of long and short swords. The owner approached, catching his eye. Rei's exuberance drew him in and they began talking shop as if they knew each other all their lives. Bryan smiled and drifted just off to the side, fingering his way through a stack of comic books assembled by the weapons booth.

He looked beautiful. Bryan felt a swell of pride and happiness that he'd been the one to introduce that look. It wasn't even worth getting jealous over. The expressions on Rei's face as he experienced the convention for the first time would stick with him forever. The tiger had been persuaded to wear one of the traditional outfits he had brought with him from China and radiated deadly beauty even when he was smiling innocently over the sai they were discussing.

"What do you think, Bryan?" He glanced up, golden eyes completely open. He realized with a start that he was expected to answer and smirked.

"Sorry, kitten, but I know more about hunting knives and guns." He shrugged and lifted a brow, "This was more about you, anyway."

"Oh." Rei looked more than a little surprised, but smiled happily. "Thank you then. Would you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead." He shook his head as Rei turned excitedly back to the man and began to whisper back and forth rapidly.

Rei grinned like he was possessed as the two sai were carefully wrapped and placed into their case. He held the case close, looking as though it would break and gingerly carried it back to Bryan. The older boy seemed entranced by the mock lightsaber battle a few patrons were conducting in the foyer. He tapped his arm and met a bright grin.

"Want to keep looking around?" He gestured to the crowd and the long line of booths they hadn't made it to yet. Rei bit his lip and flitted his eyes over them before something caught his attention. He grabbed the older boys hand, feeling the slight callouses on the palm. It made a discreet shiver dart down his back before he covered it.

"Come on! They've got food!" Rei's excitement made him chuckle slightly and follow the other, savoring Rei's hand in his.

-X-

He bit into the caramel apple, catching the nuts, sprinkles and bits of chocolate that came with it. He closed his eyes as he savored the flavor. This was just the type of pick-me-up he needed. His eyes slid to the side as he watched Tala struggle with his own plain caramel apple. He never realized that he had slightly bigger canines before, though judging by the way he was fighting to get a bite, Tala hadn't realized it either.

"Want some help?" He teased, enjoying the slightly irate look Tala shot at him.

"I'm fine." He scowled at the apple like it had insulted him, before he carefully maneuvered it to his mouth. He grinned as he heard the sharp crunch of the apple that meant Tala had bitten into it. Kai bit into the treat again, threading his fingers into Tala's as he led them through the crowd.

"Where do you want to go next?" He gestured at the park map and then looked back up at Tala.

"Anywhere is fine." He shrugged and grimaced at the apple. "Too much work for one bite." He tossed the apple in the trash as they passed.

"How about here?" Kai stopped at the Mirror House entrance, tossing the demolished treat into the handy trashcan.

"Sure." Tala gestured for him to enter and followed him inside.

-X-

He was pleased they chose this place. Anywhere that provided a way for him to check her out from all angels was highly recommended. He watched her hips sway as they traveled through the maze, feasting on the occasional flash of skin. She glanced at him coyly, and an idea struck him.

He stepped sideways as they reached the next turn. Surprise flashed in her face as he loomed over her.

"Rather deserted here, isn't it?"

"Not a very popular attraction if you're over ten." She murmured.

"Can't see why not." He leered dangerously. He backed her up, placing his hands on the mirror over her shoulders. She stiffened for just a moment, before she seemed to melt into him. He leaned down, catching her lips and instantly wanting more. Her arms came up, wrapping around his neck and fitting into him.

It was soft, but intense in a way he couldn't imagine. She complemented him perfectly. His hands dropped to her hips, encircling them as he leaned down into her. She had towered over him in those boots the first time they met, but now that she was wearing shorter heels, they seemed about the same height.

He began to draw away, trailing his lips down her neck to the exposed part of her collarbone. She turned her head away, presenting him with more flesh. He focused on the reflection in the mirror, seeing the soft skin at her back and the faint smear of make-up on her back. He walked his fingers up her back and felt her shiver. He kept working on the love bite, but used his fingers to inspect the odd smear of concealer. He drew his thumb along the upper tip of the smear, eyes widening as it exposed color that wasn't snowy-white.

-X-

"So, did you have fun today?" Rei nodded, brushing his hand over the cover of the case.

"Yeah. That was awesome. We should do this again." He said purposefully. Slightly surprised grey eyes lighted with happiness as he caught it.

"You want to have another date?" He said with a teasing smile. "I'm sure it can be arranged."

"I'd like that." He looked up surprised as they stopped and he couldn't identify the building. "Where are we?"

"My place. Hope you didn't mind but it was on the way and I needed to stop inside to grab my spare phone."

"It's fine." He nodded, following Bryan as he took them up to his floor and down the hall to his apartment. Bryan unlocked the door and his eyes devoured the room. "Nice." He whistled softly.

Everything was so clean and the furnishing was almost spartan, but in a very refined way. Bryan had a career as a decorator. The grey-haired boy entered the kitchen, and he heard undefinable clatter before he heard something else. It was soft cooing, like a pigeon. Curious, he entered the living room and stopped in amazement at the huge bird on the balcony. Obviously the falcon he'd mentioned before, but it was much larger than he pictured. It glared at him, before it turned to inspect the smaller, indistinguishable bundle off to the side. He came up a bit closer and realized it was a nest.

"Yeah, don't let the glare fool you. He's a big softie at heart. Built that nest and relocated that little blackbird family sometime last week. Won't let me out on the patio anymore." He smirked as he gestured at the door. "Want to get to your place?"

They jumped as the door crashed open, pained gasps coming from the doorway. Bryan ran to the door without a second thought, Rei worriedly bringing up the rear. Rei drew up short when he realized who the familiar figure in the doorway was.

"Ice?" He said surprised, and her head shot up. Tears had destroyed what little make-up she had had on and his mouth dropped in horror as he realized that not all of it was make-up. Kai Hiwatari sat on Bryan's floor, desperately trying to stop crying.

"Kai, what's wrong? What happened?" Bryan gathered him to his side, not even sparing a thought at how weird this was.

"He saw the Tattoo." He whispered.

"The Phoenix?!" His voice was tight with panic and pain. Kai shook his head.

"He saw the other one. The Lightning Bolt."

"The Biovolt tattoo? Why would that bother him?" He was rocking Kai slightly, both ignoring Rei as he stood fuming above them.

"Boris. Boris hurt him." He whispered. "He doesn't want anything to do with me now." Fresh tears began to stream down his face and he buried his head in Bryan's shoulder. The Falcon just gathered him up, pleading Rei with his eyes to stay. The Tiger sighed but followed him into the living room.

He settled Kai into the couch, the Phoenix grabbing the throw pillow and hiding his face. He draped a blanket over the quivering form and raised a finger to his lips. Rei scowled but couldn't shoot a glare at the pathetic figure on the couch. Bryan led Rei to the other room.

"What do you know about Biovolt and Boris Valkov?" He said without any preamble.

"I know Biovolt was a criminal organization that used and trained kids for its operations. I know that Boris was the right hand man of Biovolt. And I know that that man killed the person Tala was in love with once because he recruited them into Biovolt. It doesn't surprise me that he wants nothing to do with Ice. Or is it Kai? Spill. What the hell is going on here, Bryan?!"


	11. Hard Truths

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

_"What the hell?!" He jerked away from her, too shocked to feel guilty when she stumbled forward slightly. "Why the hell do you have that on your neck?!"_

_"Have..." She reached up and touched the back of her neck, turning a ghostly white._

_"Why do you have that lightning bolt on your neck, Ice?" He said sharply, stepping back when she reached out to him. Her hand fell to her side heavily and her eyes faded to a dull color._

_"It's complicated-" She was cut off when he made a sharp hand motion._

_"Of course it is! But I already know what that is! I want to know why you have one!" He glared at her, feeling emotions swirling in his chest. "No, wait, I know why you have one. Gang members have them. Biovolt, right?"_

_"You know about-"_

_"Of course I know about Biovolt!" He spat the word, "Boris Valkov was the reason I had to leave my home to begin with!" He snarled. "I watched him practically kill my best friend!"_

_"Tala. Please. I know this looks bad, but I-"_

_"No! If you have that mark, you aren't any better than he was. I can't do this, Ice. I like you. I really do. But, you have that...thing..."_

_"Shut up! You don't even know why I have it! If you would just let me explain it to you. Please, Tala!" Her eyes were pleading, a hand reaching out for him. He felt his heart stutter in his chest and wanted so badly to take her hand. He reached out a bit, their fingertips brushing and her eyes misting over with tears. _

_"Hey! Move out of the way!" They jumped as two small kids tried to shove past them and Tala watched them vanish. _

_"Tala."_

_"No, Ice. That's enough. I can't. I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll think about...I'll call you later, okay?" He brushed past her, feeling like he'd made the biggest mistake of his life but couldn't make himself turn back. He flinched as he heard her begin to cry and took off running._

-X-

This was what he had been reduced to. He tried to calm down but with every breath he took, he kept hearing Tala's blatant rejection and then he couldn't breathe. Bryan and Rei were somewhere in the apartment, arguing about something, but he couldn't care. Rei, Tala's best friend, knew his secret, and he still couldn't care. Tala. Oh god. Tala.

If his grandfather wasn't already dead, he would kill that man. He'd ripped away his childhood, stole his innocence, killed people he cared about and even now, he haunted his life, pulling him slowly to the grave. He lost him Tala. There was no way Tala would ever talk to him again. Except he would, because he still didn't know about Ice actually being Kai. And he would continue to say nasty things, hurtful things, to him completely unaware.

This must be what it feels like to have your soul ripped out of you. He lost consciousness, chasing his sweet dreams that always stayed out of reach.

-X-

"We didn't expect to carry this scheme so far." Bryan muttered as he slumped into his kitchen island counter.

"Why would you do it in the first place?" Rei hissed. "What exactly were you hoping would happen if Hiwatari cross-dressed for you?"

"We just wanted him to find a new friend. Anyone really. We just wanted to make him happy."

"And tricking Tala is supposed to accomplish this?" Bryan scoffed.

"It's not like we chose Tala. Kai did. Despite how he acts, Kai's kind at heart. He doesn't like to hurt people when he knows exactly how much damage any abuse does to a person. He likes Tala. A lot. He probably is in love with him, at this point. If you haven't noticed though, Tala hates Kai. Kai convinced himself that the best way to keep his attention, now that he finally had it, was to keep up the charade."

"He hates Kai with good reason." Rei defended. "Hell, I hate Kai with good reason." He looked up with surprise when Bryan growled at him.

"What are your reasons?" He asked coldly. Rei started in surprise.

"He hurt Mariah. He was the reason she was in the hospital. If he had just defended her-"

"Then she would be dead now." Rei gasped, jerking away from him.

"What?"

"Kai's the only reason she got off so lightly. I know that you might not remember, but that was the same year as the BEGA revolt. If Kai didn't have his allies target her, she would have died. BEGA needed to make an example of someone and with who she was dating, she would have been the perfect candidate. It was Hiro. BEGA's right hand."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They needed to show people what would happen if they were crossed. They had planned to do much worse than a broken arm and bruises. Her hospital stay was the only thing that kept her safe. No point going after someone already injured and in the hospital." His eyes softened. "I'm not making this up. If you ask her for the full story, she'll tell you the same one. We thought it would be better if she told everyone the lie than the truth. Miriam was the one who introduced her to Kai, you know."

"Miriam?" He asked, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah. They were tight before the BEGA mess. Miriam felt guilty about the whole thing, because she didn't realize who Hiro was with and told her to stay with him. It wasn't a good relationship anyway, or so I've heard."

Rei was starting to think that too. If Bryan was right, then maybe everything she'd told them about Kai was actually Hiro's doing. If so, that bastard deserved to get his intestines pulled out on a rotating spit. He nodded demurely, before he shyly looked up at Bryan.

"Can I use your phone?" Smiling kindly, Bryan handed it over and watched as Rei dialed a familiar number. He nodded once and headed back into the other room.

-X-

He smoothed the hair back from Kai's forehead, sighing at the smeared make-up and tear tracks. He never wanted this to happen again. Not to Kai and especially not involving Tala. Kai nearly destroyed the person he'd been because of Brooklyn. His feelings for Tala must be love in its absolute purest form for him to go to such lengths to be with him. Kai had always been proud, too proud to do things that humiliated him for anyone, spare the few he loved.

What a fool Tala was to throw it all away. Knowing Kai, he wouldn't ever get over it. It would fester and churn in him until he gave into depression. Phoenixes needed to burn out to be reborn, but Kai wasn't burning out. He was freezing. Drowning.

"Bryan?" Rei's voice was soft, but it had him jerking out of his thoughts as if he'd shouted. The neko-jin smiled sadly at the two of them as he made his way over, and he bit his lip as he sank to the floor beside him.

"Rei?" The Tiger flinched slightly but it smoothed over when he felt Bryan's hand touch his discreetly. He took a steadying breath and reached out, threading his fingers into Bryan's.

"I talked to Mariah. I got to hear the truth from her. I believe you. I don't hate Kai for that, but I can't promise to like him right away. I know it's harsh, but I just can't let things like that go. But I want you to know this. I will never ask you to choose between us. I wouldn't ever do that to you. I know how much he means to you. I just don't like deceiving Tala."

"You might not have to worry about that." He tightened his grip on Rei's hand and looked up at him, eyes more vulnerable than Rei had ever seen before. "Unless Tala contacts him, Kai's never going to try. Don't be surprised if he suddenly vanishes."

"He really loves him that much?" He wanted to understand this man better, as he had so much sway over Bryan's heart and life. He needed to understand.

"When it comes to love, Kai gives his whole heart, soul and being. I have never seen him this broken over anyone before and it honestly scares me."

"I can talk to Tala a bit. I'm not sure what good it'll do. He doesn't talk about his past much but I can try. I don't like deceiving Tala. But I can do it." He reached out and tucked the blanket more firmly around the lithe figure. He'd never noticed before, but Kai looked incredibly fragile when he wasn't standing. Conscious, he radiated power and charisma. Now, he looked like he would break if he was touched.

"That would be more than I'd ever ask." Bryan whispered. Rei looked at him over his shoulder and smiled faintly.

"I can't make too many promises about his reaction. I'm not saying I can get him to like Kai either. But, I do owe it to you, to both of them too I guess, to try." He nodded his resolve, determination settling in. He'd do this for Bryan.

"Thank you." Bryan's voice was still soft ad tender, and it made him feel slightly jealous. "Really, Rei. Thanks."

He held back his disappointment. He wanted to hear that warm voice call him "kitten" even if only once more.

-X-

"Have you found anything?"

The blue-haired boy glanced at him before fixing his eyes back on the screen. "No. We can't find a way through Mystel's system. It's self-destructing. Anytime we get close, it deletes everything and leaves us with a cold trail."

"I did find a back door, but I've already spent thirteen hours trying to get through that." Emily grimaced as she came into the room and settled her mug by her computer desk.

"I've been tracing King's and Queen's movements. Apparently, Zeo's sent them on an eraser mission. A kid named Kenny. I've got Robert and Rick trailing them for a pick-up. If anyone can get the kid out, it's them."

Kane and Emily exchanged a smirk.

"You've got Mr. Manners and the Grunt out playing rescue?"

"What were you thinking, Ozuma?"

"I was thinking, once they get over the petty disagreements about the Majestics and the Underground, they'll work together just fine." He smirked viciously at them. "Besides, from the reports so far, King and Queen are having an awfully hard time catching the little hacker."

"Hacker?"

"Are we recruiting him?"  
He nodded. "In exchange for the rescue, he's going to hack Mystel's files and get back everything on the Sacred Beasts and the Greeks."

"What if he can't?"

"You've seen how little we are able to do."

"I think he can." He glanced at the clock, furrowing his brows briefly. "I've got to go. I'm meeting a few other people."

"Don't let us keep you."

"Bring back pizza."

He nodded and shut the door behind him. Emily and Kane obviously operated on a different level. It was disconcerting to listen to them follow the same lines of thought and finish the other's sentences. He keyed out of the basement and dialed his contact as soon as he was able to get a signal.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dickenson? I am the person who contacted you about the prodigy. Would it be possible to arrange a meeting with him?"

-X-

Ashes. It had been his nickname in the orphanage. Wyatt Ashier Whitney. His best friend in the orphanage.

Tala never knew either of his parents. He'd only know the orphanage. And Wyatt. He was raised at the orphanage, but Wyatt just arrived one day. They shared the same room, and he was instructed to show the boy how things worked around the building.

He'd never connected to any person before. Wyatt had been too much for him at first. He made Tala answer him, pushed him to explain. He made him interact with people. He made him reach out. He hated the boy. He hated everything about him. Just being in the same room made him irritable and angry, leading to a more permanent stay at the orphanage. He blamed the boy for that too, but for all his well-meaning nature, Wyatt was never adopted either.

Ashes was born on the night when they finally lashed out against each other. They had fought with each other hard, dissolving into laughter when they collapsed bruised together on the floor. Everything Wyatt touched eventually fell apart, the intensity becoming too much and it destroyed itself. Tala could understand. He did the same, but he froze people out.

Ashes was his brother in all but blood. They pushed each other. They made a pact the night after Boris came to them with the invitation to join his academy. They would stay together, no matter what. Ashes became his alias, and Tala stood at his side, his fierce protector.

Boris was the one to destroy that. Boris was the one to lure away his best friend with the promise of power. It was an obsession with the boy. He wanted the power to protect his loved ones, protect them from his bad luck. Boris whispered sweet words that guaranteed nothing and took everything. Boris was the reason he had to watch as his best friend suffered through the epileptic fit the stole his life. Boris was the reason he'd screamed for help on the bathroom floor, cradling his thrashing and hysterical friend, pleading for him to be okay. Boris was the reason he could only recall that horrible lightning bolt blemishing that pale skin after Ashes' head slumped forward in death.

Boris was the reason he'd nearly froze out the world, encasing himself in a world of impenetrable ice. Until that arrogant asshole with his flashing red eyes made him feel warm again. Kai's flashing red eyes burned through the ice encasing his soul and touched all the bitterness and anger he'd buried. If Kai wasn't such a bastard, he'd thank him for pulling him out of a hard time, however unintentionally.

Tala sighed as he traced that lightning bolt out again, carefully inscribing the 'B' and 'V' inside. He hated that Tattoo. And Ice had one. She had that bastard's mark on her skin. It made both rage and revulsion boil in his blood.

He should have stayed with her. Listened to her story. If Ashes had been pulled in with promising lies, she might have been too. It wasn't even like Biovolt was in operation any more either. He remembered the media coverage of its destruction, how it had been brought down by one of the children they recruited. He reached out and dialed Ice's number, finger hovering over the send button.

He made an anguished sound as he pressed the end button and dropped the phone. Wolborg whined from the floor, nosing the phone. He ignored the wolf as he buried his face in his pillow. What should he do? Would he really let this stand between them? What was he supposed to do?

-X-

Miriam was asleep beside her on the couch, drooling slightly onto her shoulder. She had been terrified of the girl earlier. Miriam could inspire terror in even the strongest person, but a Miriam concerned about her broken leader was beyond horrifying.

She screamed and promised all kinds of horrible things to do to Tala. It lasted hours, until she collapsed on the couch beside her, crying. Mariah just stroked her back, holding back her own tears. She would have a few strong words to say to Tala herself, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

She felt guilty over her relief at the situation, though. If this hadn't happened, she wouldn't have been able to confess the truth to her best friend and blood-brother. Telling Rei that Kai had been the one to hurt her like that...that he was responsible for that...assault...made her physically ill.

She shifted on the coach, pulling the blanket on the back over her and Miriam, curling into her friend. Kai would be okay; she'd make sure of it.

-X-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Chief."

"Shut up, Dizzi. Don't have time to take the usual safety precautions." He said frantically, hands flying over the keys. "Almost there."

"Chief!" Dizzi's mechanical voice screamed into his headset, making his fingers stumble.

"What?!" He snapped. "I'm busy, Dizzi!"

"Fine then. If you don't care that two intruders have just broken into the Lab, then I won't tell you." She replied, mechanical sarcasm polluting his headset.

"What?! Intruders?!" He pulled up the building, watching two heat signatures make their way below ground to his sanctuary.

"I don't think they're friendly, either." She informed him, opening the video footage from their various cameras through the house. He froze as the screens began to go black or static.

"We need to go." He said, fitting the laptop into his bag and pulling the goggles over his eyes. "Show me the closest escape route, Diz."

"Gotcha, Chief." Information began to superimpose on the goggles, instructions and other data appearing in the corner of his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

He nodded, adjusting the earbud to a more comfortable position. He grabbed his extra bag as he ran to the back door, slapping the emergency button as he went. A silent alarm was triggered, along with a timed combustion. All his files would be burned, but he had everything important stored on Dizzi. He'd lose a lot of blackmail material, but he had enough cash stored he'd be fine until he could set up again.

"When do you think we'll solve the mystery of who's sending these collectors after us?" Dizzi asked, once she was sure he could spare the distraction.

"I don't have to guess that. There's only one person who'd send these people after us." He said, climbing up the fire escape to a building a block away from his sanctuary.

"And you never told me?" Dizzi said, sounding angry.

"It's too obvious who. I just didn't know why yet."

"Any guesses then?"

"I think we're about to find out." He said as he peered into the window of the dusty building. He could see nothing obviously wrong with the place. "Dizzi, scan."

He watched the sweep on his goggle screen, frowning at the glitch.

"Sorry, Chief." Dizzi apologized. "Something's messing with my scan."

"I guess we'll just have to spring the trap then." He set his other bag down and ruffled through it, pulling out something that looked like a top. "Get ready, Dizzi."

He set it into the launcher, pressing the ejection button. He watched it fly into the room and settle in the center, sending out a rudimentary scan while hopping around erratically. He tapped the toggle on the launcher, activating the view screen from the top. He moved the cameras on the top slowly, focusing on a shape in the corner. Dizzi immediately pulled the shape, performing maintenance on the image. Gleaming white hair...Oh shit!

"Gotcha." He felt a hand settle on his shoulder as something crashed into Hopper.

"Shit." Dizzi said over the intercom.

"Language." He reprimanded the program, as he stood and turned to face his captor. "Hello."

"You're one tough bastard to catch."

"I try." He said, glaring. He saw the white-haired person in the room move out of the shadows, smirking at him.

-X-

Kai sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He felt like shit, but it wasn't surprising after yesterday. He felt a bit cold inside, hollowed out. He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the dried tear tracks and destroyed make-up he fell asleep in.

"Kai?" He glanced up, seeing Bryan stand in the doorway. He looked scruffy and unkempt, a light smudge under each eye.

"Hey, Bryan." He said, voice flat. "Thanks for letting me crash here. I think I'll catch a shower and head on home, if it doesn't matter to you."

"Kai, do you think...are you...?"

"I'll be in the shower." He said, getting off the couch and wobbling on two legs until he regained his balance. He stalked past Bryan without a backwards glance, faltering slightly as he saw Rei in the kitchen. He inclined his head briefly, and continued past, shutting the door firmly after him.

The lights were little more than a soft glow, with mirrors on opposite walls reflecting the light and making it brighter. He methodically stripped off the outfit, dropping it to the floor. Chills ran through his limbs but he turned the water on and rubbed his arms. He caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors and glared at his reflection. He looked like shit.

He wiped his make-up off and grimaced when his appearance didn't better. His eyes were bloodshot, and his skin had a sickly grey cast to it. The temporary dye had started to fade and his true colors highlighted the black hair.

He drug his fingers through it, feeling his chest get heavy. He'd sworn once to wear this color proudly, defiant of his grandfather's mandate to wear it black. He couldn't stand how alike to his mother Kai had been. The soft grey-blue tones passed from mother to child for generations in her family had been fisted in large, unforgiving hands as he held him still, letting the maids pour dye after dye on his head. He hated his grandfather from that day forward, but was never able to break free from the tyrant. Still, unable to break free from the tyrant.

He'd been willing to try to release those bonds by dyeing it for Tala. He'd been so stupid to ever try this. So damn stupid. His eyes shifted downward as he ran his fingers through his hair, stopping on the mark that betrayed him. He could see it perfectly in the mirror behind him, fogging up lightly from the shower. He ran a finger over the lightning bolt, feeling rage overcome him. Everything always had to lead back to him not being strong enough to break away from his grandfather.

He picked up Bryan's shaving razor, dismantling it until he had a thin blade perched between his fingers. Stoically, he reached back and drug the thin blade through the mark. He felt blood spill over the scars on his back and the pain of cutting into himself, but all he could focus on was the mark slowly being destroyed. The staunch lines of ink began to blur with blood and he paused to wipe it away, continuing as soon as he was able.

He set the blade down, washing both it and his fingers off in the sink, watching the rust colored water drain away. The mark was little more than mutilated flesh, a pattern of overlapping cuts and lines. He couldn't even make out the original shape anymore. He felt something well up inside his chest, but wasn't able to identify it. Happiness or disgust, he treasured this moment.

He hissed as he stepped into the warm shower water, flinching as it ran over the fresh wound. He took deep breaths as he began to clean the black out of his hair and the sweat off his body. He stepped out of the shower a pitying shell of his former self, but it was better than before. He cleaned the wound even as it began to ooze with blood again, but tapped it up and made a note to get Spencer to look at it later.

He'd get a lecture, but it was better than going to a hospital to get it looked at. He'd received enough pity from the police who had winced in horror at Brooklyn's mark on his back and the ones who helped him collect evidence to betray his grandfather. It was why he'd kept the damn thing in the first place. To get it removed would mean he would have to let someone see it and pity him. He was strong enough to remove it himself, and he just proved it. He taped a bandage to his neck and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had things to do today.

-X-

"Don't fight, there's plenty for everyone." He murmured as he spread more seed on the ground. The flock of birds chirped happily, flitting from the ground to his side and then back again. He closed his eyes and smiled, relaxing in the sunlight. "Why, hello, I didn't realize anyone would be visiting me today."

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat nervously, but smiled kindly back at Brooklyn. "I'm sorry, Brooklyn. This gentlemen has made an appointment to see you today though."

He nodded, locking his eyes on the boy next to the administrator. The older man said his goodbyes and left them standing in the garden.

"Well, I never thought I'd see one of you again." Brooklyn smiled pleasantly, taking in the brown leather duster.

"If you know who I am, then you know why I'm here."

"I can imagine." He nodded and then hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose you're the Leopard, then."

Ozuma nodded, eyes flashing warily.

"Yes, I gathered that much from the last one. Dreadful little bugger." He murmured, tossing another handful of seeds. Ozuma hissed at him.

"You've seen him?" He asked, emphasizing the 'him' so it was perfectly clear to both of them who he was asking about.

"Where else would I learn the identity of the Shield's humble leader?" He taunted, smiling. "Even my sources had no idea originally."

"Where is he?" He snarled.

"Ah, ah, you set this meeting up. Ask your questions first, little cat." He shook his head and gestured to the seat on the bench beside him. Ozuma ignored him and cut through the flock of birds, scattering them. Brooklyn frowned as they vanished and settled his gaze unhappily on the boy before him. "Now why would you do a thing like that? They weren't hurting anyone."

"Brooklyn." He spat. Teal eyes looked him up and down before dismissing him and he began to coax the birds to rejoin him. "Brooklyn!"

His eyes narrowed. He had been itching from the minute he saw that smug face to break it. He had more reason now, the bastard alluded to their missing member... He took a deep breath, catching the tail-end of his patience when an idea struck him.

"Zeus." He whispered, eyes lighting with satisfaction when the ginger turned to look up at him.

"Do not address me, human, I have no patience for lesser beings." He snarled, eyes being swallowed by the pupil steadily.

"You will speak to me." He demanded. "Where was your base of operations, Zeus? Where is Apollo?"

Near black eyes crinkled with glee. "You are still ignorant? I ruled from the top of Olympus itself, stupid human. And the sunlight is everywhere." He spread his arms out as if to bask in the sunlight.

Ozuma snarled, stepping closer to tower over him. "You will tell me what I need to know."

"Tell me, how is the bird? Still grounded?"

Ozuma bared his teeth and growled, hands tightening into fists. "Shut up. You're not allowed to talk about him!"

"Does he still bear my name? Does he still cry my name out in completion? Does he still heel at even the mention of his master's name?"

With a wordless howl, Ozuma lunged forward, fists slamming into the park bench. The wood broke under his fists, but Brooklyn stayed seated.

"Does he still cry for me?" He whispered.

"Kai has long since left you behind. He doesn't need you anymore. He's in love with someone else."

Brooklyn's shoulders began to quake and his head fell onto his chest. Ozuma smiled viciously. The bastard deserved to have his heart broken. Then Brooklyn threw his head back in laughter. It shook his very body and was full of true humor.

"He will never stop loving me. Never. He's always mine." Brooklyn smiled. No, Zeus smiled. "My little broken bird. He'll always know me as his master. I will have him soon. He'll understand how futile it is to try to fly free. Only this time, I'll break his wings and keep him in a cage. How sweet will he sing for me then."

Ozuma swallowed back both his bile and his scathing retort. Sneering at the delusional man, backed away.

"Kai's never needed you and he'll never need you again. He flies on his own and with the love of someone powerful to hold him up."

"He can love no other but me. Be no one's other than mine. Have no one other than me. His delusions about this lover will have to be shattered as well as his wings then. Tell him I love him, would you, little cat?"

Ozuma ignored the laughter and levity as he left the hospital, nodding to Mr. Dickenson as he left. He flipped open his phone as he saw he had a message from Robert. Hopefully, it was good news. Lord knew, he needed it.


	12. Conclusions

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

"Well, we have good news and bad news." Robert started as soon as he answered the phone.

"Bad news first then." Ozuma sounded resigned. Robert wondered what he had been doing.

"Right. The bad news is we were seen by the Collectors and we are stuck in Whitspur City for a couple of days."

"And?"

"The good news is we've got the little hacker and he's agreed to stay with us."  
"Good job. Bring him directly to Emily and Kane as soon as possible then."

"Roger." Dead air met his ear an he sighed in exasperation. No one said good bye anymore. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted down from ten before reentering the hotel room.

"Don't touch that! It's very delicate!" The hacker was trying to reach the device Rick was man-handling and failing.

"Delicate? Are you sure?" Rick frowned as he tossed it up a few times, weighing it. "Feels like a mini boulder."

"Just because it's heavy doesn't mean it's not delicate! You could damage the wiring inside! Would you stop that?!" Rick just smirked down at the small hacker in amusement. Kenny's eyes flashed and he kicked out, foot connecting with Rick's knee. The taller man howled, dropping the thing, which the hacker caught, and grabbed his knee in pain.

"Shit kid! How the hell did you do that?!" Rick collapsed on the bed and gingerly poked at his knee.

"Just a little prototype." Kenny smirked as he lifted his foot and showed off the gleam of metal and wiring. "It's got a little engine that responds to pressure. It magnifies the original pressure I exert on an object. Pretty useful, even though it's incomplete."

Rick's eyes turned appraising and Robert decided it was a good idea to intervene. "I just got a hold of Ozuma. We're to stay here until we're clean and then we're to get you to his base. We've got a couple of hackers on the problem already, but Ozuma thinks you're the one who can solve it."

"Who's we? I'm not going anywhere with you unless I want to, understand?" Kenny's eyes became hidden by glasses as he slid them over his nose. The goggles hung from his belt, but Dizzi's chip was still in his ear.

"We work for Ozuma, the Shield's boss." Robert answered, gesturing to him and the idiot on the bed.

"Shield?" He maneuvered around the bed to sit at the bed by the door. "That's either new or an acronym."

"Saint Shields. They're essentially the police for gangs in Japan. You have to register a territory with them if you want any kind of place for yourself. So long as you don't start an unofficial war or draw unnecessary police attention, you have free reign over your area. They're normally very good at their job, but since BEGA staged that coup , they've had their hands full. Not to mention, they're missing members."

"Saint Shields. Right. Dizzi. Generate search." He'd commanded and began to tap his fingers. The glasses had the same modification as the goggles, they realized. Very smart, and it showed he trusted them enough to reveal this secret. "Ozuma's the leader, followed by Miriam. I know that name. Cross-reference, Dizzi."

"We can tell you, you know." Rick said, frowning unhappily.

"I know. But I want the evidence with my eyes, not with your words."

"Computers can be easily fooled." Robert crossed his arms with the same unhappiness.

"Not Dizzi." He affirmed. "Ah. She's part of Hiwatari's group." His voice sounded very interested. "And one of the top contenders no less."

"Shark." Rick nodded.

"Which makes you tied to him...And since you know him then you know..." He trailed away and then pulled the glasses off, revealing very sharp dark green eyes. "This is about more than BEGA's hacker's little virus nest, isn't it?"

Their silence gave him more of answer than anything they could have said.

-X-

"Tala Ivanov, you will open this door right now or I will break it down!" Mariah slammed her first on the door, snarling as the people who lived across the hall asked her to be quieter. "Tala! I swear if you don't answer right this minute-"

She cut herself off and glared at the shut door. This foolish hiding accomplished nothing and she'd been on an edge since Miriam left this morning. If he wasn't going to come out, she was coming in.

She inhaled slowly and then unleashed the beast with a snarl. Her foot connected with the door, which swung open violently and cracked. It smacked the wall and the knob broke off, but she was already past it and challenging Driger as he came to investigate. The cat hissed at her warningly but let her past. Tala's door was still shut, and she was sure Wolborg would be less inclined to let her harm his alpha, but she didn't come this far to get intimidated by a scary wolf.

"Tala!" She knocked on his door and waited as she heard angry muttering. "Out here now!"

"Fine!" She heard some stumbling but the door opened, revealing a very irate Tala. "What do you want Mariah?"

"I heard how awful yesterday went." She stated without any preamble. He sputtered and glared at her, but stalked past her to the kitchen.

"Really?" He didn't sound interested.

"Really. You know, you had no right to say anything so cold to her."

"No right?" His eyes flashed. "She never told me about being part of that...thing. I had every right to yell at her."

"If she didn't say anything maybe she had a good reason. If she didn't tell you maybe she knew you would hurt her like this. Has she ever told you about her past? Have you ever asked? Or were you too drawn into her looks to care about everything else?"

Tala was silent. Why did he never ask? He frowned as he skimmed through his memories. They'd only been to a couple clubs, the first one not even by choice. But, then it was just Blitzkrieg and yesterday at the park. Not a very long relationship, really. When was he supposed to ask? In the middle of the dance floor? It wasn't even that serious a relationship. Yet, why did it feel like he knew her? Why did it still hurt?

"No answer? Call her, Tala. You don't know her reasons. Maybe it was something similar to...his...situation. Boris always lied to people. She's probably ashamed of herself and you betray her that way. You'd be lucky if she even answers. I want you to promise me you'll try, Tala."

She waited, her hands resting on her hips. He looked like crap from the back. Maybe it wasn't such an easy night for him either.

"I'll call and apologize to her." He finally agreed. "Today."

"I know this will be hard, but isn't she worth it? Don't you think she's worth the pain of apologizing?"

He nodded, unable to vocalize an answer.

"If you really love her like you think you do, would you be with her regardless of her past? Does the present matter more than the past?"

"I promised to call her." His voice was sharp, and when he turned, his eyes were the same icy, arctic blue. "I just need some alone time now, Mariah."

"Okay." She smiled softly. "I know you'll be okay though."

"Have you seen Rei?" He asked, still glaring at her. "He didn't come home last night."

"He had a date with Bryan yesterday, and he's still over there." She smiled at the grimace on his face before deciding to clear it up. "No, I know they didn't do that. I think he just didn't want to go home so late while he knew you were out on a date."

Tala's grimace softened into an amused scowl. "How do you know that?"

"I talked to him last night. That's all."

"How did you know about the fight, anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ice knows Miriam, you know. And since Miriam was with me last night, I know about the fight. You're damn lucky I stopped her from coming over here to kick you ass."

Tala's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think she liked Miriam."

"She might not. But Miriam is a girl, thus a sympathetic ear. And since she doesn't like you much, the perfect person to rant at." He winced slightly and she decided the damage was done. "I'll tell Rei you were looking for him."

"Thanks." He nodded and she left, feeling his glare on her shoulders but uncaring. She was softer on him than she'd planned, but hopefully a few soft, guided words would direct him down the path she instructed. If she'd went in there and yelled at him, she knew for a fact nothing would have been accomplished.

-X-

"Are you stupid, Kai? Suicidal? Or did you just wake up this morning and decide it would be a good idea to take a razor to your neck?" Spencer growled as he shifted a fistful of hair aside and peeled back the bandage. "I know you hate the damn thing, but couldn't you at least have asked someone to deal with it?"

"You know exactly why I had to do this myself. Now shut up and take care of it." Kai spat and glared at the man from the corner of his eye. The blond narrowed his eyes on him, but Kai's red eyes were implacable.

"Right." He sighed, opening the med kit and peeling the bandage completely off. He pinned the hair back so her could use two hands and set to work, carefully stitching the gaps together.

"Have you heard from Ozuma or Mystel?" Kai asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Ozuma's sent some goons in to get the hacker. Mystel hasn't checked in with the Collector's whereabouts." Spencer said, voice hard. "That's about all I know concerning those two."

"And how much progress have they made with Mystel's little virus?"

"None." Spencer frowned as he finished stitching the skin together. "And why can't we have Mystel fix his own mess?"

"Mystel doesn't know either. He made the adjustments, which I've already had him break. The problem is the core that Brooklyn and Hiro created. Mystel doesn't even know how to get started with something like that. He's not an elite hacker. He's a tracker. Which is why he's tailing the Collectors." Kai explained patiently.

"Right." Spencer sounded unconvinced and Kai sighed.

"How's everyone at the club?"

"Fine. Happy. Maybe you should join us some time." Spencer carefully sanitized the wound, making Kai tense. "Especially now."

"I think I might. I don't think anything is going to make this better." Kai's eyes dropped to the floor and he sighed. Spencer fixed the bandage to his skin and then settled his hands on Kai's shoulders.

"Tala will come around. But I think you should be a bit more honest with him. This whole scheme will only drive him away from you eventually. Just think about it." Spencer added a bit of pressure, which Kai leaned into, and then let him up. "Take care not to get into a fight or roll around on the ground and it'll be fine. Sting like a bitch but be fine." Kai nodded and left his apartment, shutting the door gently. Spencer sighed and bustled about the table, clearing away the med kit.

-X-

"Mmmm." Rei rolled back into the embrace, curling into the warmth. Bryan settled down for a nap with him after working himself into a fit concerned about Kai. So far, the older man was content to lay on the couch with him.

"Do you have a class tomorrow?" He felt lips touch his neck, but felt slightly disappointed that it wasn't any kind of overture, but a result of him being too close. It still sent chills down his spine, though.

"From eleven to three thirty." He nodded, twining his fingers into the other's shirt and staring at them. He watched Bryan's chest rise and fall instead of staring at his face.

"Pity. I would have loved to spend time with you." He felt whispered into his neck. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Bryan's mouth to settle on his neck.

"You're spending time with me now." He whispered back, shifting his legs so they were intertwined with his own. It felt comfortable to do this, even though they never really got on before.

"I don't want to push you."

"You're not." He filled it with as much certainty as he could. "You couldn't if you tried."

"I could bully you." Bryan denied. He felt larger hands than his clasp around his waist, thumbs pressing into the indent along his spine.

"I doubt it." Rei relaxed further, letting his head fall back along the couch, amber eyes finally meeting grey that had darkened to a smoke color. Bryan's face was still pale with worry and Rei could read it in his eyes, but Bryan was here with him. Regardless of what he thought he should be doing, he was laying here beside him as if he only belonged there. Maybe he did belong right here... "Bryan."

He felt a reverent kiss press to the side of his mouth, another to the opposite side. Agonizingly slow, Bryan's mouth pressed to his, as chaste and gentle as a Christmas snow. He released the shirt to bring a hand up to a pale jaw, holding him still as he arched up slightly to press back. It was slow and heady passion, a commitment hidden in the unspoken words. They drew apart just as slow, meeting the other's eyes.

"Kitten." He whispered, rising up on his elbow to stare down at the languid creature sprawled out below him. "You really can't look like that."

"No?" He arched a brow and shifted, letting himself become vulnerable.

"No. Not if you want to leave alive." He leaned over the supple body, carefully pressing him to the couch as he caught the tiger's mouth. The smothered protests were swallowed as he opened the tiger's mouth to his tasting. The pleased groan reverberated through him, sending pleasures through him.

They settled into the couch, near innocent French kisses shared between them. Kai's mess was briefly forgotten, shoved back by a jealous Rei. He didn't want this man to worry so much about something he didn't have in his control. Kai would have to take care of himself, and he knew Tala could handle himself just fine. He wanted Kai's place in Bryan's heart and mind for his own. He needed it.

-X-

"Calm down, we're going." Tala muttered as he clipped a leash to Wolborg's collar. The wolf was dancing on his paws with his excitement to leave. Normally, he had someone who could take care of Wolborg stop by when he couldn't during school days when Rei was busy. Today, though, it was going to be just them. He whined and scratched at the roughly patched door as Tala gathered up his keys.

He gripped the wolf's lead as he led them out of the apartment, nodding to the mover's the floor below. New neighbors. Wonderful. Wolborg nudged him out of the building when the wolf thought he was dawdling and onto the sidewalk.

There was a dog park around here that he frequented, and some of the local kids thought it was fun to play fetch games with the rambunctious canine. Wolborg pulled at the leash, something he wasn't known for doing, as soon as they saw the park.

"Wolborg." He barked, letting the commanding tone in his voice grow. The wolf heeled barely, irritably sulking as he waited for Tala to let them into the park and let him free. He unhooked the lead and watched the white wolf bolt off into the thick of the dogs, yapping occasionally.

He stood there and sighed. Damn wolf. He walked to the park bench and dropped his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples briefly as he tried to sort through his mind.

Okay. Did he want something serious with this girl? That was definitely a yes. She completed some part of him. Complimented him near perfectly. Would he be willing to overlook her past if she explained? Probably. It would be hard but he could understand. But...what if she hadn't been forced? What if she had wanted to join, but knew that it wouldn't exactly be approved of? Did she hear stories about him through the same rumors about Wyatt? If so, why was she still around? What was her angle? Or did she actually like him?

He winced as he remembered her sobs as he ran out. She cared. She didn't strike him as a good enough actor to cry. She seemed too proud to cry in public. He dropped his hands and leaned back, the bench digging into his neck. He needed to call her. Listen to her explain. Apologize for being the same bastard that Hiwatari was.

Hiwatari wouldn't be ashamed of her. He was in his own gang for Heaven's sake! He'd probably let her cry on his shoulder, sympathizes with her about what a bastard Tala was, and seduce her with fake kindness. It was sickening! She could be with him right now, listening to little lies. Getting her pretty tears wiped away. Being held so close to that bastard's body. Soothed. Hell, Hiwatari was such a smooth-talker he probably had he naked in his bed, telling her to forget all about him and be loved by a real man!

"That bastard!" He shouted, eyes flashing as he sat up and pulled out his phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Shit!" The phone fell as he jumped, heart-pounding. "Don't sneak up on people!"

"I didn't sneak up on you."

"Yeah, I think you did." He shot back, looking up from rescuing his phone to glare at the intruder. He felt his mouth drop open.

"Hey Tala."

"Miguel?" The man nodded amiably as he bent down to unclasp the leash to the hybrid he brought with him. "She's not yours is she?"

"No, man." He patted the red-colored hybrid affectionately. "This pretty thing belongs to Kai. She's called Dranzer."

"Dranzer." He tried, scowling at the unfamiliar word.

"It's supposedly after Suzaku the Phoenix." Miguel unclipped her lead finally and she waited patiently for permission before wandering off. "She's really kind and well-behaved, unlike her brother."

He pointed over to where Claude was having trouble with a large black bastard of a hybrid. The thing wasn't fighting against the lead. It was more like it was trying to get the leader in front of him. Odd.

"That's Kuro Suzaku."

"Because Black Dranzer would have been unoriginal?" He guessed, raising an eyebrow. Miguel shrugged.

"Kai's responsibility." He glanced around. "Do you always bring Wolborg here?"

"Not normally at this time." He said. "Usually, we come by later when the kids are out of school so they can play with the brute."

The white wolf appeared as of summoned by name, Dranzer trailing after him excitedly. Kuro Suzaku snapped to attention as they trotted over, finally allowing Claude to unhook him. The black hybrid nipped the white on the nose and they scuffled playfully about, before being interrupted. Dranzer shover her way in and yipped, taking off like a shot. The two males lunged at each other a few times before taking off after her.

"Stupid brat." Tala muttered. Bloody thing made nice with everybody, didn't he? Did he not realize that their owner was an asshole?

"Why isn't Hiwatari out here with them if they're his?" He asked frowning, anger beginning to bubble back up.

"He's busy today." Miguel looked off to the side as Claude approached. "Told us to take them and go."

"Hey Tala." Claude greeted as he joined them.

"Doing what exactly?" He growled.

"He was going to have company later he said. Don't ask anymore because I don't know anything else. Why are you so curious? It's not like you even like each other to begin with." Miguel said, a glare starting to form. Claude looked between them warily. "Kai's too much of an ass and a jerk to you, so why the sudden caring? Afraid he's made a move on someone you love?"

Rage shot through him and he slammed his fist into Miguel's jaw. The blond slumped back in shock, Claude reaching out to catch him. Tala stared at the bruised and bloodied skin with dread. Why had he done that?

"Tala?" Claude asked, nerves showing through his tone as Miguel regained his balance.

"I'm sorry. Miguel. So. Sorry. I need to. I need. I'm so sorry." He felt his hand shake as he dropped it, reaching for his phone. He clutched it in his hands tightly. "Claude, can you take Wolborg back for me? I can't call Rei. I need to go somewhere. Please."

Miguel and Claude exchanged a look. He bit his lip nervously, but nodded jerkily.

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Thank you. Miguel. I'm so sorry." He dropped the lead into the blond's hand and bolted out of the dog park, dialing a familiar number. "Mariah? I need the address to Hiwatari's apartment. Now. Don't ask questions, I'll explain it later. Just please do this for me!"

-X-

She stared at Miriam, holding the phone to here ear.

"What do I do? Should I tell him?" She whispered to the other girl. The bluenette stared at her blankly, face like stone. "Miriam?"

"Tell him. Kai should be home alone now. Miguel and Claude are on dog detail. Bryan's with Rei. Mystel's watching the twins and hasn't reported back yet. And everyone else is watching the club. This is probably the only chance they'll get alone together. Tell him."

"Okay, Tala." She nodded to Miriam as she began to read the address to him through memory. "Kai lives-"

-X-

"You didn't think we were actually after that scrawny brat, did you?" She smiled as she tightened the rope on his wrists. "It's a pity we have to do this the old fashioned way. I have a new toy that you would die to try."

Mystel felt a shiver of dread begin but quashed it. This dumb bitch and her bastard brother weren't deserving of his fear.

"Stop taunting him." King snapped.

"Fuck you, King. Just because we haven't gotten to your fun part doesn't mean you should spoil my fun." She shot back, running her fingers through that pretty two-shaded hair. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I can imagine." He spat, hands tightening over the steering wheel as he navigated the traffic. "Just keep your hands off until we get him back to headquarters."

"Whatever." She slumped back in the seat, staring petulantly out the window.

He champed at the gag in his mouth, trying to figure out how to get loose. Rope which really shouldn't be called rope seeing as it was more like wire, bound his wrists and ankles. It was all secured to his throat, making it painful to flex his body in the ways he was accustomed to in escape.

Kai wouldn't be happy with him. That more than anything made him wince. That he, the expert tracker, was ensnared like a dumb cow more than grated on his pride. He could count the number of novice mistakes that caused this.

"Don't worry, baby. We won't let the pretty bird know just how useless you are." Queen reassured him, patting him on the thigh. That sent shivers through him before he could suppress them. She just smiled wickedly and looked with anticipation at the approaching city skyline.

-X-

"It's been radio silence from him since this morning." Spencer paced the office in Blitzkrieg anxiously, wringing his hands together.

"It's Mystel. What could have happened to him? He's the best out there." Ian had a new sniper rifle perched on the office desk, inspecting it critically.

"He follows procedure. He should have radioed in by now." He glared at the small boy who was obviously ignoring him.

"Maybe he forgot. He's the Mysterious Mystel. Not Predictable Patrick." Ian muttered, jumping as Spencer's foot hit the desk. "Shit!"

"I'm calling Ozuma."

"Fine. Watch where you swing your huge foot, Whale." He warned, glaring right back up at the larger man.

"Make yourself useful and call Kai. Tell him his tracker's AWOL." Spencer was already dialing when he turned his back so he missed the rude gesture Ian made as he pulled out his phone.

"Asshole. Take the easy job." He grumbled. Kai was being a right bitch this week. Probably an influx of girly hormones from cross-dressing so much. Why couldn't the bastard be normal and find some nice, gay man to fuck? Why did he have to try and seduce the straight man who hated him on sight? Bloody complicated.

-X-

"Are you Tala?"

He looked up at the man who had stopped at his table.

"Yeah. That's me." he answered warily. "What did you need?"

"Great! Here. Compliments of Hiwatari-sama." He set down an achingly familiar smelling drink and left.

Tala felt the twin emotions of anger and happiness rush through him. That bastard. Just assuming that Tala would want this stupid drink. Being all nice to him when he shouldn't be. Asshole. Further proof he should just head down there and kick the bastard's ass, telling him what for.

He glared at the phone beside the coffee and picked it up. He'd been overreacting earlier. He just needed to call her and work this out before jumping to random conclusions. He winced. He'd have to apologize to Miguel and Wolborg. Major apologies.

He steeled his nerve and dialed. His heart dropped with each unanswered ring tone. The finally, he heard someone answer.

"Whoever the fuck you are hang up and don't call back." The voice snarled at him before he could answer. Dead air met his ear and then rage swelled inside him.

"That bastard!" He shouted, picking the cup up and throwing it into the trash untouched. He was seething. They weren't unfounded conclusions! She was with that bastard! He growled as he ran out of the coffee shop and down the street. He was going to rip the tattoos right off his body and then hang him from his apartment with his intestines! This was one step too far.

-X-

"They're gone now. Spit out what the hell you want and get the fuck out." Kai hissed at the intruder sipping tea at his counter.

"With a welcome like this why would I want to leave?" He raked appreciative eyes over Kai's angry body. "You're so beautiful pissed off. No wonder Brooklyn wanted you so bad."

Kai snarled, bracing his arms on either side of the counter as he leaned forward. He saw a hint of fear in the other's eyes and chased after it with predator's intent.

"Tell me why you're hear or I'll rip those eyes you're so proud of right out of that machine-crafter face." Zeo paled and flushed with anger and the electronic eyes flashed dangerously. "Maybe I'll just throw you out the window instead. You'd survive a drop from this height, right, Frankenstein?"

"I came to relay a message to you on the boss's orders." Zeo spat and suddenly smiled coyly. "It's something you wouldn't want to miss."

Kai felt a cold chill spread across his back, and leaned away.

"You've been naughty, Kai. The boss isn't too happy that his favorite little bird flew the coup. And settled down with a commoner. Fell in love with a commoner, I should say." Zeo set the tea down and stood up, looking up into Kai's eyes. "He wants you to get rid of the commoner before he returns. I suggest you listen to him."

"Brooklyn can't even breathe without someone watching him. And all his little followers are being rounded up as I speak. I don't have to do anything and that bastard can't make me. And if he thinks sending you as a messenger will make me obey, well, I guess you'll have to report back a failure."

Zeo just smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I was hoping you would fight back."

He lunged forward, tackling Kai to the ground even as his phone began to ring.

"So many concerned people." He shook his head as he pinned Kai's arms and grabbed the phone with his other hand. "And it's little Ian. Oh well."

He tossed the phone and smirked down at the struggling bluenette. "Aren't you beautiful. Do you like the new modifications? I can hold you still with a single hand. How pitiful. The great Kai isn't as strong as he pretends, is he?"

He ran a hand over Kai's struggling body. Panic flitted through his eyes and Zeo curled his fingers around that white neck. He raised a brow as he encountered a bandage and dug his fingers in sharply. Kai cried out and arched his neck away from the hand but was held still under Zeo's weight.

"He said I was able to use whatever method I deemed necessary to persuade you." Zeo murmured as he dropped greedy eyes onto Kai's pale face. "And this is practically a once in a lifetime opportunity. Kai Hiwatari under me in complete submission. How many other people get this chance?"

He lowered himself and forced Kai into a rough kiss. Biting harshly at his lips when refused entrance. Kai winced and then relented when Zeo tightened his grip on his neck. Anger and fear were pouring from him. What good was he if he couldn't keep from being molested, being raped, in his own apartment?! Zeo's fucking cyber-parts had a strength he couldn't duplicate. Pinned like a disobeying whore. He bit Zeo's invading tongue nearly choking on the bitter taste.

"You bitch!" Zeo snarled, digging his fingers into Kai's neck and pulling the bandage off. Kai cried out again, as blood began to leek from his neck and then his mouth and nose as Zeo slugged him. Kai snarled faintly, barring his teeth and struggling away.

Zeo screamed as he was violently kicked aside, crashing into the stool he had been sitting on.

"Stay the fuck away from her."

He looked up in surprise, fear and dread. Tala. Oh god. He ducked his face and then went cold as Zeo laughed.

"There isn't a single girl here. Even though that little whore is feminine-looking enough to be one." He stood and wiped away the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. Tala glanced down, finally registering that it was the very person he came to beat the shit out of that he rescued.

"Fuck off, Zeo. Get the hell out of my apartment before I get Miriam over here to deal with your ass. She's been itching to repay you for that little favor." Kai said as he got up and stood even with Tala. The green-haired punk looked between them angrily, narrowing his eyes.

"I delivered the message. I suggest you obey." He warned as he left, slamming the door behind him. Kai glared at the door before reaching down to grab his phone. He winced in pain as he moved his neck, feeling blood pour down his neck.

"You really should get that fixed. At the hospital." Tala said uncomfortably as he glanced around.

"Thanks for the concern." Kai shot back, picking up the stool and setting it back up. It wobbled dangerously before falling again.

"You could say thank you." Tala growled.

"I was fine." Kai said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here playing hero for anyway?"

Anger raced back through him. That's right. He didn't come over here to play rescuer to Hiwatari. "Where's Ice? Why did you answer her phone?"

"Did it occur to you that you maybe dialed the wrong number?" Kai said, sounding hostile.

"It's the same number she gave me." He pulled out his phone and dialed it again, glaring at Kai who seemed to pale as he raised the ringing phone in his hand to answer. His eyes were blank as he met Tala's icy blue eyes.

"Why do you have that phone, Hiwatari?" He growled, advancing on the pale and bleeding man. "Where the hell is Ice?"

Red eyes stared at him levelly, and he could see his reflection in them as he moved forward.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, slowly. Kai dropped his eyes and shrank back from him, instantly becoming submissive but silent. He felt confusion war with his anger as Kai dropped his phone and wavered.

-X-

Oh god. He was going to find out. Unless something happened soon, Tala would know his secret. He wanted to cry. Why was this happening? He felt the abuse Zeo wrecked on his body distantly, and he couldn't make his mouth work.

What was he supposed to do? What?! His mind raced frantically. Spencer's words reverberated through him. Be honest. He had to tell him. Whatever the consequences he had to tell Tala the truth. He swallowed hard and struggled to raise his eyes to Tala's. Those blue eyes burned into him, anger and confusion easily read. God, Tala was such an open book, he though affectionately. But that anger was directed at him and only reminded him of what he had to do.

"The reason I have this phone," He said slowly. He swallowed again to wet hid dry throat. Why couldn't he breathe? "Is because it is mine."


	13. Truth and Lies

Yo! I know I promised I'd update at the end of January, but I couldn't bring my computer on my trip which I thought I was able to, so here I am updating during the SuperBowl. Yeah. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy.

Warning! You are not allowed to lynch the author! Ever! Thank you in advance!

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

"About fifteen years ago, there was a man in this area known as Boris Balkov." Ozuma began, looking into the computer screen. Rick, Robert and Kenny looked back at him, in varying stages of interest. Kenny proposed a video conference, seeing as they couldn't leave until they had clearance and with Mystel and the Parts Hunters missing, it wasn't forthcoming.

"I know him." Kenny said, nodding.

"Then you remember what program he started. It was called St. Christopher's Abbey. It was, essentially, a boys' orphanage. That was what they presented it to the public as. In truth, it was a training facility."

"For an army of children." Kenny interjected.

Ozuma nodded. "Boris was instructed to gather recruits from other orphanages that didn't offer educations to young children. Children who wouldn't know better and would obey him without question."

"Children like Bryan, Spencer and Ian." Rick said with malice. Ozuma scowled and tilted his head in agreement.

"And the orphanage's benefactor's son, after the boy lost his parents in a horrible accident, leaving him defenseless."

"Kai Hiwatari." Kenny said slowly, starting to put a few pieces together.

"Kai Hiwatari." Ozuma repeated. "He trained right alongside those kids until his grandfather began to find other uses for the boy. He basically brain-washed them. He wanted to undermine the authority of any rival force, business or otherwise. He trained these kids to be assassins. Killers. Soldiers. No one would ever suspect a kid. It would be easy to infiltrate homes and lives of his rivals using the face of an innocent."

Ozuma paused and seemed to be trying to figure out how to tell the story. He sighed.

"Kai brought him down from the inside. He gathered enough evidence of negligence and abuse for the authorities to investigate the Abbey. It was too late for most of the kids but he saved so many others. Boris and his grandfather Voltaire were imprisoned, but there wasn't much to do for the children. How do you counter years of brain-washing with the niceties of real life?

Kai helped those who were too far gone, like Bryan, Ian and Spencer. Everyone else followed along through orphanages and foster homes until they were old enough to finally get out on their own. The gangs stayed in place because there wasn't anything else they knew how to do. It caused a lot of problems. That's when the Saint Shields stepped in."

He pulled up a badge from within his jacket, showing a shield segmented into four parts and each had a different creature on the corners. Chimera. Dragon. Bird. Tiger.

"These are the Four Gods from the ancient myth."

"Four beings of such great power that they united the land and brought years of peace." Kenny said. "Great symbolism."

"They're more than that. Inside is a database of a particular Saint Shield's territory. It's updated by that Saint Shield and that information is transferred to the main database in an undisclosed location. That's how the Saint Shields are on top of everything that goes on in an area. It's our trade secret.

It's also a great weakness. One of my members has been missing for a year and we are no closer to finding him now than we were then. Someone has a data-chip and has been corrupting our files. We believe it was BEGA considering that all information on how to control these badges is missing and all information on BEGA's founders is also missing."

"You think that's Mystel's doing." Kenny said, waiting for confirmation.

"We know it was. But he wasn't in charge of the virus or the information. He can hack through passwords and databases with a bit of skill, but he can't write the complex virus that's destroying our files. We need you to take care of that for us."

"That I can do." He said and then smiled. "But it comes at a price."

"And that is?"

"I want to join."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Kai's team. I want in and you're going to let me in."

"That's Kai's decision." Ozuma said slowly. "If you explain your reasons, I'll talk him into it."

"I want protection and funding."

"Protection and funding? From and for what?"

"I've never stayed one place long because of my enemies. Kai can protect me from them. I want to advance my research. I can promise that anything I develop he can use."

"Fair enough." Ozuma agreed with a raised eyebrow. "I'll talk him into it. If he denies you, which I doubt, then I offer the Saint Shields in his place."

"Thanks. Ozuma before you go, I need to know more about BEGA. Everything. It'll help me crack the virus if I can think like the person who wrote it." He said, hoping his bait would be caught. Ozuma nodded.

"Tomorrow." He said. "We can talk then."

"Right." He sighed, disconnecting the video feed. "So, what do you guys know about BEGA?"

-X-

"It's yours?" He repeated slowly. "It belongs to you."

Kai nodded and crossed his arms, holding them in front of him like a shield.

"And I don't suppose you've lent this phone out to a pretty girl recently?"

"No." He whispered. "It's been with me."

"Ah. I understand." He said, nodding. Kai looked up half in disbelief and half in faint hope.

"You do?"

"No, I don't fucking understand!" Tala shouted, rage, anger and embarrassment burning through him. "What's been going on?!" He advanced on Kai, very aware that his eyes had narrowed in anger and his entire body was tensed with the desire to beat the shit out of the tattooed man.

"Bryan and Miriam called me out on a favor." He said quietly. He couldn't think of any way of making this painless. God, why had he ever let it get this far?! "They wanted me to dress up and go to a club."

"I'm with you so far." He growled, feeling a cold rage begin to stir. He wasn't stupid. This was quickly going somewhere he wasn't going to like.

"I fought with them about it. I didn't want to do it. But I did and was prepared to suffer through a night of hell." He folded more in on himself, becoming small in a way Tala wasn't sure he had been capable of. "And then you showed up."

"That club. With the bet." He said hollowly. That beautiful girl he'd approached that had been so familiar. That damned "girl" that he should have fucking knew! He felt nausea and dread swirl in his stomach. Every memory of Ice, everything he ever said or did, rushed through him. He wavered on his feet and reached out, grabbing the counter to steady himself.

"Yes." Kai breathed, shaking noticeably even to Tala's eyes. Oh god.

"I have never lied to you." Tala said slowly, swallowing back his anger, hate, and pain. He closed his eyes and clenched the edge of the counter tightly. "Not once since I've met you have I ever told you a lie outright."

Kai nodded, eyes horribly filled with emotion. This was so fucked up, Tala realized. So wrong.

"You lied to me." He said finally. Kai flinched. "You fucking lied to me."

Tala turned on him, eyes bright with betrayal and pain. He looked at Kai plaintively.

"Why?!" Tala pushed off the counter and grabbed his collar, dragging him forward. "Why did you fucking go through with it in the first place?!" He shouted, shaking Kai once, harshly.

"I...I..." Kai was practically limp and weak in his grasp, but the bluenette brought up his hands anyway, holding Tala's wrists loosely. "When you came up to me at the bar, I thought I'd play you a bit, insult you until you left. That kind of thing. But no matter what I did, you stayed. I acted the same way I would have if we would meet at a bar under normal circumstances, but this time you stayed. You laughed it off. Pursued me."

Kai's hands became firmer on his wrists, but his eyes were soft. Glistening, he realized, with un-fallen tears. He felt like he'd been sucker-punched.

"You've never done that before. You wanted to talk to me. It didn't matter what I said. You still stayed. When I realized it was about the bet and the fact I was a girl, I was so angry. I pushed you away. And you still stayed. It just...made me happy...because you still wanted me, even though you didn't know. I thought that it was my chance. To get to know you without being...hated." His voice fell to a whisper and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

That did it. Tala dropped him and pulled away. He felt trapped. Oh god. He wanted to pound the shit out of Kai, make him hurt as much as he was hurting. Wanted to scream at him until he was mute. Break him. Drop down and cry at the ridiculousness of this stupid, stupid situation. Laugh because he'd been so stupid and ignorant. Leave and never look back. Stay and watch Kai fall apart too. Just watch him. Listen to him until it all made sense. Or until he was sick of it and ran off.

"I don't know why everything went so wrong when we first met, but you've always looked at me with hatred. It hurt at first. I tried to ignore it. It wasn't important to me what you thought about me. I told myself that all the time. But, I just wanted you to talk to me. At least once without anger. I wanted it more than anything else. And you did when I was Ice. I never meant for you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you myself. I was going to, after the park somehow. I decided after that to tell you. But now this happened, and all I can do is say I'm sorry. It's useless, but it's all I can do now."

Kai had fell to the floor after Tala let him go. He crouched on the floor, sitting on his knees and with his arms wrapped tight around his chest. He looked pitiful like that, blood-stained and pathetic. He felt everything he'd been repressing slowly leave, and the desire to hurt him faded. Instead, he looked upon Kai's prostrate body and was lost. What was he supposed to do now?

-X-

"I can't get a hold of Kai." Bryan snorted.

"And that's a surprise to me how?" He asked, sitting up and pulling away from Rei's warmth.

"It's his private line. He always answers that." Ian hesitated. "Mystel hasn't checked in. We need to tell Kai."

"Right. I'm going." Bryan hung up and looked at Rei who had barely stirred from his spot on the couch. He bit his lip, glancing between his door and the cat. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead and leaned over the cat, shaking him gently. "Kitten? Kitten, I need you up."

"Tired." Rei said, irritability and exhaustion making his voice heavy.

"I need to go see Kai. Kitten, do you want to come with me or stay here?" Bryan said, running his fingers through Rei's bangs.

"I'll go." He sighed and it turned into a yawn half-way through. "Just let me wake up."

"I'll get you a coat. It's a little cool out." Bryan went to the closet as Rei sat up and stretched out, wiping his eyes. Stupid Kai. He was enjoying that nap. It had better be important.

"Don't you have class?" He asked as Bryan came back with a black coat.

"Hopefully, this won't take long. Kai's place is closer to the campus than mine anyway." He said as he helped Rei into the coat and took his hand as they left the apartment.

-X-

"Master. I don't think we need to be here." He hissed, pressing back into the alleyway. He glanced around nervously. The entire neighborhood gave off a bad vibe. They would get shot out here.

"We are exactly where we are most needed." Came the knowing answer.

He looked around the alley they were crammed in. Trash cans were upended, filled with putrid garbage. There was unidentifiable liquid splashed along the ground and a griminess he once only associated with the dumpster behind the restaurant where he worked. It burned his nose simply breathing.

"Why would we ever be needed here?" He asked, irritably before sighing and sitting beside his master on the trashcan. He might as well.

"Simply wait, impatient lion. The carrot will fall from the branch when the time is right, and we must wait patiently for this moment. Any sooner and it will still be green and sour."

He opened his mouth to explain that carrots did not in fact grow on trees, but knew the impossibility of his master ever understanding. His nonsense actually made sense in some weird obscure way. A person had to simply wait until it did.

-X-

Kai was still bleeding, he realized. It coated the back of his neck in a very thin layer of dried and fresh blood. It looked nasty. That freak that had been here earlier must have had a knife or something to cut so deep into his skin.

He stared down at that stained neck, stuck between angry betrayal and compassionate pity, which made no sense to him at all. He wanted to hurt the bastard in front of him so bad, he'd never breathe correctly again. A smaller part, one that was rapidly growing, wanted to help him, and listen to him explain again.

"How did you get here?" The voice sounded horrible. He must have been swallowing back the harder sobs.

"I was walking Wolborg in the park when Claude and Miguel were bringing yours in. They said some things and I got worked up about it. I was going to come over and kick your ass but I calmed down. At least, until I got to Bruce's. Then, when I called, you bitched me out and pissed me off. I called Mariah to get your address and ran over. I didn't realize someone else would already be here kicking your ass." He started out softly, but gradually got louder, tone turning accusatory.

"That was Zeo. He had to deliver a message."

"Friendly message." He scanned Kai once again before sighing and reaching down, grabbing his arm. Kai's surprised and wary face immediately turned to him and he shook slightly. Tala grimaced, but ignored it and drug the other after him as he spotted the bathroom and pulled him inside. He pushed Kai onto the toilet seat and pulled open the medicine cabinet. His eyebrow rose at the abundance of make-up and other feminine things shoved into the shelves, and he glanced back at Kai, seeing his face burn and glow.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally, and Tala set a bottle of disinfectant on the counter before pulling out bandages and cotton balls.

"Fixing your neck." He grunted out, and forced Kai to turn, slightly surprised that he was being obeyed without protest. He looked at the man speculatively as he frowned. Kai and obey should never be in the same sentence unless there's a variation of 'not' between them.

He half expected a refusal even as he applied the disinfectant and began to slowly wipe the blood away. Kai simply went tense and barely breathed or moved.

"Did Zeo have a razor?" He asked, needing to fill the silence. He felt Kai hesitate under his hands but answered.

"I...I did this myself. Spencer fixed it, but Zeo only messed it up."

"Why would you do this to yourself?!" He blurted out in horror. Memories started to rush through him, and he stared hard at the mess of cuts, finding a pattern. He paled. "The Biovolt tattoo. You cut it off yourself. But why would...why...was it because of me?"

He dropped his hands to Kai's shoulders, thankful the other couldn't see his face. He hadn't realized how bad his reaction would hurt. That someone...that Kai...had felt so disgusted by it he tried to hack it off manually...it made his stomach churn.

"You stupid shit!" Nausea always made him angry. That and the pure terror that someone had tried to cut their skin off because of something he'd said. "You could have killed yourself! Or worse! Why would you ever do something this stupid?! If you don't know by now not to listen to me when I say stupid and mean things, you're more of a dumb shit than I thought!"

Kai laughed, and Tala knew immediately that he was stuck between crying or laughing hysterically. "I don't know why I did it...I wanted it gone...I hate it...so much."

"It's gone now." He said after he gathered himself. He was basically responsible for it. It made him sick, but he couldn't leave now. "Don't ever do anything like that again. Don't you fucking dare." His voice was freezing and he gripped Kai's shoulders hard, feeling the anger and nausea fade as fear and relief shone out.

"Yes, Tala." He heard faintly, meekly. He took a breath and, still slightly green, cleaned it back off and carefully taped the bandage over the irritated skin. He brushed the sliver and blue hair back into place and stared at it. It was still faintly black from the past dye job. Another thing Kai had done for him.

He slipped his eyes closed, reaching one hand up to touch the hair. It felt like hers had. The same silky, watery feeling that made him want to grip it hard. He heard Kai's breathing falter and opened his eyes. They fell on the make-up in the cabinet.

"I want you to do something for me." He said slowly. He pulled back as Kai turned around, looking up with expectation and obedience. It made his throat burn, but he gestured to the cabinet and spoke. "Become Ice again."

-X-

"Are you going to be okay?" Claude asked anxiously, as they waited for the crossing light. It changed and they started across, Dranzer and Wolborg sedately following Kuro Suzaku. The black wolf tugged him ahead again and he frowned.

"I'll be fine." Miguel shrugged, feeling his jaw absently with his free hand. For such a scrawny brat, he could punch.

"Why do you think he acted that way?"

"Quite frankly I don't either know or care. If he wants to be a random bastard, let him. I'll repay the favor sometime."

Claude smiled and turned his face to hide it. Miguel acted like a bastard, but even he knew he wouldn't go through with the threat. Kai liked the redhead after all. It wouldn't look good to beat him up. They neared Tala's building and waited patiently as a taller man in red sunglasses held the door for them as the wolves ran inside.

"Thanks." Miguel said as the door swung shut and the man smiled back at him.

"It wasn't any trouble. Believe me." Then he vanished, red glasses glinting and the faint shine of silver sparkled at them as the door shut.

"New neighbor." Miguel shook his head. "Let's hope he doesn't have the apartment under Tala. Poor guy wouldn't get any sleep."

-X-

"Bryan!" Rei growled as he was drug through the crowd. "Five minutes. If he can't wait five minutes, then you can go without me."

Bryan stopped, looking torn for longer than Rei was comfortable, but he relented and matched Rei's sedate pace to Kai's building.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I'm only worried."

"I know." Rei sighed and looked over at him, squeezing his hand. "I respect that. Just, try to be a little..." He broke off, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to make him chose, but it was getting harder and harder to keep this promise.

"Yeah." Bryan stopped again and stepped back so they were out of the way. "Thank you." He kissed Rei's temple gently and wrapped an arm around his waist. Rei leaned into it and they stood there simply leaning into each other.

"Shouldn't we..."

"Five minutes. He can wait five minutes." He promised, tightening his hold on the tiger. Rei smiled, feeling a delightful emotion running through him. He wanted to let Kai know he was just taken down a rung on Bryan's priorities. He was important too. Standing in Bryan's arms, head resting against his shoulder, Rei smiled and enjoyed his small victory. Just a battle. He wanted to win one now. He could wait to win the war.

-X-

He was aware of Tala's looming figure, hand shaking as he stood in front of the mirror and tried to remember how to apply the make-up.

"Calm down." Tala sighed, moving to stand at his shoulder. "Just! I need to see this with my own eyes. Ignore me and put this shit on."

He waved his hand vaguely at the counter and stepped out of the bathroom. Kai let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. How could Tala take this so well? He grimaced, not that this was particularly well, but he could have settled for kicking the shit out of him for threatening his sexuality. Now, all he had to do was play dress-up one more time and then they'd have to see.

He grabbed the cover-up and began to apply it slowly. He looked awful but the make-up became layer after layer of armor.

"Go all out!" He heard, making him twitch. "Put the whole thing on, okay? I can wait." He heard some fumbling, and bit his lip. Tala might be able to wait, but others wouldn't. Who knew when the boys would get back with the dogs? That wasn't something he wanted them to walk into.

He carefully covered the triangles with the make-up, efficiently covering his face into a smooth and blank mask. A quick dart with eyeliner, a faint smear of blue on the edge of his eyelids, a soft brush of a lip gloss. He couldn't color his hair, but it didn't matter. The silver-blue complimented the soft look his face had just as well as the black hair had.

He darted from the bathroom as soon as he was sure his face looked passable and shut the door to his bedroom behind him quietly. He grabbed the first outfit from the closet, stripping himself quickly. He grimaced as he pulled the pants on. Any tighter and they might as well be his skin, but he couldn't complain now. Not enough time. The top tied together in a lot of places and only fit snugly across a single strip of his chest. The swoops of fabric were supposed to provide the illusion of a filled chest. He personally couldn't see it.

Nerves raked at him suddenly as he turned to face the door. Why was Tala doing this? Surely, he couldn't be that interested. It had to be a trick of some kind. Some scheme. Some new brand of humiliation. He swallowed as he looked at the outfit and hesitatingly fingered the materials. This was a bad idea. Such as bad idea.

He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, letting it swing open. He took a few steps, bare feet on the cool carpet, before he gathered what little pride he had and took a few strides out the door and into the living room. He cleared his throat softly to get Tala's attention, but hovered shyly by the door, uncertain.

"Damn." Tala whispered, his brows coming down. Kai nodded and walked to the center of the room, stopping when Tala held up a hand.

-X-

He felt like he was going to cry. It would have been so easy to deny the truth if he could have seen Kai pulling off a bad impersonation. Instead, the same woman he'd been fantasizing about shyly walked into the room and stood there warily. Other than the hair color, it was Ice. Beautiful, beautiful Ice.

He approached slowly, reaching out to touch her. The same supple body. The same soft and smooth skin. The same light gasp as his fingers touched her inner wrist. He thought he knew this woman so well. But. He brought his hand up to her chin, running his thumb gently along her jaw. She shivered and dropped her eyes, letting him lead. He needed to break it.

With a strong stroke, he wiped away a bit of the make-up, exposing a blue fin. He continued until he could see both of them and turned her face so the covered side was hidden. Kai. His rival. His enemy. Standing so obediently before him, allowing him to do as he pleased.

"Ice." He murmured, turning the covered side to him. "Kai." He whispered.

His head jerked, stopping between. Both sides stared at him, making his head hurt a bit, torn trying to match the woman he adored with a man he hated. He brought up both hands, cradling her face.

"Why would you do this? Especially for someone like me? Someone who never cared about you, liked you, wanted to know you? Someone who hated you?" He asked, barely a space between them.

"I just wanted..." Kai answered, swallowing hard. "Your attention."

"You've had it." He answered back, staring at Kai's face until the downcast eyes pissed him off. "Look at me."

Blood red eyes speared through him, making his chest clench uncomfortably. What was he going to do now? What indeed. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back slightly, dropping his hand until it met hers and then raising them up together. He motioned for her to spin, letting her turn slowly, as he watched her face vanish and saw the bandage peek out behind silver-blue hair. Then, her unblemished cheek appeared again, followed by the blue fins. Red eyes met his nervously, asking silent questions.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, anymore." He whispered. "I want to hurt you for this. You have no idea how much." His eyes turned crystal blue in anger. "You tricked me into falling..."

"Tala." The voice whispered back. "I'm sorry."

She...He...was too. Tala knew it. Kai was truly sorry this happened. Well, as much as he was sorry for it, he couldn't forgive him that easily.

"Kai..." Red eyes stared at him pleading. It was only going to hurt. He already felt a bitter taste in his mouth. Reap what you sow. "I will never forgive you for this." Pain exploded behind those red eyes, making his chest ache. "I will never forget this." It hurt to even speak. It felt like he had a mouthful of flames and ash. "I hope you remember every second of this and feel pain."

Dull. Dull red eyes met his. They turned so dark red, he could only see black. Then he felt it. Anger. Fury. And pain.

"Get out." Those lips twisted, turning into a furious snarl. "Get the fuck out of here, Ivanov, and never come back!"

Kai's entire body erupted into passionate fury, struggling to get out of the second-hold of the day. Tala was as unmoving as a wall of ice. Never letting go and never backing away. He didn't remember what he snarled, what insults he spat, what pain he tried to inflict. He only remembered Tala's unmoving body, unaffected eyes staring at him blankly. He felt both his hands caught in a tight hold, even as he kicked out and squirmed.

Zeo was cybernetically-enhanced and he'd had less trouble trying to get away. With Tala, he couldn't even break that expressionless mask. Couldn't be worth any effort. He felt the rage die out slowly to exhaustion, and cried for it to return, to hold his anger close so the pain couldn't touch him.

He slumped to the floor, Tala's hands like shackles around his wrists.

"Are you done?" Flat. Emotionless. He hated it.

"Get out." He whispered. "Go away."

"Not yet." He answered, dragging Kai's tired body back up. He drew those reddened wrists close to his mouth and kissed the inside of his palm, then moved it up to his cheek, closing his eyes.

"What...What are...you...doing?" Kai asked, trying to break free, nails biting into smooth skin. He tugged and three reddened scratches appeared along that ivory white skin. Tala sighed and pressed his face into the hand.

"I will never forgive you for making me care, you bastard. I hope you remember how badly this scheme worked out for you, and I hope you never, ever attempt to do anything like this again. You tricked me into falling for you. Now you have to answer for it. You should have been careful about what to wish for, because you just might get it."

Tala brought his other hand up to his mouth, kissing the palm and placing it on his face. He left it there as he freed a hand to cup his chin. He rubbed the blue tattoos once and drew to forward. Red eyes widened as he watched, feeling fingers suddenly freeze against his face. Surprised and disbelieving, Kai was completely motionless as Tala's lips covered his, soft and chapped slightly as they pressed against his gloss covered lips.

-X-

"Ah! The carrot has fallen!" He jumped and quickly looked out the alley, eyes widening as a car drew level with the sidewalk and stopped. White hair glittered in the sunlight, as the man got out of the vehicle. He knew that face. A woman's slim build joined him on the street and they moved toward the building, stopping to open the back passenger door and draw another person out.

Blind-folded, tied and wrapped in a ratty jacket, he still knew who that was. He gasped softly, even as they took his arms and took him into the building.

"Master! That was Mystel!" He made to lunge forward, but his master grabbed the back of his tunic and tugged him back.

"No! We must wait!" He pushed the young lion back into the alley and shook his head at the boy. "We will spring the trap too soon if we rushed after him now. Wait, young lion. Then we can lure the fish to our hooks without harming our prize."

"Master." That surprisingly made sense. He felt anger and irritation bubble up and wanted nothing more tan to break that damn door down and rescue the blond. Instead, he settled down against the alley wall, eyes trained on the building's door.

-X-

"This is the building." Bryan said as they finally stopped. He glanced over at Rei and began to say something.

"I'm going in." Rei nodded firmly. He wasn't going to be put back again. But Bryan didn't seem to question that. Instead, he gripped his hand hard and then waved.

"Miguel! Claude!" Rei frowned and turned back, eyebrows shooting up at the two boys leading two large dogs their way.

"Bryan! What are you doing here?" Claude asked as they drew up, holding the leash of a black dog that seemed to glare at him.

"Snake couldn't get a hold of Boss Man. Sent me over to make sure everything was fine." He shrugged. "We were just about to head up."

"Cool. We'll tag along. Have to take these monsters back up, anyway." Miguel said, gesturing to the reddish dog who was dancing on its paws.

"Right. Rei, this is Miguel Dioscuro and Claude Perceliel. Miguel, Claude, this is Rei Kon." There was so much affection and pride in his voice, Rei was almost taken aback.

"I think we've met before, but in keeping with my manners, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rei Kon." Miguel smiled, wincing slightly.

"Bryan, we do know each other kinda. They're friends with Tala and me a bit."

"Right. Hey, Rei, it seems like you guys got a new neighbor today."

"Really? Lord help them." He sighed. "Anyway, who are these two?"

"Dranzer and Kuro Suzaku." Bryan said, looking a bit miffed that they already knew each other. He sighed at reached out to ruffle Dranzer's ears. She was more friendly than that black-tempered bastard of a brother anyway.

"They're Kai's." Claude said, smiling. "Get on well with Wolborg, by the way. Bit of a good surprise there."

"Wolborg? Tala was out with you?"

"Ran into him." Miguel shook his head. "Do you guys have any idea what bit him in the ass today? Decked me good before asking us a favor."

"Tala did?!" Rei growled. "Stupid bastard. Sorry. He's been an ass lately."

"Couldn't imagine why." Bryan mumbled. He shook his head. "Anyway, let's head up. We can put these brats to bed and poke the grumpy bastard."

Rei and Claude laughed softly as they followed the wolves into the building.

-X-

Wonderfully sweet. So soft. Obedient. He pressed forward, not allowing any room to escape even as he backed Kai into a chair, caging him. He swallowed Kai's soft moan as he pushed harder, hand dropping to grip his side. Pillaging. There wasn't any gentleness in this. No softness beyond Kai's mouth under his. Certainly not under that cloth.

Kai flinched at the not-so-gentle bite to his lips, but refused to deny him anything. Tala was angry with him. Would probably always be angry with him. But right now he was kissing him. And none of that mattered. Any attention was worth it. Anything was worth it. He stubbornly clung back, fingers digging into Tala's shoulders. He gasped as Tala bit harder, tasting blood. Like their first kiss. Except. Not.

As hot as it was, there wasn't any fire. No flames scorching him. No icy taste. He was being smothered by this attention. Tala's hands pressing into his body, no exploring. Just a claim. A mark of possession.

"Tala." He gasped as he pulled away viciously.

"Kai." He whispered back. "Wasn't this what you wanted? All my attention? You have it. All my attention. Don't you like it?"

He feasted on the neck Kai unwittingly offered, sinfully cruel lips and tongue teasing him. Tala's hands never idle as they began to caress the lean body beneath him.

"Tala." He couldn't voice his protests. There wasn't any passion in this. Wasn't any affection. Claim. Another claim. But he couldn't even try to push him away. Couldn't work up the strength to deny Tala whatever he wanted. Couldn't ask for that fire back.

"What's wrong, Kai? It seems to me like you're enjoying this." His hand dropped and pressed, making him arch against that wall of a body. "You're hard for me, for this. What's wrong?"

"Too fast. Not enough." He felt his eyes close and burn. He wanted to push him away and pull him close. What was he doing?!

"Can't quite manage, can you? Don't you want me to continue?" He rubbed slowly, nuzzling Kai's throat as he felt that body rock into him again.

"Tala." He couldn't think with Tala's hand against him, that voice whispering to him. That body towering over him. His body arched again and felt his mind halt suddenly. Tala wasn't hard. Wasn't even effected. He wasn't panting. Wasn't even breathing slightly hard. Wasn't effected. Didn't want him.

"Stop!" He gasped out, hands frantically shoving at the redhead. "Stop! Tala! Stop!" But Tala's higher position was an advantage. He pressed Kai back with only his weight. He twisted and struggled, even as Tala increased his hand's pace.

"Aren't you enjoying this, Kai?" He asked, lips right over his pulse.

"No!"

"Your body disagrees." He remarked. "Or can't you feel this?"

"No!" Fear erupted through him, eyes shooting open, before he could stop. "Tala stop!"

"But Kai, I thought you wanted all my attention?"

"Not like this! I want you!" Tala pulled back at this and Kai looked up earnestly, trying to get him to understand. "I want you to want this!"

Blue eyes were like steel suddenly. "What makes you think I don't?"

"There's no fire." He whispered, reaching up. He drew Tala's lips to his again and put all the emotion of those long ago kisses the last one lacked. He pressed into Tala, breathing all that passionate fire into him.

Tala wrenched away, glaring spitefully. He slowly brought a hand up and wiped his mouth, expression darkening.

"No. The time has passed for those." He forced Kai's hands away and pinned them to his sides. "You wanted me. You've got me. My terms." He kissed Kai hard, angrily. "You wanted my attention. You got it. Wanted me to look at you. I'm looking. Want my love? No. Never. I'll never give my heart to the likes of you."

He felt lips against his again, hands on his body, but he couldn't care. He had Tala didn't he? Had everything he ever wanted, didn't he? He felt the tears begin to pour again, not even trying to stop them anymore. He had Tala. What more could he possibly want?

-X-

He pulled away when he felt the first tears slide down Kai's face. Furious passion receded as he watched crystalline tears slip down pale cheeks. Kai's eyes were closed. He stared down, slightly horrified. What was he doing?

_"Don't try to dominate me, Tala. You're not strong enough yet." Flashing red eyes._

Kai was shaking slightly, body entirely open to him.

_"You win. Here's my number." Soft smirk gracing those just-kissed lips._

Not denying him anything.

_"Hey, it's my favorite redhead. How's it going Tala?" Happiness and amusement in that voice before he met warm eyes._

His to do with as he pleased.

_"Caramel apples. And you, of course." Affection and love in warm eyes as they boarded the bus._

The horror increased.

_"Would, uh, would you like to try?" Kai's nervous and guarded eyes as he offered his drink._

_"It's been..." Nice. "Yeah, it's been nice." A Faint happy smile._

_"Do hurry. I'm not sure I'll be able to wait much longer." Husky sweet voice whispering to him._

_"Want some help?...Please Tala!...Tala...Tala...Tala." His name never sounded so sweet and truly his as he heard it pass those lips. That voice. His everything._

He pulled back, but Kai immediately grabbed him.

"No! No! Please, don't leave! I can stop! I can! Don't leave!" Kai was using one hand to wipe away his tears, but they kept pouring. "Please don't leave me now. I've finally got you. Don't leave, Tala."

He felt something inside his chest break then. Kai was lowering himself so disgracefully, letting his body be used. Not even fighting back. Because he wanted Tala. He wanted him. For some damned reason, Kai wanted him, regardless of what that meant. Tala had been forcing him to...he couldn't even think it...and Kai was sputtering promises about getting his tears to stop, offering everything he had...being anything he wanted...doing whatever pleased him...

He just shook his head, sinking to his knees in front of the chair. Kai seemed at a loss of what to do as Tala pillowed his head in his lap, wrapping his arms around his slender waist.

"Tala? What are you doing?" He asked quietly, slowly even as his hand hovered nervously over that mess of red hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kai." He whispered. "Can I stay here a bit? I need to think and if I leave I'll only get angry again, and you don't deserve whatever may happen when I do."

"Sure Tala." He whispered, wrapping an arm slowly around Tala's back. He cautiously began to card his free hand through that spiked hair, smiling faintly at Tala's soft sigh. He leaned protectively over his redhead, staring at his pale hand as it slid gelled hair through his fingers. His lip was still bleeding slightly, his face hurt from crying and his arousal only died minimally, but he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

-X-

"This is going to be too easy." He sighed into the phone. "They don't even know anything yet."

"Don't sulk." Came the gentle reprimand. "Besides, you like it that way."

"I know." He smirked, glancing toward his companion. "When do you want us to act?"

"Soon as possible."

"Right." He hung up and smirked. "Message was delivered successfully?"

"Yes." Zeo scowled. "You didn't tell me that he'd have a protector."

"Minor miscalculation. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"You better." He growled. "Don't think for one minute I won't report this to the boss if things get out of hand."

"Don't presume that your threats hold weight." He glared at then lowered his body down to the younger boys height. "What makes you think we don't already know about him?"

"You knew and sent me anyway?"

"You're surprised?"

"It's not everyday you see another like-"

"And you won't ever again."

"Not going to share secrets?"

"With you? Right. Get the hell out of here, Zeo. Daddy's probably worried."

"Fuck you, Hiro." He spat as he stormed out, cybernetic eye glinting.

"Okay then. Let's get started." He strolled out of the room, smiling as he approached his last destination. No rest for the wicked, right? "Can I speak to you for a minute, Dr. Bender? I have a question about one of your subjects."

The man stopped and looked up at him, surprise flickering in his eyes as he recognized the inquirer. "Hiro? Yes, of course. Whatever do you need, my boy?"

"I think you know already."

"Right this way, then." He stood up and gestured down the hall. "I think you'll find him very lucid at this moment."

He opened another door and led Hiro down a long hallway, stopping a few times to scan a clearance badge.

"This is the one." He scanned his badge again, before subjecting himself to a few security checks. He opened the door once he was cleared and smiled kindly. "Good afternoon, sir. It seems you have a visitor."

"Hello, Boris."

"Hiro. It's time then."

"Of course, sir."

"Wonderful." Lips pulled back into a smile, showing yellowed teeth and pink gums. "Wonderful."


	14. Tries, Failure, and Commitment

Yo! Finally Updated! There are some warnings to give but I don't want to ruin the story by telling you what they are. FYI, this chapter contains mature content, mature language, and violence. Please don't review or PM me with complaints because you weren't adequately warned, as this fic is in the Mature section.

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

"Tala."

His name. Such a sweet sound. He focused on that voice. It hadn't really changed. Not much from either persona. Whether Ice or Kai, that voice said his name in the same way every time.

"Did you always say my name that way?" He asked, holding Kai loosely.

"What way?" Kai's breath disturbed his hair, warm on his scalp. He concentrated on that feeling. The warmth of holding him. How he felt right in his arm and pressed into his body. Concentrate on that instead of everything else.

"My name. Say it, please."

"Tala." That hard 't' sound and the smooth way he rolled the rest together. "Tala." Confusion was obvious in his hesitant breathing, but the minute he said his name, it melted. "Tala." Every time. "Tala." He uncurled his hands and let his fingertips touch the thin pants and loose shirt.

"I remember when I first met you. In class. I was talking to someone. I don't remember who they were. I couldn't even tell you what class or what we were doing. But I remember we had to pair up and the next thing I knew, I was looking at you and listening to you ask me questions. All I could see were your red eyes. Your arrogance and disdain. You looked spoiled. I hated that."

"Tala..."

"You reeked of wealth and privilege. I'm in on scholarship, you know. I could tell you had probably paid for everything easily. And you were staring at me with that look in your eyes. I had no idea what it was. But it pissed me off. It just...seemed like all my nerves snapped and my entire concentration went to you. Everything goes hazy after that, and all I can remember is anger and hatred. Like really deep. I don't even know why."

"Tala...I was a different person then..."

"You would have just been out of Boris' reach and with Brooklyn weren't you?"

"It was after Brooklyn." That name was spat. But there was something in that tone...something...

"Do you still love him?"

"What?" Kai sounded startled. "Love Brooklyn?"

"Yeah...You just sound so...when you said his name..."

"It's hard to hate someone completely after they do so much for you...After they love you for so long...After they held you when you felt like dying...After nearly dying..."

"Why did you leave him? If you love him still?" It twisted something inside him when he said that. It felt like he was talking through smoke again.

"Because I hate him. So much. It terrifies me. He terrifies me."

"Why?" Tala pulled back, running his hands down Kai's side, feeling him shiver. He dropped them to the chair quickly, even though he wanted them to stay there. Kai stared at them fleetingly before he hesitatingly reached down to cover one with his own. He looked at Tala pleadingly. He grimaced but let Kai's hands cover his own.

"I hate him because he was using me. He claimed me like I was a trophy. Like a glass figure that he could break and fix however much he needed to, regardless of how it hurt me or how ugly it made me." Kai drew his hand away, and Tala felt the warmth retreat into a cold he only felt inside himself. He pulled at the top, stripping it off. Tala averted his eyes from the pale flesh before him and definitely from the reddening bites along his neck. "He made two of his gang BEGA hold me down as he carved his name into my body."

Kai drew his knees up and to the side as he twisted and showed Tala the letters across his back. He never allowed any of his dalliances to see this. Never anyone he didn't trust. He felt Tala's stare like a laser on his back. He flinched as he felt fingers touch the disfigured skin.

"He did this to me. Ruined me. I loved him even through his secrets and subterfuge. I loved him until the moment he placed his blade to my skin and called me useless. Unlovable. Unimportant. I thought I left that all behind. I never wanted hurt that way again. Never again to be treated as a tool."

Kai wasn't looking at him. Tala stared at the man's back, running trembling fingers over the puckered skin. He felt heat burn both at his eyes and inside his body. He was so angry. He wanted to rip it off. Smooth the skin until it was gone. That someone had marked him...That someone had used him...Tala felt so angry about this...so full of rage and fury...

"Everyone I have ever loved or trusted has marked me. Hurt me and betrayed me. My grandfather carved that tattoo I destroyed into me himself when I was seven. Brooklyn carved his name in my body. I have bled and suffered for everyone I have ever loved. Everyone I know has cast a mark on my body."

The phoenix across his back seemed to glare at him with every word Kai uttered. It was beautiful, matching the person in front of him so well. He splayed both his hands across that warm back, over the phoenix's wings and body.

"When you told me you loved me...did you...do you carry a mark of mine?" Tala whispered, both afraid and desperate to hear an answer. He felt Kai shift under his hands as he turned, and he left his hands there. They settled on the pale and smooth skin of his torso.

"You left the most painful. I can't ever get rid of it. Can't ever hide it from myself. Can't ever show another person how deeply etched into me it is. Never to heal. Never to fade. Never." He grabbed those pale hands, and Tala met his eyes, the fire in them burning softly, with love and affection and pain and sorrow. Kai's hands settled on his and he raised them up slowly until they were in the center of his chest and pressed tightly. He could feel the rapid pace of his heart under his fingertips.

"You marked my heart. My soul. My being. With your name. I hated you for so long because it seared across me the minute our eyes met. I hated you for being unaffected. For ignoring me. For denying me. I hated you so much because I loved you so completely without ever knowing your name. I hated you because I loved you to the point my very existence unhinged." Kai met his eyes steadily. The confident and secure boy he'd used to hate stared at him. The boy he despised for so long wasn't dropping his eyes or acting complacent any longer. He was confessing to him.

"Kai...I don't...I can't...I hate..."

"I don't care." Kai's eyes brightened again. The fires more brilliant, less like Ice and more like Kai. His eyes looked less like blood. It made Tala think of that rich cherry red that was the same as the color of the sun at dawn. "I don't care if you hate me. I'll be yours in whatever way you choose. Even if it is as your rival. Even if you never speak to me again kindly. Even if all I ever feel again is pain. I'm yours, Tala. I could fight it but I don't care. All I ever wanted was your attention. Good or bad. In whatever way you choose to allow it."

"But...earlier..."

"I can't fight you, Tala." His voice broke slightly and a tear slipped. "If that's how you want me, you can have it. I want that warmth and fire. But I want you to be happy first and most importantly. I want to give you whatever you could ever possibly want."

He pressed Tala's hands into his chest as he tilted his head back, exposing his throat. He was entirely vulnerable again, showing every point in his body. Tala swallowed hard.

This was madness. Why was Kai...? It made no sense. Why would he love him? So completely? Why wasn't he fighting this? Struggling though? Tala couldn't imagine not hating Kai...He still did slightly...Not slightly...He hated him still...that intensity hadn't faded in the least...But...He could love Ice...Who was Kai...Did he love Kai to the point of hatred itself?

He reached up, standing as he did. He rested his hands on Kai's shoulder as he stood, "Kai?"

Red eyes opened so slowly, no fear or hesitation. Instead, that cherry red glow like the sun itself met icy blue eyes. He motioned for Kai to stand, and the other obeyed. Red eyes were just at his level, and he pulled him forward. Kai rested against him as if they had been crafted specifically to fit one another. He ghosted his breath over those previous marks as he placed his mouth by Kai's ear.

"I don't know if this is love to the point of hate or if it is hate entirely. But it is boiling in me. Making it hard to think. Breathe. I don't know if I love you at all. I don't trust you. I can't look at you without hurting. But I want to try. Because something inside me wants to press you here and never move you.

I can't promise to never abuse your love. I cant' promise to love you completely. I can't promise you I'll still want this tomorrow. I can't promise you anything. But I want to try so hard. Somehow, I think you've placed your own name across me."

Tala knew that this was going to change everything. Once he did this, there was no going back. He could never look at Kai the same way again. It sent a deep fear through him. But his hands were sure as they splayed over the puckered skin of his back. He nudged Kai's face with his nose and stared into his eyes deliberately.

"I want to find a way to love you back."

He whispered the words, feeling the chains encircle him. He was bound to Kai now. He knew it. Even if they ended up trapped in hatred, they would forever revolve around the other. He'd always have to see this face. Would need it like air.

He slanted his mouth over Kai's feeling that same rising passion from every kiss they shared when he believed Kai to be Ice. He pressed into Kai's back as though he could smooth the flesh with the heat generated between them. Kai's mouth followed his every demand, both giving control and taking it as Tala demanded. He felt Kai's arms slip between them, lacing around his neck. He felt the phoenix's entire body pressed against him with absolute trust.

He let the fire invade him. The icy hatred melting as Kai's lips pressed to his. As Kai breathed every scorching flame of his soul into his body. Tala gave himself up to it, falling over the edge as he felt Kai join him, plunging into whatever this thing between them was to become.

-X-

"Ah!" She clenched her eyes shut, grabbing onto his back and holding him close as the world exploded around her. He was shaking slightly, and she felt a fierce happiness shoot through her. She was the one to make the ice-cold leader passionate. She ran her hands up and down his back as his weight pressed into her.

"Miriam." He whispered, rising up on his elbows to meet her eyes. She shook her head and wiped at the tears faintly, reaching up to frame his face. "Miriam."

She rose up and sealed his mouth with hers, not wanting to ruin this yet. She lured him back down and she rolled into his body, feeling his arms go around her.

"It'll be okay, Miriam. Tala...He'll do the right thing...Always does...Kai will be fine." He whispered to her.

"I know." She nuzzled into his chest. "I'm not worried about that."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, Ozuma." She whispered, smiling. She knew he was looking at her in confusion, but didn't want to explain. He sighed and she felt his fingers in her hair, stroking it in that way she knew that he knew she liked. She let that relax her, trying to forget about her mad dash from Mariah's apartment to Ozuma's loft. She just needed this, the comfort and familiarity. She needed him like she needed air.

"I can stay here as long as you need." He promised in a whisper. She hugged him tight to her, concentrating on his heartbeat.

"I know." She felt an arm wrap around her waist and the hand in her hair to continue stroking. "Thank you."

-X-

He watched from the bed with interest as the hacker smoke softly into the mouthpiece. His eyes were fixated on the small hands, wielding a variety of tools and wire. That heavy top he'd been upset about earlier was in his lap, and an assortment of pieces were on the desk by the computer.

"What are you staring at?" He glared at Robert as the rich bastard distracted him. The purple-haired boy frowned and glanced between them.

"Fuck off, nancy-boy." He sneered, snagging his headphones and slipping them on. He pressed play on the player and stared at the wall. He say the boy get up and walk over to the hacker, tapping him on the shoulder. He glared at the two of them, distantly hearing the heavy metal and screams in his ears.

He was pissed. Fucking know-it-all brat. Fucking stick-up-the-ass Ozuma. Fucking purple-haired-prissy-goodie-goodie-rich-boy. He was sick of being here. Sitting on his hands. Hiding from a couple of pussy Hunters. He stood suddenly, making them both glance over and sneered. He ripped the headphones off and grabbed the heavy player, balancing it on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" Robert asked, frowning.

"Out." Robert's eyes narrowed as he glared back.

"Like hell you are. We were ordered to stay here." He moved to block the door, but Rick shouldered past him, swinging the boombox in the way.

"Fuck orders. I'm going out." He stalked to the door, glancing back. The hacker had pulled the glasses down, staring at him with big dark green eyes. He glared back, daring him to say anything. The hacker didn't even wince. It pissed him off more. The door slammed shut behind him with enough force to break.

-X-

The door swung shut and he heard the faint turn of a lock. He was well and truly stuck here. He stared hard at the ground, feeling the unfamiliar helplessness and fear boil and churn inside him. He'd been so stupid. So damn stupid and cocky and now he was going to die here. No, he probably wouldn't die here. Here he would be tortured until he was broken. But he would live.

"Poseidon." He whispered, seeing the god's watermark engraved into the amulet he was wearing. "Help me. Please."

The god's immobile face gave him no comfort or peace. He let his head tilt back until it pressed into the hard wall, seeing the chain that anchored his arms above him. He couldn't see the ceiling.

-X-

"How is our friend today?" He asked as he approached the surveillance desk.

"Still convinced he'll be rescued." She smiled, tilting her head cutely. "You didn't think he'd changed, did you?"

"Of course not." He smiled kindly at her, seeing her turn back to stare at the television screen. "Why don't you let Crusher know he's to take a turn on monitor duty? You've got somewhere important to be, don't you?"

"My first concert's today! You forgot, didn't you, Hiro?!"

"Not at all."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, but still smiled and stood, stretching. "I'll just go tell Crusher and get to my show. Bye Hiro!"

"Goodbye, Ming-Ming." He turned to stare at the monitor, watching the green-haired boy pace around his room. "Hope." He snorted, glaring. "If you were going to be rescued, you would already be free."

But the boy continued to pace, eyes expectant.

-X-

"Ariel! Gabriel!" They winced as the woman shrieked, already running to help her. Kuro Suzaku and Dranzer had backed her up against the wall already, snarling. Bryan sighed, stepping forward to grab their leashes.

"Get away, you big, ugly, flea-ridden mongrels!" She was clutching two albino ferrets to her chest, both of them hissing and spitting.

"Dranzer!" Bryan snapped, watching out of the corner of his eye as Miguel tried to soothe Kuro Suzaku.

The dogs' barking and growling had already alerted the entire floor that they were on the prowl, but Kai's door was sealed shut. Bryan debated throwing it open and demanding Kai help them, but was leery of what he'd find. He definitely didn't want to intrude on him. Not in the mood he's been in lately. Instead, he made a lobby to grab Dranzer's leash and was abruptly pulled back, just as Kuro Suzaku's jaws snapped in the place his hand would have been.

"Back. Off." Rei said, glaring at the big dog and pulling Bryan back to him slowly. Miguel looked between them warily as Claude looked panicked. The woman wasn't doing any better, as the ferrets seemed to find some bravery. They were trying to dislodge themselves from her arms and at the large dogs.

Dranzer and Kuro Suzaku paced in front of her, growling and snarling.

"Dranzer! Suzaku! Heel!" The effect was immediate. The growling stopped instantly and they sat, heads bowed slightly down. Bryan looked up and felt his mouth drop open a bit.

-X-

"What the hell is that?!" Tala growled as they broke apart. Kai tilted his head before recognition shot through him.

"My. Fucking. Dogs." He gritted out, torn between sighing and wrenching the door open, but the moment was already ruined and who knew what Tala would do now?

"What the fuck are they doing?"

"It's probably Dr. K. She's the only one that has that effect on them."

"Who's Dr. K?" Tala had already pulled away and seemed uncertain and nervous by the lack of distance between them. Kai turned away to glare at the door.

"She's a vet. And not a very good one." He grabbed the shirt he'd pulled off earlier and moved to pull it on. Instead, he jerked back in surprise when he felt arms settle around his waist. "Tala?"

"What do you want to do, Kai?" He said, trying to ignore the fact that the person he was holding had been someone he had hated.

"I don't know. I don't want to hide. I don't want to hide you." He knew his hands were shaking, and placed them over Tala's nervously. He stiffened, but relaxed gradually.

"I don't know what we're doing." Tala's breath was warm on his neck and Kai's eyes slipped closed. "But, if we're going to give this a try, our friends will have to deal with it."

"I don't think our friends will have as much of a problem with this as you think." Kai said, thinking back to when he'd burst into Bryan's apartment.

"Bryan and Rei. Yeah." Tala sighed heavily. "I think Rei's been wanting me to give you a chance."

"...Everyone's been telling me to fess up." He said, unsure how Tala would deal with this announcement.

"Everyone was right. You never should have done this." Tala sounded angry and Kai jumped in, trying to salvage this. "You wouldn't have given me a second look if I never had."

"Maybe." Was the eventual answer and Kai thought it was the best he was going to get. He pulled out of Tala's arms reluctantly and donned the shirt. He met Tala's eyes and winced when the snarling rose in pitch.

"I need to get out there."

"I'll wait here then." Tala dropped into the chair he'd pressed Kai into and grabbed the remote.

"Make yourself comfortable." Kai replied, smile tugging at Tala's nonchalance. He steeled himself and headed for the door, opening it quietly and taking in the scene with exasperation. "Dranzer! Suzaku! Heel!"

"You! I'm going to call management and get those monsters out of here! This is the third time this month your beasts have attacked me! I won't let you bully me any longer!" Dr. K stormed past the dogs and people, right over to him and poked him hard in the chest.

"I think not." His eyes were glacial as he stared at her. She unconsciously backed up and paled. "You know exactly why they intimidate you, and I think management would be more concerned with the why than anything. So you're going to take your rats and flee to your apartment and forget about calling management, or I'll forget to keep your secret."

"You have no right to blackmail me." She said angrily, shaking.

"You have no right to be allowed to continue what you're doing. Illegally."

"I won't forget this." She hissed as she stormed away.

"Neither will I." He said stiffly, glaring at her back. His eyes dropped to the dogs and he softened a bit. "Dranzer, Suzaku, inside." The dogs trotted in, brushing against him affectionately. "Thank you, Miguel, Claude."

"Not a problem, Kai." Claude said, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Claude." He smiled kindly, and the boy grabbed Miguel's arm.

"We'll get out of your hair, then." He said, pulling the Spanish blond with him. "Later Kai." He waved a them slightly and then turned in surprise at Rei and Bryan. His eyes dropped toward their joined hands and his brow rose. Bryan blushed and nearly dropped it, but Rei smiled tightly and clenched their hands together. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." He smiled at Rei and they moved forward to enter Kai's apartment. "We really need to talk."

"Okay..." Kai seemed more hesitant now, but he let them in. "I do have company, though."

"I'm sure we'll get along fine." Bryan said, assuringly. He was long used to Kai's one-offs and meeting them awkwardly. This wouldn't be any different.

-X-

Tala stared hard at the great brute of a dog he'd seen earlier. It watched him with eyes just as red as his master's, something that surprised him.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me soon." He said, staring straight into the dog's eyes. "I want to get to know him, and I can't do that if you act like you don't respect me. I'm not leaving. So you better get used to that."

Challenge was in the dog's eyes, and he met it with his own. He'd mastered Wolborg, and that brat was full-wolf. Hybrids and half-breeds wouldn't stand a chance. But he didn't want anything to cause trouble between him and Kai now. Not while they tried to figure out what to do with this thing between them.

"Tala!"

"Rei?" He looked up and frowned, glancing between Bryan and Rei's stunned expressions and Kai's uncertain one. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Rei staggered toward him, stopping when he realized he had Bryan's hand in a death grip. "What are you doing...?"

"Did you know?" He interrupted.

"Know?"

"About...Ice..." He said, hating the way he still caressed the name and Kai's slight wince. "Did you know what was going on?"

"I just found out recently."

"Before or after you decided to date his right hand?" He glared at their joined hands, feeling a bitter anger rise inside him. Rei's eyes narrowed and Tala knew that look. It was like a cat arching its back before striking.

"I found out after he crashed into Bryan's looking as though his soul was ripped out because someone can't let the past go." He hissed out, angry and confused. He had no idea why Tala was here or why he was attacking him, but he wasn't going to sit back and let him. Tala had paled considerably and his eyes shot to Kai's.

Kai just looked down, uncomfortable and nervous. Tala's jaw clenched, and Rei felt himself get pulled back.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. We can wait just a little bit longer. Nothing drastic has happened yet." Bryan pulled him into the kitchen and the last glance Rei had was of Tala stuck between reaching out to Kai and pulling away from him.

-X-

"I never asked what happened...after I ran out...After..."

"I went to Bryan's. Showered and slept there. Stopped by Spencer's. Came home. Nothing special." Kai said, brusquely and shifting from foot to foot.

"I heard you crying." He admitted, voice sharp. He approached Kai slowly, reaching out to grab his hand but hesitating when he felt the warmth from Kai's body. He swallowed hard and grabbed Kai's hand, drawing him to the chair again.

"You had just cut me out of your life, Tala." Kai was staring at the floor, as though ashamed of admitting that he had been devastated.

"That man has cost me more than my life. To see his mark on you brought all that back." He laced their fingers together, staring at the pale skin, thinking about how it would be easier if he still thought this was Ice. He needed to forget her. She wasn't real.

"Don't let the past dictate who you should be and how to live, Tala."

"Don't tell me-!" He cut himself off, realizing that this may be the only person to ever understand that about him. Realization and admiration shot through him, widening his eyes and he thought he might have, finally, seen Kai for the first time. Saw the person he was truly for the very first time.

He was exactly the same. From the silver hair to the red eyes to the pale skin, Kai was exactly as he always been. There was no overt feminine curves, no impossibly narrow waist, no voluptuous lips and body. No glimmer of seduction. He was thin. Nearly too thin. All straight lines and smooth planes. A man's chin, though a little less defined as his. A spark in his eye solely from happiness and warmth. Thin lips, just plump enough to be slightly feminine, but not enough to be a girl's.

"I can't believe I ever thought you could be Ice." He whispered, cupping his hands around that masculine, but slightly curved, chin. "How could I be so blind?"

Kai was staring at him with confusion, but Tala ignored that. This was someone he had spat insults at, fought with, despised. But he had never taken a step back. Never looked at him. Saw only what he wanted to see. Never what he truly was.

"I'm sorry. I never should have-" He cut himself off, lowering his mouth once again to the others. He could he ever...It didn't bare thinking about. Kai was...beautiful. He was chaste and gentle, trying to apologize and convey his admiration at the same time. Kai was nearly unresponsive, seemingly lost and unsure.

"Never change." He whispered, lips brushing Kai's with every word, his breath Kai's with every soft exhale. "Even if I can't stand it. Even if you think you must to please me. Don't. Never change."

"Yes, Tala." Such odd and delightful obedience. Kai was truly the biggest enigma he had ever encountered.

"I never thought about how you would get home. How you would manage. When I saw that mark, all I could think about was that man. I never should have left you there. It was cruel."

"You're forgiven." Kai whispered back. Their foreheads rested together, and Tala could feel that hatred from earlier simmer down. He ignored his gut-response to that red-eyed stare, finding shades of other color in those sun-like eyes. A glint of dark gold. A tiny sparkle of grey and light gold. A fleck of the tiniest blue. How could he ever have compared these eyes to blood?

"I should apologize to Rei."

"He never knew until then. And he was very angry. Was going to tell you himself. But I wanted to first. You know how well that went over." Kai smiled, nervously, like he wasn't sure if they could joke abut that yet. "Maybe I should have let him."

"No." Tala stood, drawing Kai up with him. "I would have never saw you."

"You see me now?"

"Yes." He stared at him, so directly and blatantly that Kai felt his stomach drop and his breathing falter. Not even Brooklyn had ever...saw him...looked at his very inner self...and liked it... "I see you entirely."

The silence stretched between them, as Kai tried to swallow back the lump in his throat and offer up a witty remark. But all the words died in his throat, and he couldn't catch his breath.

-X-

"Damn it! Get back here you little shit! Fight me! Fucking fight me!" Rick bellowed as he charged after the punk fleeing from him. His buddies were groaning on the ground, but Rick ignored that. Little coward!

"Back off, man! Fuck!" The coward, pleading for his life. Rick snarled, grabbing the punk's arm and cracking him across the face with his free hand. He grabbed the punk's shirt front and lifted him up, distantly hearing him gasp and cough. Blood began to cover his hands.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Stealing from me! Fucking running, you pussy shit!" He shook the boy, shoving him hard against the wall. The boy's blue bandanna slipped off and his hair spilled into his face.

"Sorry. Fuck. I'm sorry." He gasped out.

"Carlos!" The boy look over at a boy standing in the alley way, looking at them in horror. "Carlos!" He began to run toward them and Rick felt a feral smirk split his face.

"No!" The boy he had pinned to the way, Carlos, screamed out. "Get the hell out of here, Antonio! Get the fuck home!"

"But Carlos-"

"No!" Rick looked between them, the smirk widening. Carlos looked terrified for the boy. He deserved it. He needed to pay for stealing from him. He dropped the boy and turned toward the other. "Run, Antonio! Run!"

"Carlos, I don't- What's going on?!" The boy had begun to back away from them, but tears were filling his eyes.

"Antonio, please!" Rick frowned, glaring at Carlos. "Please, run away...God, just run." He heard pounding feet and watched with surprise as the boy ran...straight to Carlos and grabbed him.

"You're so stupid. I can't leave you here." He hugged Carlos to him, shaking and crying. "You're so stupid, Carlos."

Rick glared at them, feeling that heady gut-swirling emotion he couldn't identify. Pathetic. They were so damn pathetic. He snorted, grabbing his boombox and shouldering it. He slammed the play button and drowned out their pathetic reassurances and crying.

"This is so stupid!" He shouted, letting out a wordless cry that echoed back to him. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"You're impossible." He looked down in surprise. The hacker!

"He always has been." That damn nancy-boy!

"Oh well. I think you've done enough today." He didn't notice the blow Robert dealt to him. He only saw blank green eyes, glaring at him as the world faded to black around him.

-X-

"They aren't leaving." Lee said through gritted teeth. He stared hard at the unmoving door and the stationary vehicle.

"Yes." His master sighed, sitting on the dirty ground in the alley.

"They could be doing only gods know what to him and we're out here helpless!" He shouted, striking the wall.

"Don't do that!" His master hissed. "If you exhaust yourself, he'll never be rescued. Calm down, lion cub."

"They could be hurting him while we're sitting on our hands!" He growled.

"Yes." His master admitted bluntly. "But what good are you doing him if you are caught as well?"

Lee heaved an exasperated breath, throwing himself against the wall and dropping his head into his hands. "I can't stand it. I hate waiting."

"Just be patient. We'll help him, Lee." He swallowed. It was serious if his master was calling him by name. He stared at the ground and concentrated on his breathing. He tried to find his center, focus inward. _"I'm the Mysterious Mystel!" _He just had to even out his breathing. _"I'd like to see you find me!"_ Center his thoughts. _"I'm going to be the greatest performer in the world!"_ Concentrate. _"You'll go with me, won't you, Lee?" _

"Mystel." He whispered, eyes clenched shut. "I'm so sorry."

His master, for once, was silent.

-X-

"She's not there with you? No, that's okay. Just tell her I called if you see her. Thanks, Spencer." Mariah sighed as she hung up the phone, scratching Galux under the chin. "I'm out of ideas, Galux." The cat just purred, rubbing its ears under her hand.

She hoped the girl was going to be okay. She just ran out of here so fast. So worried. God! She hoped it went alright with Kai and Tala. And Miriam! Wherever she vanished to. Galux yowled unhappily as she ignored the cat and trotted off. She didn't notice that and instead stared at the door, hoping to see the bluenette appear again.

-X-

"What did you need, Bryan?" Kai led Tala into the kitchen, motioning for him to sit as he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it off.

"Right." Bryan looked between them, quickly assessing the situation. He'd need details later. "Ian couldn't get a hold of you. We have a bit of a problem."

"Krieg?" He asked sharply, opening his own bottle of water.

"No." Bryan shook his head and narrowed his eyes. Tala and Rei exchanged sharp glances.

"Bryan?"

"Kai. What's going on?" Tala stared at him hard. They were both ignored as Kai stared at Bryan, before he nodded slowly.

"I see." He looked over at Rei and Tala and seemed to contemplate something before nodding again. "What did the Snake want?"

"We've lost the Hunters and we've only received radio-silence from Mystel. As far as I know, the hacker, Robert and Rick are all safe."

"Mystel?!" Rei gasped and Tala looked equally surprised.

"How do you know Mystel?" Bryan asked, frowning.

"He trained at my village! What is he doing working for you?!"

"He was a former BEGA member. He's my best tracker now." Kai said, looking between Tala and Rei. "I didn't know you were as familiar with my friends as you are."

"Yeah. We run pretty much all the same circles." Tala sighed, taking a drink of water. "What's going on Kai? What was Mystel doing?"

"He's tracking Parts Hunters who we believe may have knowledge about BEGA, its missing members, and the missing Saint Shield." Kai turned to Bryan. "And we've lost him? When was he supposed to check in?"

"Hours ago." Bryan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Shit. Do you think they got him?"

"I hope not. Shit." Kai uttered, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "He's the best. We can't lose him."

"What should we do, Kai?"

"He was supposed to be in Whitspur, right?"

"Yeah. That's where he reported last anyway."

"They would have moved him by now. Probably back into the city. They love to hide things in plain sight. Call Ozuma and have him send out...No...Have him have Emily and Kane hack into the city security. Get them to watch the streets. I need to get...Shit...I need...Raul...and Julia...Right. Call the Twins back into town. They're the next best. I want them to track any lead Emily and Kane find. Everyone keeps their eyes open, understand?"

"Right." Bryan nodded, already reaching for his phone. Kai slumped into the chair and rested his head in his hands, propping his elbows on the counter. Rei and Tala looked between the two, and then back at each other.

"Does this count as marrying into the mob?" Rei whispered.

"Close enough. I'm so fucking lost."

"Me too." Rei sighed and nodded to Tala. "What's up with you and Kai?"

"...I'm going to give this a try." Rei gave him a surprised and approving smile.

"I think you'll find that he's more than you thought."

"I don't know if that's possible." Tala said, an odd look on his face. Rei frowned slightly and looked over at Bryan. He looked a bit stressed. He gave Tala one last look and moved over to Bryan. He drew his free hand around his waist and pressed into him, hugging him for comfort.

Tala watched them, as Bryan leaned into it and gave Rei a grateful look even as he continued speaking into the phone. They...looked good together and they obviously were past being awkward around each other. Tala glanced over at Kai, seeing the tightness in his entire body. He'd get ulcers if he kept stressing out...He weighed his embarrassment and nervousness against the need to help Kai relax, and found himself getting to his feet and approaching Kai.

His hands dropped to Kai's shoulders and he began to rub them soothingly. He heard Kai's staggered breathing and the tension melted from him. He was careful to avoid pressing down on Kai's scars, keeping his hands just firm enough to set him at ease. He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he felt Kai turn pliant. Neither noticed the looks Bryan and Rei were shooting them.

-X-

Ozuma heard the phone vibrate on the side table but was reluctant to move. Miriam was still wrapped around him and he was too comfortable to get up. Miriam made a disagreeable noise and rolled away from the noise, grabbing covers and cocooning herself in them. He rolled his eyes but grabbed the phone, glancing at caller ID and heading for the kitchen so he didn't disturb his sleeping beauty.

"Bryan? What's going on?" He listened as the other began to explain the situation and instructions that followed. He smiled at Bryan's last bit of news, making a note to inform Miriam when she woke up of this new turn of events. "Right. Leave it to me. I'll take care of everything."

"Zuma?" Miriam called out sleepily from the other room, and he glanced up.

"Tell Kai thanks. And send him my best wishes." Ozuma smirked as he hung up the phone and padded back to the bedroom.

"What's up? Where did you go?" She was barely keeping her eyes open and was blinking rapidly.

"Bryan called. I've got the marching orders."

"Hmm. That's good."

"And apparently Kai and Tala are going to give it a try."

"That's great." She murmured, grabbing his arm and tugging him back into the bed with her. "Get in bed. Cold."

"Right." He gathered her up into his arms again, but reclined against the headboard. He had messages to send out and people to get busy. He waited while they sent, running his fingers through her blue hair.

-X-

"And where are they keeping my best student?"

"Right under Dickenson's eye, naturally. Couldn't let him go too far."

"Ah. How unpleasant that must be."

"From what I've heard, he actually spoke with the Shield's leader a few days back or so."

"Shield?"

"Saint Shield. The badge we retrieved from the boy in the holding cells?"

"That group."

"Yes, sir."

"And he spoke with the leader?"

"Declared war with would be more accurate."

"Brooklyn is quite special, isn't he?"

"Of course, sir."

"And that unfortunate attachment to that...child...is gone, correct?"

"Actually...Brooklyn has maintained his...attachment...with the boy in general...though I believe that it is truly the split-personality who is...attached."

"Zeus?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about the Cerberus Project?"

"Becoming warped by the good doctor, sir."

"Still fantasizes it is human, does it?"

"Unfortunately, sir. We have been unsuccessful in separating the two."

"What about the other?"

"Other, sir?"

"Yes, the one started in the Abbey? How is he faring?"

"...All information, including his tracker code, have vanished. We can't find any information and have no idea whether the boy survived the process or how he has developed."

"...You are telling me that my greatest work, my last masterpiece before being locked away, is missing?! Incompetent fools!"

"We are looking for him, sir!"

"Not good enough!"

"But sir-"

"No, Hiro. Let me make this perfectly clear. That boy is the elite. Greater than the Cerberus. Greater than the Greeks. Greater than Zeus himself. The pinnacle of human research and development. The ultimate creation of both man and machine! And, from what I'm to believe, he is out there in the unwashed masses?!"

"Sir-"

"Find him. Or you'll be the next research project."

"Yes, sir."

-X-

"Shhh." His head was pounding. Something cool was ran across his forehead and he sighed. "You've got a fever."

"Hmm." He hummed agreement, relaxing under that gentle touch.

"Idiot. Running around and picking fights with a fever."

"Hmm."

"Can't even speak."

"Ca' 'oo."

"Right." That voice was just as soft as those gentle hands. He felt the tight ponytail suddenly loosen, and fingers brushed the strands back from his face. This was much better than walking the streets. He turned his face into the soft touch as it traced down from his forehead to his jaw, lingering on the few bruises that he barely felt.

"You're a brute, you know? That boy didn't stand a chance against you. Neither of them. Well, none of them stood much of a chance. Even when you had a fever." He felt the warm breath of a sigh against his chin. "You have too much energy."

He certainly didn't think so at the moment. Right now, he'd like nothing more than to sit here, near asleep. He heard the faint sounds of metal clinking together and a mechanical voice, but it wasn't enough to pull him from his stupor. He relaxed, feeling more at peace then he ever believed.

-X-

"No!" He screamed out, twisting and writhing. He gritted back a scream as she pressed and held the taser to his ribs.

"Now, now. All it takes is one word. Just a single word and everything will stop. I'll make all the pain go away."

"Fuck you!" He shouted, feeling blood flow down from his wrists where he fought at the restraints.

"Oh, we'll be getting to that." She purred, pulling the taser away and studying it. "You know, it's amazing how easy it is to make these things. Just a camera and some special technology to give it a kick. It does have a good one, doesn't it?"

He breathed raggedly. She frowned at him and patted his cheek.

"I think you'll appreciate some of my other toys more. Stay put, cutie." She strode out of the room, humming. The door swung shut behind her and he let the pain he'd been holding inside out. He whined and whimpered as his body fidgeted. He'd dealt with a few hours of gradually increasing torture so far. The Parts Hunters were the royalty of torture. They knew, instinctively, how to hurt a person the worst.

"You better be worth this, Kai." He mouthed the words, throat sore. He didn't know the information they wanted, some crock about...Neoborg...He wasn't even sure that qualified as a word, and it definitely wasn't an abbreviation or acronym. He hoped Kai would mobilize the troops quickly. He really needed rescued...preferably before Queen came back to...get to that...

-X-

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! It's a little loud here though! Hold on! Okay. That's better."

"Listen, we need to get in touch with everyone. Boris isn't happy that we can't find that...Abbey Project...and we need to find it now."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. How much longer are you performing?"

"I think until eleven."

"Alright. You remember the address I told you?"

"Yes."

"Go there when you're done. I'm having everyone in the area meet there."

"What about the Hunters?"

"What about them?"

"Can't you use them to find the-"

"They're busy with something else."

"Oh...Sorry, sir."

"I'll be in touch."

-X-

"Grandpa! Someone's at the door! Grandpa!"

"I don't think he's home, Tyson."

"I can't believe this! Where would he go?"

"...He's grocery shopping Ty."

"What?" He took the note from Max and read it, frowning. "But, we went shopping just last Saturday..."

"You're a bit of a bottomless pit, Ty." They both looked down the hall when the knocking got louder. "Should we answer that?"

"Probably. Sounds important."

"After you then Tyson." He glared back as he was shoved forward.

"Thanks, Maxie."

"Not a problem."

"Right." He swallowed and reached for the door knob, eyes widening as he realized who it was. "Bro-Brother."

"Tyson, who is it?" Max came up behind the boy, a secret fear filling him as he met the eyes behind those red-tinted glasses.

"Hey, Tyson. How's it going, little bro?"

"Hiro!" Tyson shouted, jumping forward and hugging his brother. "I've missed you so much! It's so boring here with just Dad and Grandpa!"

"I'm here now, Tyson. I'm here to stay." He promised, looking over his brother's shoulder at the blond boy hesitating in the door. "Who's this, Tyson?"

"Oh!" Tyson pulled back and draped an arm around Max's shoulders. "This is Max Tate. He's my boyfriend."

"It's good to meet you, Max." Hiro smiled kindly, holding out a hand.

He felt trapped. He knew this man wasn't good. He was bad. Evil. But...He was Tyson's brother...and no matter what, Tyson would love his brother...and Max loved Tyson...so he swallowed back his fear, plastered on a smile and shook his hand.

-X-

"Call me?" Kai looked up hopefully, knowing that he was probably making Tala uncomfortable, but unable to keep that hope out of his voice.

"Yeah...And I'll see you in class." He smiled and reached up to touch Kai's still mostly covered tattoo. He rubbed at it, revealing a blue mark.

"Yeah...And at Bruce's for a mocha." Kai turned into the hand and his eyes slid partly shut.

"Yeah...And at Blitzkrieg." He dropped his hand down to tangle with Kai's. He could hear Bryan and Rei behind him, and he knew they were probably making stupid faces at the two of them, but he didn't care. Instead, he stared at Kai's face, trying to cement that warm and welcoming look on his face over the cold and cruel face of his memories.

"Yeah...And I've got class I need to get to...One that I'm going to be late for...Each second we wait for you two to get done."

It was almost beautiful, the perfect synchronized movement as they both flipped him the bird. Rei stifled laughter into his shoulder, shutting him up long enough to give him a soft kiss and whisper his good-byes.

"Don't forget." Kai whispered, clenching his hand tightly.

"I won't." Tala smiled, leaning forward to give Kai another chaste kiss.

"I...I don't know what I'll do if you don't call, so don't forget."

"Pinky swear." Tala whispered back, drawing their hands apart until only their pinkies were laced together.

"Bye, Tala."

"Later, Kai."

Tala smiled back at him until he drew even with Rei and they began to make their way to the elevator. Bryan looked over at Kai, taking in the girly clothes but the open and happy look on his face.

"Ozuma sends his best wishes."

"Tell him thanks."

"And I need to give you mine."

"Thanks."

"And...I want to tell you that this is the last time...If you're serious about this...and he knows everything...and he hurts you...I'll make sure he won't be able to ever again..."

"Bryan."

"No, Kai. If you're serious about this, you'll have our full support. I know you love him...but we love you more. Don't think that he's the only guy in the world, Kai. Don't forget about us."

Bryan gave him one last smile and took off to catch up with Tala and Rei. Kai watched as he ran down the hall and slumped against the door.

"That's the thing. For me, he is the only guy in the world."

-X-

"How long have you known each other?"

Robert looked over to where the hacker was sitting, at the table between the two queen beds. His back was to him, but his arms were moving and he could occasionally see the glint of reflected light. He would always glance over, presumably to chat with the computer, but he could see that his focus was on Rick.

"Rick and I have been partners for about...four, five years. I've known him much longer than that."

"How did you meet? I mean, he's so...and you're so..."

"Yeah." Robert smiled and swiveled on the chair so he was looking out the window. "I know what you mean. We're from different ends of the spectrum."

Quiet settled between them and eventually Kenny turned to look at Robert. His eyes were far away as he stared out the window.

"You see, I came to know of Rick through my friends, Enrigue and Oliver." He smiled faintly. "He was dating Oliver's little cousin at the time and they asked me to come with them to check him out. He was all smiles at first, very considerate and I know for a fact he never hurt Oliver's cousin, but he was still rough and volatile.

I was heading home, taking the alleys to make it back before the door was locked, when I found him. He was tangled up in the Underground. It was then run by a group of four, calling themselves the Dark Blades. It's matured now, with rules and fewer fatalities, but then, it was wild. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The kind young man I saw in company with aristocrats and old money was fighting with four people simultaneously. And winning. He looked terrifying. Blood-splattered and grinning through it."

He paused and then turned to look at Kenny. His eyes were very serious.

"If you ever should see him like that, well, it changes how you see him. What we saw today was nothing. He could have easily killed each one, in the fit of a temper.

But, after seeing him fighting, I started to act more leery and watched him interact with Oliver's cousin very carefully. He caught me out and when I told him that I'd seen him, it was like looking at an angry bull. He dropped all the niceties and threatened me to keep my mouth shut. I never said a word, but it seemed that Oliver's cousin found out anyway. They split and that was the last I saw of him until I was being introduced to him by Ozuma."

"And he made you partners?"

"No. Rick spent a few years with Ozuma's guard, Dunga. I don't know how, but the two worked out some kind of code of ethics. I was partners for the longest time with a young lady named Salima. She left one day, and I was the only one left without a partner when Rick finished his special training with Dunga. Ozuma paired us up and ordered us not to kill one another. We fought plenty, but we were too good together to separate."

"So you were stuck together, just like that?"

"That's the short of it."

"Did you ever find out what the code of ethics was?"

"No." Robert turned back to the window. "He never talked about the time he spent with Dunga, and I knew better than to ask. From what I've come to think is that he found a purpose, something to drive himself toward, something that he had to do."

"Really?"

"He hasn't gone of like that in a long while."

"So today was special."

"He's an ass. Thinks last. Loves to hurt people. Lives to cause problems. Says no because he can."

"Never would have guessed."

"But I think he's a good person."

"Hmm." He heard the sound of tool again and realized that was the end of the conversation. He studied the hacker they had been ordered to collect, and then his partner who was passed out on the bed. Why the boy was curious about him was obvious. He hoped that Rick would recognize this too.


	15. The Night Life

Yo! Please enjoy this new chapter. I am very sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long. This isn't as long as the last chapter and I'm sorry. However, I felt it was a good place to cut it and more will be out. I won't say soon because it is August and a new school year is beginning. Updates will be very slow. Please be patient and I dedicate this chapter to all the faithful who were patient and put up with my bum-ways. I will not abandon this fic nor will it be on hiatus longer than two months. If it is, PM me. I'm probably hung up in RL and being stupid.

Standard Disclaimer Insterted Here. I do not own Beyblade. I make no money from the production of this fic. Enjoy.

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

Kenny sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes and reaching for his glasses. The thick frames were just on the other side of his laptop, goggles laying beside them. A cord hooked them to the laptop and they flashed every so often. He shook his head and pushed back his yawn, looking around the room.

Robert was stretched out on the bed near the window, covers ruffled around his legs. Rick was still sleeping off his fever and the medication Robert had procured from a first aid pack in his clothes. The white-haired boy was breathing lightly, sweat forming on his brow.

Kenny pushed away from the laptop, noticing that Dizzi was still out, obviously on sleep mode. The evening light peeked through the curtains, electricity and moonlight providing all he needed to see his way around. Whitspur was a beautiful city at night but he was ready to move on. As soon as the orders came, they would be out of here. At least... He glanced at Rick and frowned.

They couldn't leave him here and if he didn't recover quickly, they would be grounded even longer. His fingers itched to get started on the virus program, or whatever type of issue the group was having. Even modifying his blade-tops wasn't as attractive as hunting down a data stream.

He hated this. He hated being tied down and limited because of his body. He'd suffered a lot of abuse from other children, being small, sight-impaired and intelligent. As soon as he found technology, it had been like he'd found his purpose. Dizzi was born under years of labor and data experimentation and he'd modified so many other little gadgets from the paltry equipment he'd had. His parents were good people and they had encouraged him constantly.

Unfortunately, the technology he desired wasn't able to be purchased with the salary of restaurant owners and he'd turned to more... alternative means to procure money. Theft, blackmail and selling equipment had eventually led to bigger heists than a broken ATM. He'd had to move fast and leave no trail. Dizzi helped with that and he'd been free for so long. Talent wasn't about to go unappreciated or unnoticed and he hoped he chose the right side.

He did like what they presented so far... Robert and Rick made an impression... He liked that they were upfront and direct with what the needed and weren't afraid to let him know that they expected a certain standard from him. It wasn't an impossible standard either, but something he could do through skill and determination.

He jumped as Rick coughed suddenly, breaking his thoughts and the silence. Robert snorted and rolled over, covering his face in the process. Kenny frowned and sighed and he rose from his chair to deal with the problem. This was why he hadn't being limited by his human body... His breathing got quick and nervous when he looked at the white-haired boy, but he couldn't understand why. He'd seen more intimidating people, bigger and more massive muscularly. Something about Rick though... It made his throat dry and stomach upset. Human minds and bodies were so much harder to understand, though, than his computer and he hated how vulnerable and lost his naivety left him.

He moved to Rick's side and glanced at the side table. He grabbed the glass and moved back to the sink, filling it with water, wincing a bit as Rick coughed harder. He shut the sink off and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to grab the now warm washcloth from his forehead. He watched as Rick slowly opened his eyes and glanced around. When he felt the weight of the other settle on him, he offered the water without a word.

"That bastard knocked me out." He growled pitifully. The coughing had worked its magic on his throat and it stung. The hacker was sitting on his bed, holding a glass and staring at him with those same flat green eyes as earlier.

"Your fever would have rendered you unconscious had not your partner proceeded." The brunet moved cautiously forward and jostled the water carefully. "Sit up. This will help with your throat."

Rick pulled back his lips in a sneer, pushing on the bed with shaking arms. He panted when he slumped against the headboard, glaring at the hacker and daring him to say a word. Instead, the brunet surprised him by following him back, until he was seated nearly right on top of him, definitely within his personal space. He wondered if the boy had more intellect than common sense. Had he not witnessed what he'd done just hours beforehand?

"Can you manage on your own?" He nearly yelled at the kid, but his throat hurt to all hell and he settled for pulling his lips back in a sinister snarl. He saw something flicker in those flat green eyes before it vanished and he briefly wondered if it was fear.

"Give me the damn thing." Rick hissed, grabbing for the glass with a sweaty hand. The hacker frowned but let him take the glass. Rick had to use nearly all of his concentration to bring the glass to his lips without spilling, resting it against his chin after he swallowed half the glass. "We got any food in this hole?"

The hacker didn't say anything, frowning and standing beside the bed. He glanced around the room before sighing and heading over to the gear he'd dumped by the computer. He fiddled around and then brought out a wallet.

"I'll be back. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No." He grunted back, watching with a grimace as he set the glass down. The hacker nodded and left the room silently.

-X-

"Hi, Miriam. It's Mariah again. I'm just calling to make sure you're okay. I haven't seen you since you left earlier and I'm worried. I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone who knows where you are so when you get this message, please, call me back. Be caref-"

-X-

Lee rubbed his hands together as the cool night air nipped at his hands. They were getting a bit stiff after all this waiting in the cold. His master was gone temporarily, off getting food and tea. He hoped he came back soon. There wasn't much activity as far as he could tell, but it had been a while since the lights had gone on and the drapes were drawn shut.

The clatter from down the street drew his gaze but it was only a couple of kids, dumping garbage bags into a dumpster. His eyes flickered back to the house and he judged the distances between the house and the neighboring ones. He wouldn't put it past King and Queen to have security on the roof and surveillance systems, but maybe he could spy from a better position...

He stood up, glancing around as he tried to decide the best course of action. He could wait here in the shadows of the alley for his master and they could wait for the opportune moment to strike, or he could go to another vantage point... He pressed his back against the brick wall and stared at the lights that flickered in the upper story window.

The house probably had a basement and they would definitely be keeping Mystel down there... If he could scope them out, figure out what the two of them were doing... Well, there were only two of them and he was the most experienced fighter to leave his village since Rei... He sunk into the shadows, jumping soundlessly and landing with the softest of sounds on the fire escape of the building to his left. He began to climb, snaking his way up higher and higher until he stood on the roof. He could see the entire house from this spot, even the ragged empty and overgrown yard at the back.

-X-

Their room was silent but for the steady sounds of typing. Emily and Kane had already begun the task Ozuma had set for them, splitting the task of checking the traffic cameras between the city and Whitspur in the heavily trafficked main roads and cross-referencing the license plates and performing background checks. Between the camera footage and the plates, hopefully they could get an idea of what car they would be looking for in the city and maybe what route they followed. They had already narrowed the search considerably once they established the window of opportunity the Parts Hunters would have had to nab Mystel. It was time-consuming and very dull, but it was a bit of work to keep their presence shielded from the numerous government systems they were using simultaneously.

Emily glanced to the side where her phone just lit with a message and she disengaged briefly to view it. Raul and Julia were mobilizing. They'd be in town soon enough. Hopefully, they would have some information to send the Twins when they arrived. She set the phone down and resumed typing.

"They're mobile."

"Understood."

-X-

"I'm staying in town with a couple of friends. I'll send you the address later if you ever want to get out of here and come over."

"But Hiro, I thought you'd stay here. I haven't let Dad do anything to your old room." Tyson said sadly as he slumped down at the table.

"Can't Ty. I promised my roommates. I can't back out now. Besides, you'll like having somewhere else to go when Dad and Granddad start riding you about grades, practice and everything else."

"We can go see him sometime, Tyson. It'll be fun!" Max nudged his boyfriend, trying to drag him out of his depressed state.

"Exactly." Hiro reached forward and ruffled Tyson's hair, knocking the hat off in the process. He rolled his eyes at the laughing protest and tugged on one of his bangs. "I've got to head out, Ty. I'll stop by again soon. Promise. Tell Dad and Granddad that I'm sorry I missed them."

"Of course, Hiro!" Tyson jumped up, jamming the hat back on and moving over to hug his brother tightly.

"It was nice to see you again, little brother." Hiro said softly, hugging the other boy back. "It was a pleasure to meet you too, Max. Thank you for keeping him so happy."

"I love Tyson." Max said with a bright smile. "It was great to finally meet the brother he loves so much too."

"I'll see you both real soon." Hiro promised yet again before he finally vanished out the front door.

-X-

"Excuse me? Are you one of the new neighbors?"

Crusher looked up, brows furrowing as he saw the two people holding the elevator open. He realized he'd been staring at the doors for a while now and blushed, though it was hard to tell. He nodded and stepped into the elevator.

"Well, hi. I'm Rei. This is Tala. We live right above you then." The golden-eyed Asian neko-jin held out a hand which he took and shook gently. The redhead, origin he couldn't tell yet, simply nodded and pressed the buttons on the panel.

"I'm Crusher."

"Crusher?"

"It's a nickname."

"Well, the invitation is open if you ever want to come up. I mean, if you're not allergic to cats or ... dogs... Anyway, Tala here might not say much, but he doesn't talk much to people until he's drunk them under the table, but if I'm always willing to sit for a chat." Rei bubbled, smiling widely and looking completely at ease. He chattered on a bit longer and Crusher was at a loss over what to say.

"Don't mind him. His boyfriend made him real happy not too long ago. He's still coming down from the high."

The faint accent in Tala's voice hinted at Russian descent at one point in his past then exposure to years of Japanese culture. Crusher looked at Rei uncertainly and nodded slowly.

"You don't have a problem with him?"

"Should I?"

Tala stared at him a bit longer and then a small smile tugged at his lips. He offered his hand and Crusher found he didn't have to be as gentle. Tala didn't even seem to notice the grip he had on his hand.

"I think we'll get on fine. Nice tat by the way." The doors open and Tala stepped out dragging Rei with him. Crusher just stared as they vanished in an apartment and the doors pinged as they closed.

-X-

She checked her watch again, leaning back against the hood of the car. Her firebird was the only vehicle sitting in the lot, which was a little odd since she was in one of the airport parking lots. Well, it was about to be condemned so maybe it wasn't very odd. It didn't make it anymore exciting though.

She'd volunteered to pick up the Twins instead of moping in Ozuma's apartment or harassing Kai about what happened between him and Tala. She felt vaguely guilty, especially after she ran out of Mariah's and had yet to call her back. Mariah was probably frantic to find her. She wanted to call her but if she did, she couldn't imagine it going well. Mariah didn't deserve to have to put up with her mood swings and she really didn't want to bring Kai down.

She was really happy for him. It was all she had wanted once she had finally figured out how deep his wounds went. She would have gladly killed Brooklyn, but Kai wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her ruin her life that way. She knew that Kai loved her and he probably would want to be there for her when she was upset but she didn't want him to be.

Ozuma said that this new activity meant something. Something was changing and she'd been too caught up in everyone else's problems to pay attention. Things were starting to get really weird. Joseph had been missing for a while and they never found any evidence of him or his badge. Now, his badge was active, the virus was finally launching, Mystel was napped, and who knew what else was on the horizon? A storm was brewing and she could already tell it would be a disaster.

-X-

Kai stretched out on the bed, upsetting Suzaku from where he'd been resting his head on his stomach. Not even dog drool on his stomach could upset him, though he grabbed the edge of his blanket and wiped it away. Dranzer turned on her side with a huff, moving away from him slightly. He ran his hands through both their fur and gave a love-struck smile to the ceiling.

Tala's bites were still on his neck, he could vaguely taste Tala still and Tala promised to call him tomorrow. He knew he was obsessed and it worried him in the back of his mind, but he was also deliriously happy and not afraid to admit it. The events of the day had left him with the warmest glow in his chest, still radiating throughout his body now hours later. He felt like he was glowing.

Tala said they were going to give this a try. He had said that he wasn't sure what was going to happen or how he'd feel later, but he'd promised a try and Kai was certain he could win him over. He'd liked Kai when he thought he was a girl and well, he'd still kissed him and he wasn't homophobic so the redhead didn't have any gender hang-ups. Tala had liked what he projected as a girl. Confident. Sexy. Unshakable. Witty. Sarcastic. Intimidating. Cool. Tough.

Kai could work with that. Sure he hadn't really projected much of those recently, but he had the nasty habit of losing his guard, sanity and confidence around men he fell in love with. He was a territory leader, the strongest in the entire region, and he didn't get that way by being a sissy pushover who got by with things because he had a strong group and numerous friends. He wasn't afraid of dirtying his hands. He could show Tala every faucet of his being, which included both his Ice personality and his boss personality.

He knew Tala would accept it. Even though he didn't know all of Tala's past, if the redhead knew about Boris he wasn't totally ignorant of the city's underbelly, Kai was certain Tala could accept the gang living. Come to think of it, Tala would fit right in, and Kai was fairly certain it would be easy to rope him into Max Tuesdays. Ice-cream was a staple of life, regardless of gender, sexual orientation, race, age, species...

Kai didn't know if he wanted to slow down time or speed it up. He smiled as he drifted to sleep, remembering how sweet and gentle Tala could be as well as how dangerous but savoring everything about him because it was without guile or manipulation.

-X-

Brooklyn hummed to himself, idly swinging his legs as he laid on his stomach on his bed. He was doodling in a sketch pad, blunt crayons that only utensils available to him. The staff learned the hard way that Brooklyn couldn't be trusted with sharp objects. On the pad, a blue bird was gradually coming to life.

The room was rather barren. A white pillow, white bedsheets, a brown dresser, a small bedside table, fluorescent lights from the ceiling and a single reinforced window. The only personal item sitting out was a medium-sized stuffed animal. It was black, purple and red and looked like a demonic horse-bull-lion crossbreed with large wings. It was the only item Brooklyn had brought with him and the staff also learned the hard way not to touch it.

A shiver went through him, abruptly ending the humming. Teal eyes went glossy black and stared blankly at the blue bird on the pad. His hand twitched, dropping the blue crayon and grasping for another. When he had it, his fist moved in violent slashing gestures, leaving behind brash black streaks. The crayon fell from loose fingers as dilated eyes glanced around, taking in the starkness of the room. They settled on the plush stuffed animal and he reached for it.

Teal eyes blinked quickly as the world came into focus around him and he looked down to find himself holding the plushie. He smiled at it, knowing this meant Zeus wanted to talk to him.

"Yes, Zeus? I'm listening."

The answering voice seemed to come from the animal in his arms, glassy black plastic eyes alight with a diabolical intelligence.

"The bird. Why haven't they brought me my bird?"

"You know we can't bring him here. We're going to leave soon and then we can go to him." Brooklyn hugged the plushy animal to his chest. "He'll be so happy to see us."

"I don't care if he's happy. I want him now!"

"Be patient. We'll have him soon. Maybe this time we can leave him with my name. You always get the credit."

"He's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! I want him now!"

"We'll have him soon. He promised us we'd get him soon."

"I obey no one. I don't need his help getting my bird back. He's my bird!"

"Of course he is." Brooklyn soothed, petting the gentle wings. Zeus wasn't ever very happy. He always wanted his bird. It wasn't fair that all Zeus thought about was the bird. Zeus was never very nice to Brooklyn. He would have complained if Zeus wasn't so powerful. It was better just to listen to him. Brooklyn always listened to him. It made Zeus happy when he listened.

Mr. Dickenson paused outside of the young man's room, feeling that same frightened and saddened feeling in his stomach when he heard the boy speaking in those soft tones and answering himself with a darker and malevolent voice. Brooklyn terrified the staff without even trying and it was sad to report that very little progress had been made in his case since he was admitted.

-X-

"You're finally here. He I was thinking I'd be waiting for you for another hour." He leaned back against the door frame, smirking and eyes laughing behind ruby sunglasses.

"Shut up, Hiro. It's hardly my fault you picked a location an hour out of my way. You're lucky I decided to show at all."

Eyebrows rose and he mockingly stepped as he let the other sweep into the apartment. He glanced around at the assembly. Ming-Ming and her performers were around the table, Crusher was standing off on the side like a statue, Goki and Jim were arguing on the couch, Zeo and Gordo were both blank-faced and staring at the wall, the remnants of the gang Psykick were grouped in the other corner, and Billy and Allen looked up as he entered. He grimaced and turned back to Hiro.

"This is it? Where the hell are Grey and Hawk? Dennis and Denny? The Dark Blades? King and Queen? What the hell happened to us, Hiro?"

"Well, Garland, if you'd have stayed with us instead of taking off you would know. Grey and Hawk got picked up for petty thievery and are currently in a correctional facility. Dennis left town but Denny refuses to answer his summons. The Dark Blades are scouting Europe for candidates. They'll be back in town in a few months. King and Queen are taking care of our guest. The rest of our forces are still scattered to the winds. Some of them even defected over to Hiwatari's command."

Garland was silent. He hadn't meant to stay so far out of the loop, but he couldn't afford to get implicated in illegal activity. His family's reaction would have made whatever the government threw at him look like a slap on the wrist. They wouldn't have hesitated in having him executed, mostly for being stupid enough to be caught and dishonoring the family.

"You know why I couldn't. You said you understood."

"Just because I said I understand doesn't mean I wasn't pissed. You fucking backed out on me when I needed you, Garland. You think this things ran itself? Brooklyn may be a prodigy but he's a shit leader. Boris can't see past his vision of the future. You were the only one I thought I could trust and you fucking bailed. Don't come in here and give me hell over what become of my group. Be grateful you're even here."

Hiro swept past him and clapped his hands to get the attention of the assembled guests. He bit his lip and stared at the carpet.

"Alright. Everyone's here now. I think we can get started." Hiro surveyed the group of people he had called here and nodded. "Welcome to the next generation of BEGA."

-X-

"That's enough."

Queen looked up quickly, twirling to glare at King.

"I'm having my fun. How dare you stop me!"

"I said that that is enough." King narrowed his eyes on her and grabbed her wrist. She winced as his grip tightened and she dropped the medallion she had taken. "Get upstairs. Now."

She ripped her wrist away from his grip and stomped up the stairs with heavy footsteps. King watched her leave and then bent down and picked up the medallion once the door slammed. He ran trimmed fingernails over the engraved image of Poseidon and then looked up at Mystel.

The blond was panting and exhausted, waiting for whatever cruelty King decided to exact. He didn't know why the white-haired boy wanted his medallion, but he was certain it wouldn't be for any good purpose.

"I've heard that you trained in a village in China."

Mystel didn't answer.

"I heard that it was comprised of neko-jins." King came forward and began to toss the medallion in the air. "Then I heard you were recruited by BEGA, wrote a few programs for them, stole whatever tech they needed and performed countless other espionage missions."

"You work for BEGA. You tell me." He said back, swallowing to wet his dry throat. It didn't help as he hadn't had water in some time and it was hard to wet his mouth. "You should know more about it than me."

"We are not their flunkies. We are mercenaries. Our services go toward the highest bidder. It was BEGA but I've just recently received a higher offer."

"From who?"

King just shook his head and draped the medallion back around his throat. He caressed it as it settled on the blond's chest and brushed his white hair aside from where it covered his right eye. Mystel pressed himself back against the wall at the blatant cold stare in his eyes. Greed and antipathy together froze him deep inside. Queen was thought to be the worst, as she was a bit more straight-forward with her greed and action. King was by far the more frightening. Mystel didn't even want to imagine what was going on behind those icy eyes.

"I'll be back later with a bottle of water and some food. Behave or I'll send it with Queen." King patted his cheek and smirked as he disappeared up the stairs.

Mystel wasn't sure if he situation was about to go from bad to worse and he prayed that it was a friend offering his escape. He didn't want to think about the alternative.

-X-

Tala stretched back on the bed, Wolborg's furry head resting on his chest. The mongrel had purred and wagged his tail happily when he caught the scents on Tala's clothes. He supposed that was yet another friend he wouldn't have to worry about getting along with Kai. Dranzer and Suzaku were both enamored of Wolborg and it seemed as though the feeling was mutual. The white wolf was still waving his tail slightly.

He took a deep breath and let the calm rush into his mind. He was fairly certain he could do this. Ice may have been the part of Kai to catch his eye, but she wasn't real. She wasn't even the entire part of Kai. Ice had grabbed his attention, but if he thought about it, did she really? He'd always had a very super-human perception of when Kai was around. Kai's presence grabbed his attention and held it effortlessly. Ice had done the same but in a different package.

The decision to try it out had come naturally. Kai still had all those things that Ice had that attracted him. He'd never had an issue about sexual orientation either. He'd always felt attracted to girls previously so he'd gone with them. Kai was the first guy that he felt attracted to in more than just a glancing-look. He'd liked the fact that Kai was a guy, even if seeing him as a girl had been arousing as all hell. He shut that thought down quickly.

Anyway, he'd promised a try and he was going to try. He wouldn't have to gloss anything about his past over which was a first for him. Rei knew a lot, but the neko-jin wasn't an expert in him. He'd told Rei just enough to stop further questions and made it clear that he'd tolerate no more. With Kai, he was certain he could tell him everything, right down to the gory, unpleasant and sordid details.

So he wasn't going to hold anything back and he was certain Kai wouldn't either. Their last attempt had been filled with lies and deception, and not completely all on Kai's part. He hadn't made any effort to talk to Ice, focusing instead of getting some tail. This time around they would both be direct and honest with each other. It made him a bit pleased that he knew what to expect out of his relationship without having to guess. Sure he and Kai had already pretty much hashed it out beforehand, but they were still going ahead with the knowledge of what to expect.

Of course, it wasn't going to be easy. He could still feel the tatters of his anger at Kai in the corner of his mind. It would be hard to reconcile his attraction and affection with his hatred and anger. He wasn't afraid of fighting with Kai, all couples fight. What he was worried about was what he could say in a fit of anger and what Kai would do because of it. Kai had carved his neck open the last time he'd run off at the mouth and he really couldn't afford to do that again. Kai didn't deserve any of those scars on his body. Maybe someday he'd help Kai get rid of them. There were ways of removing scars but it was expensive to get it really well done and he didn't want to harm him anymore.

-X-

"I can't believe such a little thing made you that spazy."

"Little thing?!" Rei hissed into the phone. His face was burning hot and he was so glad that Bryan couldn't see him. He was a little sad though because he would love to strangle the falcon.

"Yes, little thing. Honestly, you act like that's the first time we've ever made out."

"You dry-humped me in the college campus! Between the building you had class at and the student cafe! That's not a little thing!"

"It was making out with a bit of grinding."

"I walked back with Tala chattering nonsense, inviting strangers up to my apartment for tea and stained pants!"

"You had that outfit on. Unless someone was staring at your crotch, they couldn't tell. If they were staring, well, they knew to back off."

"You are a bastard and I'm going to punish you."

"Mmm. Punishment. Do you want me to get the handcuffs or will you?"

"Not that kind of punishment!"

"But, kitten, you do it so well."

"How would you know?!"

"Something about the way you handled those weapons on our date. It just called to me."

"It's going to be the only thing calling you soon." Rei grumbled. Bryan laughed.

"Listen, kitty. I'm really sorry about leaving you like that. If it's any consolation, I was in a similar state and well, my professors weren't very impressed. Next time, I promise you'll never leave in that state again."

"Next time? There won't be a next time! I'm not doing that in public again!"

"What about in private?" Came the quick reply. Rei smiled and reclined on the bed. Driger sprang out of his way quickly and glared at him from his dresser.

"I wouldn't be opposed to do that in private." He purred.

"Am I still being punished?"

"Of course. In fact... I'm feeling a bit... creative." He could hear Bryan's nostrils flaring and his heartbeat quicken.

"I could work with creative."

"Good." He paused here, not wanting to hang up but unsure now that he was done with yelling at Bryan. He bit his lip uncertainly. He heard Bryan's deep breaths over the phone. "Bryan..."

"Stay on the line. I want to fall asleep with you."

"Bryan..." He smiled and hid his face in his pillow. He rested his phone on the pillow beside him.

"Goodnight Rei."

"Goodnight Bryan."


	16. Daring Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor am I profiting in any part for the creation of this story.

Well, hello, my dear readers. You know how I promised I wouldn't let this story drop into haitus? Well, obviously I lied. College. I think that explains it. I'm very sorry but it will be a very long time before this, and any other story is updated again. This is the last chapter for a couple months, but I promise it will never drop completely. This is one of my precious babies after all.

Please enjoy.

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

He threaded his fingers into rich red hair, clutching it tightly. Warm hands were on his waist, nearly bruising in their intensity. Hot breath followed the curve of his throat, a teasing tongue lapping at the hollow. There was a heavy weight above him, trapping him below, but he couldn't care. This was Tala over him, being so gentle and assertive. He couldn't imagine a better place at the moment. Then Tala's hands began to move.

Thumbs ran over the line of his hipbones. The pads of his fingers spread out, covering his midriff and tracing muscle. Kai let out a pleased sound when he felt Tala shift, hovering over him now. Hands continued on their slow exploration, moving higher. He still had his fingers buried in red hair and he was reluctant to move them. Moving them would mean to allow Tala to draw too far away. He felt Tala's hands teasing at his nipples, making pleasing fire shoot down his back and causing him to squirm.

He arched up and began to lick and kiss Tala's pale throat, laving his tongue especially over his pulse. Tala's inhale was sharp when he bit gently, hands twitching on his chest.

"Tala." He moaned, undulating under him and letting his body press into Tala. Instead of dropping on top of him like he'd hoped, Tala went still. His breath faltered and Kai began to pull back, concern filling him. Tala moved suddenly, hands shooting up and latching around his throat.

Kai gasped as teasing fingers turned into bands of steel. He couldn't breathe and no amount of fighting or squirming was going to unseat or unsettle Tala from above him. His eyes were wide in pain and fear, but he couldn't even see Tala's face. His hands were pushing at the weight above him, tugging at fingers.

"Whore." Kai froze, fight scared out of him. "How dare you moan...his...name. You are mine! You're mine!"

Brooklyn was above him, eyes black and blank with rage. His lips were pulled back in a furious snarl and Kai could only lay limp under him. Brooklyn was stifling, his anger pressing down hard on him, almost as heavy a weight as Brooklyn himself.

"You have my name on your skin and you still call out...his...name!" Brooklyn removed his hands when he felt Kai's body go slack. He raised his spidery hands, nails blunt and ragged, and caressed the side of his face. He began to trace the straight lines of the blue tattoos. "I am very upset with you, little bird. Very upset. I know you have not forgotten me and yet you speak...his...name as you should mine."

Brooklyn paused then, spreading his fingers until they cupped his cheeks.

"Why would you hurt me like that, little bird? I love you." He kissed Kai's forehead gently, combing his fingers through silvery-blue hair. "My little bird. So sweet and precious. I want to cut off your wings and lock you in my cage. If you do not turn that mutt, that _slut_, away, I will break him in front of you." He placed a gentle kiss on passive lips. "I will cover you in his blood and lap it away."

Brooklyn smiled then dark and dangerous. He caressed his face a final time and then disappeared. Kai's dream faded around him, throwing him into pitch-black unconsciousness.

-X-

Brooklyn's eyes slid open. The dawn's light spilled into his room, illuminating the white walls a golden shade. He glanced beside him but did not see Zeus on the bed. Instead, the plushie was sitting on the top of his dresser, glassy eyes bright and directed toward the window. He wondered what Zeus had dreamed that made him so happy.

-X-

"Better offer?"

"Yes. One that will get us something we've been craving for a very long time now." He glanced over at her and glared coolly. "Have you forgotten that we became these Hunters to find our greatest prize?"

"I have never forgotten." She hissed. "But maybe you've become too greedy."

"If I am greedy, you are glutinous." He spat back. "We cannot afford to pass this offer just so you can lavish yourself."

"You do not control me." She snarled, razor appearing in her hand and touching the skin to his neck in the swiftest of movements. Blood began to pour down her cheek in that brief moment of hesitation before she had laid the metal to skin and she touched it with her free hand fearfully.

"You will not scar." He promised. The blade that had appeared in the moment she had moved to obtain hers was pressed against her opposite cheek. "Will you relent?"

"Never." She glowered and lowered the blade, dropping her eyes. "When do you give him over?"

"I'll let you know." He hid the knife again and fanned open the newspaper. "Why don't you take him some water?"

"Very well." She imagined briefly, ignoring his instructions and harming the delicious boy downstairs. King had said earlier though that this higher bid came from someone who could get them what they had been searching for all this time. It had slipped into the archives of her mind, vanishing behind countless other hunts.

They had joined this mercenary hunting business because they had lost something precious to them and needed to find it. She hoped that they were not being fooled again.

-X-

Garland snarled, throwing so much force into his kick that the metal pole holding his target bent inwards slightly. He stood and glared at it, panting under his breath. He was covered with sweat, had been since he came home. How dare Hiro-!

Hiro had been cold. Never had he felt so ashamed and unworthy as he had when Hiro narrowed those goddamned eyes at him. He couldn't have stayed! If anything, he'd saved lives by leaving them behind. If implication of his crime was made public, his family would have destroyed the entire organization straight down to Boris. Not that he would mind that bastard being erased, but they would have gone through Hiro to do it and if there was one thing he couldn't sacrifice, it was Hiro. But to have his actions thrown back in his face-!

He hissed out a breath and spun to deliver one last kick to the folding target. It crunched in half, the target splitting open and falling to pieces on the ground. He doubled over, hands clenching his knees tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

He couldn't let Hiro down again. No matter what he thought, he'd just have to trust Hiro this time and try to shield his actions from his family as best he was able. He couldn't stand it if they even knew Hiro existed. It would mean they had watched him, even for a second, and the family tended to swallow or destroy all their eyes landed on. He couldn't let them take Hiro.

-X-

Mariah was watching the sun rise. It was slow and very bright but she didn't look away. She couldn't. She'd spent so long worried about Miriam. Who knew why Miriam never contacted her. Maybe the girl had her phone off. Maybe she just didn't want to speak with her. Who knew?

Galux was curled up on her stomach, purring and enjoying her methodical strokes. The little cat was spoiled.

Her phone lit and began to vibrate. She stared at it blankly before lifting it up and whispering, "Hello?" Her face broke into a soft and gentle smile. "It's so good to hear from you."

-X-

Rei was cooking breakfast. From the sounds from Tala's room, it was safe to say that the redhead was finally having a good dream. Rei briefly wondered which gender Tala was fantasizing about but pushed the thought out quickly. He didn't need to contemplate Tala's sex dreams. That was strict no-go territory. He rolled his eyes to himself and tossed Driger a piece of sausage. The cat rumbled a happy purr and licked its chin and paws clean. Rei's eyes darted to the phone and he bit his lip in thought.

He glanced between the skillet and the phone before he made up his mind. He closed half of the meal up in Tupperware and jotted down a quick note and stuck it to the fridge before taking his keys, a jacket and slipping on his shoes. The resulting door slam scared Driger off the counter and pulled Tala from his sleep.

-X-

"So, has his temperature decreased any?" Robert asked as Kenny frowned at the thermometer.

"It has dropped but it is still too high for him to be walking around." They both stared at the currently comatose body on the bed. The chances of Rick laying there the rest of the day was very slim unless he was drugged.

"We still haven't got our orders." Robert pointed out. "We're stuck here." He glanced at his watch and then looked around the room. "I'm going to get us some food. He should be out for another hour but I'll hurry back. I doubt you could keep him here by yourself once he's got it in his head to leave."

Kenny nodded and watched Robert grab his wallet and then lift some money out from Rick's wallet. The door swung shut behind him and Kenny sighed. He grabbed his headset and goggles, opening up the web-cam to watch Rick in the corner of the screen.

"Hey Chief. What are we working on today?" Dizzi's voice cackled over the headset. Kenny smiled at the screen and the interface screen she set up.

"The tops. The spin was off the last time."

"Right-o." She launched the programs and began to compile data slowly. Kenny checked everything over and then began to go through the programs with her, making minor adjustments on the way. The tops were laying on the desk beside the laptop and he'd have to get out his other kit to work on the physical aspect. Dizzi would have to help with her scanner and he'd have to put some more work on the arms he was developing for her. She was such an intricate program that giving her arms would give her so much more freedom, not to mention it would push at his limits as a programer.

He glanced at Rick's still form on the bed, fingers pausing over the keys. The white hair that had fallen in his face was blown gently over his mouth. Tan skin was relaxed in sleep. It was only Dizzi's curious voice over the headset that brought him back to reality.

-X-

Tala opened the fridge and stared at the Tupperware. Rei made breakfast. Rei was gone to Bryan's with half of the breakfast. Rei had it _bad_. He pulled it out and transferred it to microwave safe plates. Wolborg was dancing around his legs, yipping softly in hunger. Tala ruffled the wolf's ears and grabbed the food out of the cabinet and pouring it into the wolf's bowl.

Driger had obviously eaten and lay on the counter, watching him with bright gold eyes. Tala just gave the cat a cautious glance and began to fix himself some coffee. That cat couldn't be trusted. Wolborg was crunching through his food at the ground near his legs and only looked up when the microwave beeped.

"So what do you think boy? Good day today or bad?"

The wolf just returned to eating. Tala sighed and carefully pulled the plate out of the microwave.

"Yeah. That's what I think too."

Tala stared at the food on the plate, not even noticing as Driger came up and began to help himself to Tala's breakfast.

-X-

"Mariah. I must ask this and you must answer me truthfully."

"What is it, master?"

"You may recall the outsider child that the village taught. His name was Mystel."

"Of course I remember him."

"Do you know what has happened to him since he left the village?"

"He was forced into BEGA until Kai set him free and asked him to work for him."

"Kai?"

"Hiwatari. He brought down BEGA and established his own gang in the area."

"This Kai, has he many enemies?"

"Too many, master."

"And Kai trusts Mystel to carry out dangerous missions?"

"I know that when Kai needs a ghost, he calls Mystel."

"Then I am afraid that this is very serious."

"Master?"

"I must ask you to call this Kai and have him come to collect his friend."

"What? Surely you don't mean Mystel."

"Yes, my dear. I am afraid that is exactly what I mean. I have left Lee in charge of the situation, but I am afraid he has acted impulsively since I left him to gather help."

"What situation? What's going on, master?!"

"Mystel is being held by two very dangerous people. I am afraid that we will be... too late..."

"_No_. Master, listen, about Lee..."

"Please, my dear. We will need help. I am not as strong as I once was and Lee is too blinded by emotion to fight wisely."

"Emotion? Then you know..."

"Lee was most devastated when Mystel left us."

"I'll call Kai immediately. Tell me where to send them."

-X-

Miriam smiled tightly as the twins began to approach her. The shock of yellow hair in Julia's hair was complimented by the red in Raul's. Those were new additions.

"What's up, Shark?"

"Have you received any more information from the Boss?"

"Hello to you two, too." She rolled her eyes at them.

"Do you have new information for us?" Julia asked as she opened the passenger door and climbed in. Raul settled in the back after tossing the bags they brought in and looked at her expectantly.

"Not exactly." She climbed in and started the car. "I was instructed to take you to Kane and Emily's when you arrived."

She gunned the car down the road, cutting into traffic. The car was liquid under her hands, whipping through intersections and between traffic like it operated on a completely different level of reality. Julia and Raul ignored the ride and observed the calculated chaos with detachment.

"I can't believe Mystel would ever get caught."

"I can only assume he was caught because he wanted to be."

"Very true."

Miriam's phone began to ring and she answered it, jerking the car out of the way of an oncoming truck as she did so.

"Yes? I've got them. En route to the Lookout. What? Who did you hear that from? What?! Right. Understood. Be there in no time. I'm out." She snapped the phone shut just as she pressed on the accelerator and jerked the car into a u-turn. The twins grabbed the armrests of the car and smiled at the sudden breakneck maneuver. Squealing and honking followed after them, and they winced as Miriam gently nudged a car out of her way. "There's been a change in plans. We're heading to Mystel's location."

"Convenient." Raul remarked as he sighed and opened the bags. "I was hoping to have more time to prepare."

"Don't be such a worrier." Julia smiled as she took the dagger from her brother. She popped it out of its spring casing and caressed the sharp edge. She pushed it back down and locked it in place on her forearm. "We've had plenty of practice."

"Can you manage King and Queen, though?" Miriam asked, watching the pair of them pull on enough steel to armor a tank. The twins looked up and stared at one another. They turned to her in that odd, synchronized way they were so fond of.

"Let's see." They said together. She scowled at them and blew through a red light.

"Yeah. Let's see." She clutched her phone before sliding it back into her pocket and pulling out a blue-tinted gun. There was an angry shark scratched into the side and it's jaws were opened at the end of the gun. Kai had _very_ nice connections. She stared at it before her lips split into a cruel smile. "Let's go and see."

-X-

"I'm going to head them off. Keep the rest out of trouble. Inform those who need to know what they need to now. Tell Hilary to get the hospital up."

"Right. What about class?"

"I've called the professor. He's understanding. I just need to call Tala."

"Then what are you talking to me for?"

"Later, Falcon."

"Later, Boss."

-X-

Tala snapped up as the cell phone began to ring. He groped for it and stared at the name on the screen. I-C-E. He never got around to changing it. He needed to do that before Kai saw. He'd get the wrong idea.

"Hello?"

"Tala."

He smiled at the sound of his name over the phone.

"Good morning."

"...Good morning, Tala." Kai sounded so sweet and confused. It was far easier to relate to this new version of Kai if he didn't have to look in his face. It was something to work on. "Tala, I'm not going to be in class today. I've got a problem to take care of downtown."

"Problem wouldn't happen to be a euphemism for a gang-related issue would it?"

"...Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Would you want to piss me off?"

"...We have Mystel's location. I'm going to head off Miriam, Raul and Julia, and negotiate with King and Queen."

"I'm coming with you."

"Tala-"

"If you want this relationship, you're going to take me with you."

"I don't want you pulled into this."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm going to be pulled into it. I'm going to be your partner, Kai. Not your subordinate."

"...I'll be there in five."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"...I...Tala."

"I know. Me too, Kai."

-X-

Soft tapping woke him up. It was rhythmic and gentle, too soft to aggravate his headache. He didn't feel as bad as earlier and he sighed heavily. There was a pause in the tapping and then a soft clatter. He cracked open his eyes and watched a small dark shape move across the room and gradually become more clear as it approached. The hacker was quiet as he made his way over and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was getting sore.

"Robert will be back soon with something to eat. How are you feeling?"

He glared at the small hacker and pressed the heels of his hands against the bed as he sat up. His arms shook slightly and he felt a little dizzy when he finally stopped and leaned back against the headboard. It pissed him off that he knew he couldn't get out of bed by himself.

"You shouldn't push yourself. You'll just get worse."

"When I want your opinion, I'll fucking ask for it." He snarled back. He was glad his voice remained steady and dangerous, judging by the way the hacker involuntarily stepped back at his glare.

"You don't want to be stuck here anymore than I do. If you incapacitate yourself, you will only delay our departure." The hacker shot back, glasses actually flashing a little as he tilted his head.

"I'll be ready to leave when we get the word." He shot back, wiping his brow a bit and yanking out his ponytail. Damn thing was pulling at his temples and he already had enough of a headache. Long white strands fell into his face and he brushed them back, glaring at the brunet hacker.

"...Would you like some water?" The hacker asked at length. He narrowed his eyes on the other and glanced at the empty glass.

"I could use something cold." He admitted grudgingly and watched hawk-like as the hacker took the glass and returned a minute later with cold water. He gingerly took the glass with one hand and quickly brought the other up when his hand trembled. The hacker had averted his eyes and was staring at the open laptop.

"I'll finish working on this."

The hacker returned to the desk and lifted the headset slowly, slipping it on uncertainly. Rick stared at the brunet before setting the glass with a heavy thump on the side table. The hacker twitched at the sound but he didn't care. He groaned lowly and tipped his head back against the wall. Maybe if he just tried to relax, the stupid thing would go away...

-X-

Lee was cautious as he prowled across the roof. He had an excellent vantage point but he could probably get even closer. It would be a little risky, but there were only two of them. If it came down to it, he could probably take them. Maybe. He'd at least have enough time to get Mystel. Of course, if Mystel wasn't in a good enough condition to escape, he would have a lot more problems. He'd have to be stealthy. Very stealthy.

He noticed one of the lower rooms light up and the shadow of a person in the curtain. It was masculine in profile and since he was reasonably sure that it wasn't Mystel, it had to be... King. He held back his hiss of anger and tried to scout out the fastest way nearest to the building without getting caught in any of their security. A harder task since he wasn't sure what security they had exactly, but he had to try. For Mystel.

He stared at the light poles along the sidewalk. Each of them easily reached the second story and he would probably be undetected if he perched up there. Judging the distance between the roof and the nearest pole, he stepped back a few feet and then ran at the edge of the roof. He pushed hard off the edge and threw both of his arms away from his body for a bit of stability before he snagged part of the maintenance ladder with his left hand and hugged his body close to the pole. His body ached from slamming into it but he could write that off.

He took a moment to breathe and climbed up the rest of the ladder and then even higher so that he sat at the top of the thick plastic screen around the bulb. He crouched on top of the narrow space and observed the scene from this new vantage point. The light was still on, and judging from his posture, King was on the phone with someone. There was a pole directly in front of the house but he would have to cross the road and three other poles to reach it. Would he be able to do that? The leap between his pole and the next wasn't hard but the leap between that pole and the next across the street would be one of the hardest jumps he'd ever perform.

It didn't matter. He'd seen Mystel make leaps like that before. He knew how to angle his body to cut through the air more effectively. His dark yellow tunic would have to go though. He pulled it off and flipped it so the dark cloth on the inside was on the outside and began to unravel one of the pouches, letting bandage cloth fall into his hands. He fastened it tightly along his shoulders and mid-drift, so that the loose material of the tunic wouldn't hamper him. He bit it to break the roll from the strips of cloth and put the bag away. He wound what he had up his arms to his elbows and retrieved his final accessory from his other pouch.

Steel claws about an inch in length were fastened together in a way so that each was connected by steel wire to the bracelet that would fasten around his wrist. He slipped on both of them and flexed the contraptions. They were hooked at the tips so that it made climbing easier. He had a feeling that he would need any advantage he could get. Besides, they would make excellent weapons if he had to resort to hand-to-hand or escape tools.

-X-

Tala wasn't surprised when a black sports car rolled up to the sidewalk within five minutes after they had ended their conversation. A strange nervousness filled him as he realized that this would be the first time he'd see Kai without any of the bullshit and drag. He wouldn't be posturing for anyone, just acting like himself.

He opened the door and climbed in, turning to Kai as soon as he was in the car. The tattoos on his face seemed more like tribal warrior paint and his red eyes were full of hidden danger, but it all only seemed to magnify the warm smile on his lips. Kai waited just long enough for him to buckle up before gunning off at a much faster pace than the one he'd used coming down Tala's street.

"Where are we headed?"

"Downtown. West sub-division side. Keep an eye out for a red Firebird. That's Miriam." Kai said as he sped the car up. The radio was quietly reporting the news to them and the other sounds were breathing and the car's hum.

"How dangerous do you expect this to be?"

"King and Queen are mercenaries. Freelance work. If they can cut a deal, they'll do it. But... that's only if the deal pays off enough. I've... got a long history with them, so they might be more willing to listen if they're getting paid off by who I think. If they aren't, this could get very nasty. Their names are actually their titles."

"What are their real names then?" Tala asked, slightly confused why this was being brought up at all.

"They've been in the business so long no one knows. Not even them." Kai sighed wistfully and gave him a sad smile. "That's why this is so dangerous. They've been at this longer than I have and this is going to be on their turf to their advantage. That's why I didn't want you to come."

"I'm not sitting back while you get involved in the underground. I may not be there anymore, but I was once and you don't forget that kind of shit." Tala gripped Kai's wrist in the space between them, where it hovered over the gear shift. "I can watch your back."

"I know. I trust you Tala." Kai gave him another warm smile as the car made a sharp turn. "Just to warn you, because I know this is pushing buttons, but I have every reason to believe that they're working under Boris' orders."

Tala sucked in a breath and let it out in a snarl. His grip on Kai's wrist remained gentle. "Thanks for the warning."

"Just let me take charge. Don't jump the gun." Kai warned before he separated their hands. He pulled something from within the folds of his clothes and handed Tala a burnished grey gun with all tags and numbers cleanly missing. It didn't have any discernible features, except the well-worn handle. "You'll need this. Just in case."

"If I have this, what do you have?" Tala asked, staring at the piece in his hands like it was some illusion he could risk breaking if he turned away. He knew how to use guns, just about all types even, but he'd never felt completely comfortable with one in his hands.

"I've got my own protections. Don't worry about that." Kai smiled secretly and suddenly accelerated the car. Tala understood why when a red Firebird cut through the traffic and was beside them. The black car snarled to life and they were off even faster than before, traffic seemingly drifting to the sides as it charged between the lanes. The red car trailed after them, keeping pace slightly behind.

Tala relaxed into his seat, eyes turning from the rapidly passing scenery to observe the driver. With his face set in determination and command, Kai truly looked like a yakuza boss. But, there was fire in his eyes, a dangerous tilt to his smile and an aura of total chaos surrounded him. Kai looked like he was, finally, in his element.

-X-

"So what exactly is your job?" Rei asked, walking beside Bryan on their way to the campus. "If Kai and Miriam are out there doing the actually rescue, what are you doing?"

"Since Kai's out, I'm the unofficial head. All the problems that would go to Kai get re-directed towards me. I'm taking his place until he steps back. Miriam and I usually split this part. It's easier that way, and I know I feel better if he's out there with someone."

"Tala is definitely with him." Rei said, leaning into Bryan's shoulder. The shoulder bag bumped into his side, but Bryan's arm was around his waist and he felt that he could forgive the small discomfort. It often surprised him how easy it was to be this comfortable with the other. Sometimes, it felt like they had always been together.

"You think?" Bryan's fingers twined with Rei's when they dropped down to his waist.

"I know Tala. He'll definitely be there too." Rei paused and tightened his grip on Bryan's fingers briefly. "I feel like I should too. Mystel trained at my hometown. I feel guilty not wanting to go."

"Don't. From what I understand, you didn't know him as well as you thought, and it's difficult to get involved with this life if you don't have any experience. Tala, he's known Boris, so I can only imagine what he's done in the past. Kai, well, you know Kai. The rest of us, again, we've known Boris. You... You're innocent."

"Not that innocent." Rei said softly and pulled Bryan down for a soft kiss. "Not that innocent at all."

"I would have to disagree." Bryan's breath was hot against his skin and he felt as flush of desire burn his face before he turned away and leaned into Bryan's side. Bryan's fingers caressed his hand softly as they walked.

-X-

"Are you sure I can't join them? It's my brother out there-"

"All the more reason for you to not. Perhaps you can arrange for the two a place to recuperate once they are rescued? And one for your dear Master, as well."

"Of course, Master. I just..."

"Fear not, my dear child. Your brother and friend will be delivered safely."

"I know. I will make the proper accommodations, Master."

"Thank you, my dear."

-X-

Lee winced slightly at the loud grating sound as his claws latched onto the maintenance ladder. He was nearly exhausted when he finally scaled the last pole and sat at the top of the light post. King's shadow in the window had paced back and forth a few times and Queen joined him. He wanted so badly to just jump in there and take them out while they were occupied. The roaring of a car's engine drew his attention. The street had been dead all day. Who was coming now?

Watching black and red cars charge hell for leather toward his location, he made up his mind. With an agile leap, Lee landed on the roof without a sound. The cars squealed to a halt in front of the house. Lee broke into the house as the car doors flung open.

-X-

"Boss." Miriam nodded, glancing past to look at Tala as he came up behind Kai. "Boss' boyfriend."

"Shark." Kai frowned at her and glanced at Tala. The redhead was just staring at the twins as they climbed out of the backseat. He didn't appear offended.

"I've gone by a few names. Yuriy. Wolf." He shrugged and gestured to the twins. "This is the back-up?"

"Pegasus Project." They said together. "Durm and Strang. Or Raul and Julia."

"Wonderful."

"Well, let's go knock." Miriam interrupted. "Unless you'd like to wait."

"We can afford a few minutes." Kai said unexpectedly, staring at the house. Everyone's eyes turned to him in confusion. Kai leaned against the hood of his car and crossed his arms. "Let them come out here."

-X-

"Look's like the boss decided to get his hands dirty." Queen said as she looked out the window. "Someone's cried wolf. Pegasus Twins. Shark. Loverboy. Well, well, he's just gone and told everybody, hasn't he?"

"Excellent." King said and he smiled at his twin. "Look's like we'll be able to fulfill that higher bidder's request sooner than I thought."

"I thought they wanted Mystel." She said dangerously.

"The bait would hardly be useful if it was dead." King said blandly, arming himself as he approached the door. Queen was a step behind, safety clicking off as she grabbed her tools.

King opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Shark lazily positioned herself in a defensive stance. The Pegasus twins flanked the outsides, leaving Kai and the loverboy stationed in the center.

"King. Queen." Kai stood up and spread his empty hands to show he was unarmed, but neither were foolish enough to believe it. "I thought you would be in town sooner to invade my home."

"Something came up." King shrugged and spread his hands in the same way. "I think you know what, too."

"My best ghost has gone missing." Kai admitted. The redhead stood at his shoulder, but slightly behind. King's eyes flitted over him, trying to decide what type of threat he constituted.

"Bait." Queen said bluntly, glaring at the Pegasus twins.

"He's relatively unharmed. Ownership switched. New bidder wants information. Information that I think you can provide us with."

"Really?" Kai said skeptically. "Somehow I don't think you have anything to trade it for."

"We have your ghost." Queen snarled. Kai's lips curled in a smirk.

"Actually, I think he has my ghost."

-X-

Lee used his nose to search the place, senses leading him to the basement. You never knew if there was a secret chamber when dealing with King and Queen. He just wanted to be sure. He used his claws to break the lock and let the door swing open. He smelt blood and fear, and quickly raced down the steps. He stepped back in shock and pain when he saw Mystel. His arms were raised high above his head and he was slumped over as much as the chains allowed. He hissed in anger as he ran and grabbed the chains.

"No..." Mystel groaned out, jerking away from where he sensed the body. Lee felt anger and pain fill his stomach.

"Shh." He said softly, breaking the chains into pieces. The soft tinkling as the metal fell to the ground made him stir. "I'm here, Mystel. I'm here now."

"Lee?" Mystel slurred, relaxing into his arms as he lifted the blond boy up.

"Yes. I'm here now."

"Thank you." Mystel whispered softly as he slumped into unconsciousness. Lee held him close to his chest, protective urges rising in his chest. How could he have sat out there while they were hurting Mystel? Self-disgust and determination welled in him. He wouldn't let anyone ever hurt this boy again.

He went up the same way he came down and climbed out of the window. He froze as he met blood-red eyes and relaxed as he realized who this was.

"Actually, I think he has my ghost."

As King and Queen whirled around, twins from the others' side came forward, suddenly pulling out knives and wire. They looped King and Queen tightly in wire and held them for what had to be the longest time before Queen hacked through it with brute force. She snarled and drew a gun, firing at one twin while King aimed in his direction. A blue-haired girl ran forward as the twin assisted her brother with Queen and shot at King's hand. The white-haired boy moved suddenly, a small knife in his hand. He threw it at the girl, shearing off at least two inches of hair as she dodged.

He wasn't sitting idle either. With feline grace, he moved Mystel over his shoulder and jumped down, sprinting to the red-eyed boy's side. The red head and the red-eyed boy moved in perfect synchronization, shielding him as he jumped between the two cars and laid Mystel gently on the ground. He stood protectively over the blond, watching as the boys went to work.

Parting, the redhead crashed between the twins and Queen, forcing the girl to the ground with a speed that seemed superhuman. The gun she leveled at him was wrenched from her hand and the other was pined to the ground by one of the twins' knives. She shrieked in agony and thrashed but the redhead pulled a gun and leveled it coolly to her temple. She snarled, but stilled her thrashing.

The red-eyed boy simply walked between the girl and King. Both just ceased fighting and backed away. Lee didn't realize until he moved but the red-eyed boy had two guns in his hands and both were leveled at King.

"Now. We can continue and see which of us is the better shot, or you can back down. How much is your life and your twin's life, worth?"

-X-

"I was contacted. Someone and, no, I do not know who. I was only given the name, Director, and he wants information on a project called Neoborg." King said stiffly. "We were instructed to interrogate the ghost of BEGA and then to question you when we saw you again and had the opportunity."

"Who would you have given the information to?" Kai asked slowly.

"Again, another alias, called Professor, was going to contact us."

"Neoborg." Kai said slowly, stretching out the syllables. "I've never heard of that particular term. Slang, acronym, group, person?"

"We don't know." King admitted. "We do believe that it is related to the Abbey experiment that Boris Balkov lost many, many years ago."

The mention of the abbey made Kai tense but he forced himself to relax.

"The Abbey experiment." Kai said softly, averting his eyes and staring out into the distance. "Of course he wants his experiment back. The Cerberus Project is just a flawed replica. He needs to original if he wants to advance BEGA."

"That's all we know currently." King said, ignoring Kai's ramble. Kai nodded and glanced at Queen, still held immobile under Tala. He jerked his chin up and Tala rose up, yanking the blade out of Queen's hand. She snarled and clutched the bleeding hand to her chest as she scrambled to King's side. He sheltered her with his body and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Pack up your stuff. I want you out of here yesterday." Kai said coldly. "Tell your contacts you failed. I don't have any information on any Neoborg and no one I can speak of in my group does either."

"Wait!" King shouted.

"What?"

"A word of warning. For you and loverboy."

"What is it, King?" Kai asked impatiently.

"Keep an eye on each other. Brooklyn isn't happy with you, Kai, and if he catches loverboy, there won't be enough of him left to even identify a corpse."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tala narrowed his eyes on the twins and nodded.

-X-

King and Queen vanished into the house, getting their equipment to leave. Kai had turned and was walking over to the neko-jin and the blond. Lee backed down as Kai drew forward and brushed a hand on Mystel's face. When the blond flinched back, Kai pulled his hand back immediately and Lee hurriedly soothed him.

"Lee, my name's Kai. This is Tala, Miriam, Raul and Julia. You're Mariah's brother, correct?"

"Yeah." Lee heaved a sigh and held out his hand. The long claws barely gave Kai a pause as he clasped hands. "It's about time we meet."

"You and Mystel can ride with me and Tala. We're going to get him some medical attention and somehow I don't think I can convince you to stay out of this."

"No way in hell." Lee agreed, gathering the blond into his arms. Kai opened the door and let Lee deposit the boy carefully behind the passenger seat. He climbing in after and let the blond lean against him. Tala was already climbing into the passenger side as Kai turned to address Miriam and the twins.

"Take them to Emily and Kane's. I'm sure they can find work and lodgings for them." Miriam nodded, giving him a faint smile as she left. Raul and Julia gave him deep nods and climbed into the car. "I'm heading to Mariah's. She's bound to have Hilary, Spencer and her Master ready for us."

"I'll meet you there after I drop them off then." Miriam agreed, getting in her car and driving away.

-X-

"It could have been worse." Spencer said. He had worked tirelessly on patching the blond back up as soon as they brought him into Mariah's apartment. Hilary had been called but with the situation as it was, her skills weren't needed. "It's mostly psychological damage I'm worried about. Mystel's always been the best ghost. It must be a large blow to his confidence that he was captured and kept prisoner."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lee said suddenly. "I'll help him get through. No matter what it takes."

"Lee." Mariah's hands settled on his shoulders and she hugged him briefly. "I'll be here to help, too."

"I trust you." Kai said, glancing at the blond on the bed.

"Don't blame yourself for this." Spencer interjected harshly. Kai scowled and glared at the ground.

"I'm not. I'm not blaming anyone but the Parts Hunters for this."

"Good." Tala said, brushing his fingers down Kai's bare arm. "No one expected this. We've got him back and those two are long gone for now. That's what matters."

"Some good did come from this." Spencer agreed, packing away the rest of his medical bag. "We can finally move the hacker and escort into the city. Emily and Kane have been waiting a long time for him."

"I'll get word out to all the right people." Kai said. "Have you heard from Bryan yet?"

"He'll be here soon. Rei wanted to come see his Master and Lee."

"Rei's coming?" Lee's head rose and glanced between them. He frowned slightly. "Wait. Why didn't he come with you?"

"Rei was with my right hand. There wasn't any time to get him." Kai said slowly. "It was best if he stayed with Bryan."

"He knew Mystel, almost better than everyone else."

"Almost." Tala said softly. "Rei's...changed since then and you can't say that Mystel hasn't either. He was once BEGA."

"I know." Lee's head fell downwards, hands, claw free, clasped around the blond's dark tan hand. "So much has changed."

"I'll help you get up to speed." Mariah promised as she sunk to sit beside her brother.

-X-

"We've got the orders to move." Robert said as he hung up his cell. Kenny nodded and they both glanced at Rick.

"Well? What the hell are we waiting for?" He scowled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He swayed slightly from dizziness before he straightened.

"Let's get him in the car. At least then, he can sleep off the worst of it. I can get him medical help when we make it back into familiar territory.

"Alright." Kenny began to pack his equipment.

-X-

Rei hesitated as he entered the door. Bryan's comforting hand in his eventually gave him to courage he needed to approach the couple. Lee glanced up when he noticed movement and their eyes met.

"Hey, Lee." He said softly, holding the burnished gold gaze with his own.

"Rei." Lee's voice was flat and empty and his eyes sharpened when they passed him and noticed Bryan and their clasped hands. "It's been quite some time."

"Too long." Rei agreed. "A lot has changed."

"Yeah. People especially."


End file.
